Jurassic Park Lives
by EddieNES
Summary: Twenty years after the events of Jurassic Park, a team of men are hired to go back to Isla Nublar for a mans life long dream. What will they find leftover?


**Introduction**

Corey Tonelli steps from the tree line; satisfied the small opening is clear. Slowly, he walks toward the high fence. As he quietly walks closer, he scans the twelve foot fence with his eyes; sturdy wires stretch horizontally through smaller steel mesh. The underbrush is waist high as he moves through it; bushes and leaves slide off his hips and then snap back into place. Steeping over a tree branch carefully, he reaches out. His hand grips one of the rusty wires that are stretched across the fence. Pulling hard, it bends only slightly; still sturdy. As he releases his grip, the fence quietly creaks back into position. Corey looks to the sky as he wipes off the rust particles from his palm. The fence might have been clear once; shining and gleaming in the sun. Now it sits dark and gloomy, taken over by rain, rust, and neglect. Vegetation has grown and claimed it as well; vines weave in and out, pointed to the sky as if celebrating. Looking back to the tree line, he nods. Slowly his team creeps out from their cover. Working together silently and quickly, they begin to cut the wired mesh fence in an L-shape; starting on the thicker wires, then the smaller steel sections. "Good thing this is a smaller fence, might have been tough to cut," Billy Westee, his partner, says. Corey nods, smiling. The other three on his team finish the cuts and quietly peel the fence back, holding it open. Corey and Billy slip through carefully. As Billy gets to the other side, he reaches through the fence, and holds the cut part back. After the rest of the team climbs through, Billy slowly lowers the cut fence back into place. After they scan the area, they silently move to cover. Billy reaches into his pocket and pulls out his compass. Looking around, he points west. As the team makes their way through the heavy jungle, they hear an animal cry far off in the distance. Quietly moving through the underbrush, Corey puts his hand up; the team freezes. Corey kneels and slowly moves forward. After about ten yards, he peers through the bushes. After he scans the area, he turns back. Pointing to one of his team members, he signals him forward. As Corey looks through the bush, his teammate kneels beside him. Corey signals for him to watch and then points through the thick vegetation. His teammate follows his finger, staring out into the opening. The two story building sits buried in vegetation. Vines reach up most of the sides and small trees grow around it, waving in the air. Where pruned and gardened bushes once sat, now massive growths of plant life spread out wide and tall. Most of the building was once made of glass, now only a few panes remain. Birds chirp as they fly in and out of the structure freely. Manmade ponds now sit empty; only random weeds grow from a thin layer of dry, cracked mud. Looking closer, they can see a huge gap where a door once stood. The gravel path out front is barely visible, almost entirely grown over by grass, plants, and other vegetation. "I guess your napalm theory was a bit off," Corey says. His teammate turns to him. "It's not possible; I saw it burst into flames. It exploded," he says. Corey shakes his head. "Well, you're not imagining the Visitors Center," he says. Tim Murphy shakes his head. "No, I'm not. You were right Corey. It's all still here," he says.

**Part One: Preparations**

**Weeks earlier**

**Jackson Estate**

The buzz of the last document being printed comes to a stop and the final paper rests in the tray. Jessica Dale takes a drink of her _Mountain Dew_ and grabs the stack of papers. Her blue eyes scan the papers intensely as she looks for confirmation. The third page shows a satellite view of an island, mostly green with some scattered color of brown - probably rocks or dirt. Most of the image is useless though because of the dense clouds covering about eighty percent of the picture. As she flips to the last page, the satellite image is switched to thermal which shows heat signatures. The interior of the island is dark throughout, representing no source of electronics or manmade heat sources. She smiles to herself as she views the exterior of the island. The image clearly shows bright yellow circles placed evenly around the exterior of the island. The yellow color indicates low energy output. The yellow dots are arranged evenly and curve to form an almost perfect horseshoe shape. The curve of the horseshoe is at the northern part of the island, while the open part faces the south where the color changes from yellow to bright orange. She quickly counts the yellow circles and after recounting, comes to the conclusion that there are eighty three circles surrounding the island. The bright orange section at the south of the island seems rather large; Jessica leans forward to inspect the tiny details. -**ZZZURT**- An alarm goes off on her computer and she glances at the screen. The message reads -UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY- on her screen, Jessica smiles. "Too late boys," she says as she reaches for the flash drive sticking out of the side of her desktop. As she pulls it from the computer, the message disappears and her screen begins to reboot. As her computer starts up again, she stands and leans over her desk. Behind the computer she pulls out the internet cable and disconnects her computer. She throws the loose cable to the floor and sits back in her chair again. Taking another sip of her drink, she quickly stacks the printouts together and slides them into a vanilla envelope. Pleased with herself, she puts the envelope in the bin next to her computer and walks out of the room. The house she lives in is only part of a bigger estate set on about thirty acres in North Carolina. Her current employer has let her stay here for the past year and a half - ever since he convinced her with a duffle bag full of money to work for him. The guest house is minuscule in comparisons to the main house, but she doesn't mind at all. This place is still better than anywhere she has lived her entire life. Besides the fact that it has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a beautiful living room, and an enormous kitchen, it also has its own gym and pool. Mix all that with 24/7 room service and she had a hard time turning the job down. She is for the most part left alone to do her work. She is treated with respect from all the people who work on the estate, including her boss. There were of course certain grounds rules, like with any job. She needed a personal escort if she left the estate, produce solutions with a timely manner when asked, but the one that bothers her the most - no entry permitted to the west hangar. Jessica turns for her bedroom and switches on the light. She catches her appearance in the mirror and frowns. Her long blonde hair is a tangled mess and the bags under her eyes are as clear as day even though her skin is very tan from lying out by the pool. She has been up for about thirty hours, and it shows. She slides off her jean shorts and throws them into the corner. She pulls off her top and drapes it over the bed post. Standing in her underwear, she stretches for close to a minute. No entry to the west hangar. It bothered her for some time, and sure, she did try to find eyes in the sky, but surprisingly, there are no cameras located in west hangar. She knew her employer liked to keep things close to the chest, but this borderlines paranoia. Without cameras or a server to hack, Jessica was left in the dark, and she didn't like being in the dark. After being stonewalled several times when asking about the hangar, she decided to give it up and forget it. Security was tight around the hangar and not a single loophole as far as she could see. With everything she was given for this job, she decided to drop the inquiry altogether. After a long stretch, she stands straight and reaches down to her toes. A sigh of relief escapes her mouth. At age twenty three, Jessica is extremely fit. When most men approach her at a bar or club, they assume that she is in some sort of fitness career. No one seems to believe that she can sit behind a screen all day and still maintain her figure as well as she does. Sometimes she can get in very heated debates over it. She still isn't sure if that's what turns the men off, or the fact that she is nine times out of ten, smarter than they are. She stops stretching and rubs her lower back. Sitting in a computer chair all night can be very taxing on her. Worn out and sore, she lowers the temperature of the room so the AC will kick on and climbs into bed. Stretched out on her bed, she lays still, staring out the window. The stars are very bright tonight. She thinks of the island photos one more time before shutting her eyes.

Inside his main office, Barry Jackson sits at his desk. Even at forty seven years old, he can still pass as intimidating in a suit. With a full scholarship to Harvard for football, Barry has been in a gym for almost his entire life. Even though his short dark hair is beginning to grey around his ears, he can still easily pass for mid-thirties. His computer screen shows Jessica lying on her bed. When he's convinced she is asleep, he sits back. "What did she find?" Barry says, getting up from his chair. Chris Neeler sits in a chair in front of the desk. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow, I hope. Unless you want me to go grab the envelope now?" he says. Barry shakes his head and pours two drinks. "Jessica has been honest and a hard worker since day one. We have no need to snoop around." He hands Chris a drink and sits at his desk. Chris Neeler smells the drink and relaxes. Chris has worked for Barry for the past eight years. Whenever Barry needs some dirt on someone or to make contact with a suspicious person, Chris handles it. His ability to worm his way into uncertain situations still amazes Barry even today. Barry tries to trust Chris, but he still keeps his eye on him. Chris even looks the part. With greasy hair to his shoulders and a skinny frame, he looks like he would fit in with the city folk scrounging around all hours of the night. Chris takes a swig of the whiskey and smiles. "If we don't have to snoop, then why is there a camera pointed at her semi-nude body as we speak?" Barry gives a half smile and finishes his drink. "I've been burned before. When you're in my position, one can never be too careful." Barry sits thinking for a minute. "Tell you what; if whatever she found proves useful to our goal, I'll disable the cameras. I do trust Jessica. I guess I'm more paranoid than I have to be." Chris smiles and finishes his drink. "Well, I do agree that she is trustworthy and extremely talented." Chris leans forward and rotates the screen toward him. He looks over Jessica's body lying in the bed. "But taking down the cameras just seems so wrong in times like this." Barry frowns and turns off the screen. Chris laughs and sits back. "Jessica has been nothing but loyal to us and a good friend," Barry says. "We are not going to use the cameras as our own personal peep show." Chris stands and shrugs while walking to the door. "I understand, still a shame though. I'm turning in; give me a buzz tomorrow if she decides to show off her documents. Maybe we finally got a break. Oh, and another shipment is due in tomorrow. I'll be at the hanger until they finish the unloading." Barry nods as Chris vanishes behind the door. Alone in his office, Barry thinks over all the details of his task, all the long hours and constant uphill battles that it took to get here. It was only two years ago when he first heard the rumor. Although he laughed at it at the time, the thought never shook from his mind. What if? Now two years later, he has used all his power and money to get this close. Jessica proved useful after he sought her out. Her ability to hack into computers and take precious documents has gotten him extremely close to his goal. Lost blueprints, deleted files, detailed journals; you name it, Jessica has found it. Now with only a few more details to work out, he can finally finish what he started two years ago. Getting up from his desk, he grabs both his and Chris's glass and lays them near the whisky bottle. Crossing the room, he slides open double doors which open up to his master bedroom. Barry spends most of his time either in his bedroom or office. His estate was purchased five years ago when he decided he needed a place to call home. After making his first billion, he quickly grew bored of work and sold his company. He now spends most of his time looking for the next big adventure, or challenge. Two years ago he heard a rumor at a fund raiser. Everyone laughed it off, including himself. But quietly in his mind, he was already detailing what he would need to do to confirm this rumor. The past two years are the result. Daily reviews of documents found by Jessica and others quickly became his obsession. He would stop at nothing to finish what he started. His office quickly began to fill up with two piles; useful and not. After taking Jessica's advice, he began using file cabinets to store these useful illegally obtained documents. One cabinet turned into two, two into four. Now his office has a total of sixteen cabinets filed with different papers and files pertaining to his goal. To say he had an obsession was an understatement. Even through all the set-backs and dead ends, he never lost his cool. He has all the time in the world and he won't rush such a delicate matter. Every detail and plan must be done with utmost respect. There is only going to be one shot at this, and he intends to succeed. As he changes for bed, he hears his phone ring in the office. Sliding on his t-shirt as he crosses the room, he notices the number on the screen is blocked. Usually he leaves the phone go straight to voicemail since most blocked numbers are telemarketers. But the phone that is ringing is not his home phone, this is the phone he put in place to handle his personal matters. This phone is unable to be traced and all conversations are recorded so he can review them later. Jessica set this special phone up, and he still gets excited when it rings. "Please be good news," Barry says to himself as he connects the call. The headset clicks twice confirming the scrambler and recorder are operating correctly and then he answers. "Jackson," is all he says. A moment of silence and a quiet voice begins to speak. "Barry, its Poth. I found a group you might be interested in and figured I'd give you the contacts so Chris can get in touch with them for you." Barry listens intensely and sighs. "Thank you Poth, go ahead with the details. It's all being recorded so I don't need to write anything down." Poth is silent for a minute, and then begins. "Contact is Silent Shot. The number is 1-297-555-3400. When you dial, the phone will give a busy signal. When you hear the busy signal, dial 219457. After this, the phone should go silent after a noticeable beep. At that moment, you are in a voicemail. Leave your message and if they desire to contact you, they will. Multiple messages will not help your cause, they will either contact you or not. I suggest not leaving any details out Barry. As hard as that might seem, you only get one shot with these guys." Barry thinks it over for a bit. "That could have some serious repercussions Poth," he says. "I know Barry, but I've researched these guys and confirmed them by three different sources. They are as legit as they come. Straight business. They aren't looking for any trouble, especially from anyone willing to contact them." Barry rubs the back of his head while staring at the ceiling. "Alright Poth, I know how you handle your sources. If you say their legit, I believe you. I'll go over this with Chris in the morning. Thanks a lot," Barry says as he reaches for the disconnect button. "One more thing Barry, I couldn't find any name besides Silent Shot. I couldn't track down any individual member at all. So you'll be going in pretty blind. Maybe Jessica could find something, but I doubt it. These guys keep a very low profile. I hope this will do and it works out." Barry nods. "Me too Poth, thanks a lot for all the work, I'll keep you posted, goodnight." With that, Barry ends the call. Intrigued by the phone call, he almost wants to call Chris back in right now. But that can wait until morning. First things first, he should find out what Jessica found tonight. Barry heads toward his bedroom, his energy almost fully restored from pure excitement.

**Room 305**

Sally Keesport wakes up in a sweat. Sitting up, her senses come to her and she remembers where she is. The smell of the hotel room is the first to remind her. The fan in the corner blowing at full speed also confirms this. The panic begins to loosen its grip. Standing, she walks over to the sink and drinks from the faucet. When her thirst is quenched, she reaches over and turns on the light. Her eyes refocus from the sudden light and she stares at herself in the mirror. Her brunette hair and pulled back in a ponytail and her make-up from the previous day is still somewhat intact. Sweat has drenched her shirt, so she decides to take it off and take a shower. As she strips, her eyes glance at the alarm clock near her bed. 3:17AM. She is surprised to see it's a little after three. Usually her nightmares wake her up every hour, but she has somehow managed to sleep for several hours straight. She takes this as a good sign as she steps into the water. The refreshing cool drops are very welcomed. The air in Tucson is very dry. She has only been here for two days, but already she can see what her friend was talking about. When she arrived in Tucson and got delayed, she decided to call her friend and let him know she made it safely so far. Unfortunately she still has a lot of traveling to do ahead of her. "The sun is different there Sally. In the shade is tolerable. Inside places are fine since everywhere has air conditioning, but standing in the sun is like a freaking oven. Have fun," her friend said. The conversation comes back to her as she stands in the shower. Luckily for her, she won't be here long. In the morning she will drive to the airport and start traveling to her new job. She wouldn't have even had to stay here for three days if her plane didn't get overbooked. Fortunately, she was traveling early enough to miss a few days. She isn't due to report in until Monday, and today was only Thursday, or early Friday morning depending on how you look at it. Stepping out of the shower, she dries herself off and changes into shorts and a tank. Her plane doesn't board until the evening, so she intends to sleep in a bit. As she lies down in the bed, her thoughts begin again. Her nightmares began in college. Stress was what the doctors had told her. That seemed to make sense to her due to her demanding college experience, but she had hoped the nightmares would cease after graduation. They didn't. After school came even more problems for her, the biggest was finding a job. It took her eight months after graduation to even be granted a sit down. After waiting days for a return call, she finally determined they weren't interested. Another five months of applications and rejections and she was ready to give up. Then, out of the blue, a simple phone call came with an amazing job opportunity. Not only would she be able to travel and run her own lab, but the pay was more then what she was looking for. Excited, she accepted immediately. The details were very hush hush, but she was promised once she was on site that she would be briefed fully on her job and expectations. This didn't bother her so much, as long as she was doing what she loved, she would be happy. The thought of working in a lab all to herself was beyond exciting. In just a couple days, she would finally be at peace. Looking over at the clock, she sees it's almost four. Determined to get some rest, she flips her pillow over to the cool side and drifts to sleep.

**Jackson Estate**

Barry Jackson stops the recording. For the past hour, he and Chris Neeler have been going over the previous night's phone call he had with Poth. Chris has every detail written down in a tiny notebook he keeps. Certain he has down every last detail, he closes the notebook. "How would you like to handle this," he says. Barry ponders the question for a bit. "I was actually wondering the same thing from you," he says. Chris nods and sits back. "Well, it seems pretty straight forward. According to Poth, we can't half ass our request. We will probably need to let these guys know exactly our intentions, to a certain extent of course." Barry stands and walks to the bay window behind his desk. He watches the sprinklers wave in the air as they water the front yard. "I'm worried about that. What if we let this group in on our little secret and they decide to just go for it themselves?" Barry turns to Chris. "I just invested two years to this and I won't have it slip through my fingers," he says. Chris nods. "Well, you have options. One of which is to just forget them and continue looking for a group that you trust more. But honestly Barry, do you think you ever will? There will be a time when you will have to start informing people about this if you ever want it to move forward." Barry slinks down into his chair. "I know. It's just a constant fear I have gnawing at the back of my brain. I tend to focus more on the negative side of things," Barry rests his face in his palms. "You said I have options, what else are you thinking?" Chris stands and heads to the bar. "Well, the one good thing about all of this, you're a billionaire. If you make it worth their while, I think they would listen," Chris says while pouring two drinks. "You have a one goal in mind, what if we send these guys in thinking about something different?" Barry looks up from his desk, intrigued. Chris walks over and holds out the glass. Barry stares at Chris for a moment, and then takes the glass. "What are you thinking Chris?" Chris sits back down in his chair. "What's the one thing you don't need from this? Money. But they on the other hand might. So we tell them what we want, but we also send them in for a large amount of money. A buried treasure if you will. So as far as they think, you're just a crazy billionaire with nothing better to do. They get what they want, and so do we," Chris says smiling. Barry goes over this in his head as Chris waits for an answer. Barry eyes dart back and forth while he thinks, as if he's reading an invisible piece of paper. "So, we promise them money in return for our favor?" Barry asks slowly. Chris shakes his head. "No, we won't approach this as if we are paying them for our goal. Instead we send them to get money," he says. Barry has a confused look on his face as he tries to think how on earth he could convince this group to risk everything and go in for a substantial amount of money. A minute goes by and he starts to catch on to Chris. "The casino," he says. Chris smiles from ear to ear. "Exactly, think about it, we have the plans, all the details, even the confirmed vault amount. It's just sitting there, waiting for someone," he says. Barry begins to get very excited as the plan starts to form in his mind. "Okay, we contact them. Tell them the situation, explain the details, and provide proof, what else?" Chris opens up his note book and begins to write things down. "Let's see, first we have to convince them. We explain the situation as detailed as possible. We have to risk telling them mostly everything. Then we explain that we have countless documents to back our story, which of course we do. The vault has roughly eight million correct? So to ensure we have their attention, if they succeed and deliver our item, we double that on their return," Chris says looking for confirmation. Barry waves his hand while sitting back. "No problem with that," he says. Chris nods and continues. "It's actually as simple as that; they will have the hard part. It might help if we offer to pay for all expenses. The gear, food, travel, everything would be taken care of." Barry nods his head, agreeing with everything. "We make it totally worth it, they would be crazy to pass it up," Barry says. Chris sits back and thinks. "I hope so, on the other hand, they could tell us to piss off. I have a funny feeling they won't be expecting this kind of request," he says. Barry laughs at this. "Well that's for sure, here's hoping," Barry says as he lifts his glass. Chris reaches for his own glass and lifts it toward Barry's. "Here's hoping to the future," he says. Barry nods at this. "Here's hoping for the past," he says as they clink their glasses together. "I hope you have another glass," says a voice behind them. They both turn and see Jessica standing with the vanilla envelope. Barry waves her in excitingly. "Of course Jessica," he says. Barry walks over and pours a drink. Jessica takes the drink and finds an empty seat. "So what are we drinking to? Barry leans on his desk with a grin on his face. "Well my dear, we just so happened to possibly find a team that might be able to tackle this project," he says. Jessica leans back and smiles. "Oh really, so it's finally moving forward? Barry nods. "It certainly looks that way. If they accept the proposal, then I would say that within the next year, we will have a team inside Jurassic Park."

**Airport**

Sally Keesport watches the passing travelers while sitting at her terminal. Most people are on some sort of electronic device. The people whizzing past start to blur as her eyes begin to lose focus. Daydreaming, she pictures herself in a lab examining slides under a microscope. Walking around in the lab, she is extremely happy. The radio in the background softly plays a strange funky piano beat. Realizing it's her ringtone from her own phone, she snaps back to the airport. Reaching into her pocket she glances at the screen. Deciding whether to take the call, she finally caves and connects. "Hi mom," is all she says. "Honey, I was worried. I haven't heard from you for some time, are you alright?" her mother says. Sally sighs and throws her head back. Her mother has always been like this. Constantly worrying about her and keeping tabs on her whereabouts. When Sally went to college, she actually changed her cell phone number because her mom wouldn't stop calling and bothering her. She knows her mother means well, but enough was enough. School was hard enough for her as it was. She had to study her tail off and couldn't be bothered by daily phone calls from her worried mother. "I'm fine mom, I told you I would call once I got settled in," she says. "I know sweetheart, I was just checking in," her mother says. Sally bites her tongue and leans back. "Well I'm about to board the plane so I can't really talk. I will call you once I get there okay?" she says. "Okay honey, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I know you don't really like it. It's just, I was looking at pictures of you. I found the cutest one of you and Kevin," her mother trails off. Sally thinks of her brother for a moment, and then shakes the thought from her mind. "I can't do this mom, not right now. I'll call you when I get there okay?" she says. Her mother is silent for a moment. "Okay dear, I love you," is all she can get out. "I love you too mom, bye," Sally says as she hangs up. She grips the phone and closes her eyes, fighting back the tears. She can't focus on this right now, after she is settled in at her new job, then she will handle it. She thinks of her brother one last time as the boarding announcement begins.

**Jackson Estate**

Jessica Dale stands at the desk, her paperwork spread across it. Barry Jackson and Chris Neeler stand behind her, looking over her shoulder. "Okay, look here, the yellow circles are horseshoed all the way around the island. They end here at the south. It being yellow shows that it is throwing off a decent amount of electricity," she says. Barry leans closer to the picture. "A fence?" he suggests. Jessica shakes her head. "I think a fence would show up more as a solid ring all the way around, these circles break," she says. "I'm guessing these are security cameras with the works. Cameras, motion detectors, advanced security. They aren't spread too far apart, so it is possible that they act as an invisible fence of some kind, perhaps laser grid. The fact they showed on thermal proves they are throwing off substantial energy." Chris Neeler looks at the image. "With so many of them, might not be able to breach them." He points to the bright orange section. "What do we know about this south part?" he asks. Jessica shakes her head. "Best guess, a cluster of buildings. If you look close, there seems to be a thick portion cutting the rest of the island off. This could be a wall for sure. I didn't have time to get better satellite pictures, but if I had to guess, I would say on the outside of the wall is a network of buildings, cut off from the remaining island," she says. Barry looks closely at the orange section on the south side of the wall. "Well, if its registering on the thermals, it got to be something. If these yellow circles are advanced security systems, I'm willing to bet they aren't going to let anyone in, or out for that matter. They probably have some kind of security personnel as well. My guess is this orange section might be buildings for guards and other activity related to the island," Barry says. Chris agrees. "Labs also," he says pointing to the picture. "Look at these larger sections here; they are noticeable bigger and set right up against this wall. The bright orange color almost turns sort of red here, more power usage. I wouldn't rule out the possibility that they are still examining this island," he says. Jessica and Barry both agree. After reviewing the images for several hours, all three agree on the same conclusion. The yellow circles must be for security, its thermal readings and layout all but confirms this. The orange section is still slightly a mystery, but common sense makes them believe that some sort of building network is built behind the wall cutting it off from the remaining island. The darker orange section is believed to be the headquarters or laboratory of some sort. Jessica slides the images back into the envelope and hands it to Barry. "Thank you Jessica, you have proved once again to be a strong asset to me," he says. Barry walks over to a file cabinet and puts the envelope inside. Jessica bounces her right leg out of habit. "I still wish I could have found a legit layout of those buildings for you, the thermal makes the image fuzzy while the other image is so cloud covered." Chris takes a seat and looks at Jessica. "How did you even manage to get these images," he asks. Jessica smiles and shrugs. "I was able to get into the Costa Rica satellite feeds," she says. Chris raises an eyebrow. "You can just access them online?" he asks. "If you know where to look, And how to get past certain firewalls and terminals," she says smiling. Barry sits at his desk and looks at Jessica. "They couldn't track you or anything correct?" he asks. Jessica laughs at the question. "No way, first of all I was only in for a few minutes. Tracking an amateur would still take close to several minutes, but I'm no amateur. Even if they would have gotten a grab on my hack, I have it routed through so many different terminals, servers, and towers around the world that they would go insane before tracing it back. It would probably take close to three years to trace all the way back. And that's if they found my server hack ip, which they didn't," she says. "But, just to be on the safe side, as soon as I noticed they were looking for me, I backed out of their server and severed my connection. They will probably just see it as a tiny glitch in their system," she says. Chris looks to Barry. "Or they will think someone was snooping around and get a little jumpy pertaining to the island. This might be a setback, if they do have security at the island, what's not stopping them from heightening it up after a hack on their satellite?" he asks. Jessica looks to Chris annoyed. "We needed those images, that was the only way to get them, okay? I realize that there is some risk here, but trust me, they can't trace it," she says. Chris sits forward. "But they could of noticed you in there and it could make things harder, correct?" he spits back. Jessica sits in her chair. "Yes, they might have noticed me. That can't be avoided. If you hack into a server illegally, people tend to notice sometimes. But I got in and out as quietly as possible. If I had to bet, I say they didn't even notice. But that's just my assessment," she says coolly. Barry ends the bickering. "Well that's good enough for us Jessica," he says looking at Chris sternly. "I know you wouldn't put us in any trouble and I thank you for finding these images. They definitely help. As far as your concerns Chris, We aren't going to the island tomorrow, so even if they beef up security, it will be a waste of time. By the time we get there, I think things will have cooled down. So let's drop this topic and concentrate on more important things. We need to get this group for a sit down," he says. Chris nods. "Of course, I'm sorry Jessica, I'm just paranoid when it comes to this," he says. Jessica accepts his apology and turns to Barry. "When will we make the call?" she asks. Barry sits back and thinks it over. "Usually Chris, you would handle these sorts of things. But I think we need to handle this as straight forward as possible. If this is my operation, then I think they will want to hear the request by me personally," he says. Chris nods. "I agree, if I would make the call and represent you, they could take it as an insult from you and decide not to call," he says. Barry nods. "Okay, let's go over exactly what I should say. Tonight, if we think we got it down, I'll make the call," he says.

**Pittsburgh, PA**

Corey Tonelli sits on the front porch of his home about twelve miles south of Pittsburgh. His weapon of choice, the M-16, lies on the table in front of him in several parts. Cleaning his weapon has always seemed to calm him. With the breeze slightly blowing, it is a warm day in his hometown of Jefferson Hills. Carefully cleaning his weapon, he has no problem putting it all back together in minutes. Standing, he walks into his house and down the stairs to his basement. Heading to the back of the basement, he presses a hidden button, a short grind sound emits and the wall slides to the right. Inside the hidden room lies several desks with mixed sorts of electronics and computers. Along the walls are workbenches and cabinets with tools and gadgets spread around. To the left of the room is another door. Walking through, it opens up into a huge armory. He places the M-16 in its place and looks around. All the weapons are in perfect working condition and gleaming. Pleased with this, he walks back into the main room and takes a seat at his desk. As he checks his email and looks over news stories online, he hears the garage to his house open. Corey is looking over the Fox News main page when Billy Westee walks in. Billy shoots Corey a nod as he walks over to a work bench. Corey sits back while taking a drink from his bottle of water. "What are your plans for today?" he asks. Billy reaches into a locker and pulls out different size wires. "I have to assemble a couple fuses for our turtle shells, since we used three in Kuwait. We still have a few, but I would rather replenish them while I have time," he says. Corey nods and joins him. Billy and Corey are part of an elite team called Silent Shot. They specialize in operating secret missions that they are hired for. For the past five years, they have accomplished several extremely dangerous jobs in all corners of the world. The fact that they have been so successful has helped get their name out and noticed. Corey and Billy make up half of the team. Corey is in charge and has a great ability to lead. Deadly with his M-16 and handgun, Corey is a natural leader. He has a knack for finding jobs that suit their needs and the ability to see these jobs done correctly. Billy is the brains of Silent Shot. Extremely intelligent, Billy has what doctors call, a photogenic memory. Billy can be put into a situations and form a working plan under high stress environments. If that wasn't enough, Billy is also a marksman with his sniper rifle. Although he rarely uses it, Billy is a natural at providing recon for his team. The other two members of Silent Shot include Ryan Irish and Mike Rayhack. Ryan Irish can be looked at as a jack of all trades. Although he provides most of the medical services on the field within Silent Shot, he is also extremely talented at rigging up certain traps and surprises. His uncanny ability to have these death traps blend in with the environment has proved useful once or twice while on jobs. If his traps aren't needed, Ryan is also deadly with his handgun and knife. Mike "Mini" Rayhack is the bull of Silent Shot. Mike was nicknamed Mini since childhood due to his alarming resemblance to his older brother Matt. Specializing in demolition, Mini can obliterate anything in his way. With his tremendous strength, Mini can carry many weapons of destruction into the field. Silent Shot has yet to come across a door, wall, or building that Mini couldn't blow his way into. If his demo expertise isn't needed, Mini also lugs around his huge light machine gun. Although the four members are close friends since childhood, Corey and Billy are the only two related. Corey and Billy are cousins. Ever since growing up together, Corey and Billy have a natural sense of each other's thoughts and work extremely well on the field together. As Corey helps Billy fits the fuses together, he looks over at the television. A report about a suicide bomber in Afghanistan is being shown and Corey smiles when he sees no one was killed except the bomber. Billy places the fuses carefully inside their casing and sets them on the table. Corey walks over to a cabinet and pulls out several plugs of C-4. Handing them to Billy, Corey steps back. "Do your magic sir," he says while crossing to his desk. Billy inserts the wires into the plug and sets it down, he then slides the bomb onto a flat Kevlar disk. The two connect at certain areas and become one unit. Billy then checks the detonator to confirm it has proper connection. Pleased with it, he unplugs one wire and places the bomb in a cabinet. After this, he moves onto the next and soon finishes three new units. Pouring a cup of coffee, he slides into a chair at a desk. "Okay, turtle shells are stocked. Anything else need done?" he asks. Corey thinks it over and shakes his head. "Mini wants to try out his new launcher, but he has it with him. We'll just wait to see if he comes in today, but he sounded pretty excited," he says. Billy laughs and turns to his computer. "Sounds good, I'll call Jimmy and get a car setup," he says while reaching for his phone. "Did you see we have a message here," Billy says looking at the screen on his computer. Corey glances at his screen and sees the flashing icon that shows when someone has tried to reach them. "No, I didn't even see it. Call Jim, I'll see what it says," he says turning to his screen. "See what what says?" a voice asks. Corey looks up and sees Mini standing at the door, drinking a beer from a straw. "We got a message, I was going to see what it was," Corey says. Mini shakes his head and waves them to follow. "First things first, come check this baby out," he says excitingly. Billy turns to him, phone in hand. "I was going to get a car from the junkyard for you," he says. Mini again shakes his head and drinks from his straw. "Me and Ry already stopped at Jims, Ryan's pulling it up the hill now," he says. Billy shrugs and hangs up the phone. Corey and Billy follow Mini up steps to a door. Mini presses a button and the door slides right. Corey's garage is a sight to see. Large enough to fit a dozen cars, it sits off his house at almost double the size. Filled with tools and equipment, it could pass for an operating commercial garage. The three walk through the garage as the door behind slides closed, different tools hang hiding the secret door. Several trucks line the back of the garage, while a dump truck and tow truck sit to the right. Inside the garage also houses a bobcat, forklift, several ATV's, and tractor. All three men go to the corner of the garage and exit the side door. Mini grabs a bag sitting just outside the door and walks over to a four seated dune buggy. Throwing the bag in the back compartment, he climbs in the driver's seat and starts it up. Billy and Corey each grab a seat and Mini steps on the gas. "Nothing like drinking and driving huh," Billy yells over the engine. Mini takes a drink from his straw. "Sippin and steerin bud, sippin and steerin," he says. Corey purposely bought this house for a reason. The house sits close to the main road, while behind opens up to about forty acres. For the last several years, all four of them have been clearing certain parts so they can train and practice. With no neighbor's in sight, this area has become their training grounds. Weaving through the cut paths, Mini punches the gas and speeds up tremendously. They have been back here so often that they all know the way. The furthest area sits far back after climbing a hill. They chose this area for their louder exercises so no suspicion arose. Zooming around a bend, the back of an old car is suddenly in their view. Mini slams on the brakes and cuts the buggy hard to the right. Going off the main path, it rumbles over high grass and broken twigs before coming to a stop in front of an old stump. Mini curses and jumps out. "Don't worry, I didn't spill my beer. What the hell dude. I thought you were taking it all the way up?" he says walking to the car. Ryan Irish sits on top of the junked car. "First off, you almost hit me. Second, I ran out of gas. Thanks for not filling up the Hemi, Corey," he says jumping from the top. Corey, walking over, shrugs and laughs. "If you guys told me you were getting a car, I would have filled it up," he says leaning on the junker. Ryan pulls out a can of Skoal and throws in a chew. "Well, we need gas. Unless you want to do it here?" he asks. Billy turns for the buggy and jumps in the front seat. "No, I'll go get the can. Just wait a sec," he says. Corey, Mini, and Ryan all take a seat on the junk car while Billy turns the buggy around and pulls on the main path. He pulls up next to them and slows down. "Try not to blow each other before I get back, okay?" he yells over the engine. Ryan spits and smiles. "No promises," he yells. Billy steps on the gas and disappears around the bend.

**Jackson Estate**

Barry Jackson paces back and forth in his office. Last night he placed a call to Silent Shot in hopes they would take his job offer. "What's taking so long," he snarls. Chris Neeler sits in a chair across front of the desk. "We don't know how they operate. They could be very well doing their homework and researching. It's only been a few hours Barry," he says coolly. Frustrated, Barry slinks into his chair. He knows Chris is right, but wishes this would move as fast as possible. "What can we do then while we wait?" he asks. Chris thinks it over. "Well, assuming they will call; we could get every document that is important together so we have a file to hand them. We should make copies so they can take it and go over the details for planning," he says. Barry nods. "Why don't you start with that, you know what would be better for them anyway. But I don't want copies made; these documents stay in this office. If they agree, then we can set up a table in here so they can go over them," he says. Chris nods and walks over to a cabinet and slides it open. "Mr. Jordan says the hangar is about eighty fiver percent ready sir, that's ahead of schedule." As Chris searches through the many labeled documents, Barry crosses to his room. "Things are going relatively smooth for Jordan. He better be able to prove his worth. Its one thing to say you can do something and another to produce. Oh yeah, and let's try and use the other entrance for deliveries. Having all these trucks come by might seem a little odd. We don't want Jessica knowing that the island is only phase one," Barry says as he shuts the doors to his room. Inside his room, Barry sits at a chair in the corner. Worried he got something wrong on the phone call, he slowly goes over it again in his mind. Convinced he hit every point he wanted to make, he tells himself to be calm. Standing, he walks over to his window. Outside he sees gardeners working on the mulched areas lining his driveway. Further down he sees a car pulling up the driveway. The red Mercedes gleams in the sun as it pulls up to the house. Starring at the parked car, he watches as two beautiful women step out. One of the girls seems familiar to him. "Did you call for escorts Chris?" he yells through the doors to his office. A moment of silence and then Chris cracks the door open, grinning. "Are they here? Yes, I called Tiffany. I told her we were celebrating and to send her best. She was reluctant, but she knows her place. I knew you'd say no with what happened to the other two girls, but don't worry. I'll always take care of things if need be," he says. Barry raises an eyebrow at him. "I could care less about those girls, but what are we celebrating exactly?" he asks. Chris thinks it over a minute. "We are celebrating the start of our goal. This is too rare a job Barry, these guys will call. I know it. And if that's not a good enough reason, it will help keep our minds off it for a couple hours," he says. Thinking Chris is right, Barry sighs and heads for the shower. He has been absorbed into this project for the last several days; maybe a night of fun wouldn't hurt. He thinks of the other two girls for a moment as he starts the water.

**Pittsburgh, PA**

"Ryan's higher right now," Corey Tonelli says as he lies across the junked car watching Ryan and Mini. The two have been keeping busy doing little challenges while they wait for Billy to return with gas. At this moment, they have decided to see who could climb higher in trees. "This isn't fair, I got fifty pounds on his scrawny ass," Mini yells down. Ryan laughs as he attempts to go higher. "This was your challenge Mini, sorry you suck," he yells down to Mini. Mini looks up at Ryan and decides to stop climbing. Ryan is obviously better at finding footing, and Mini doesn't stand a chance. Sliding down the tree, he brushes off his hands and looks up to Ryan. Ryan lifts an arm into the air victorious. "Ryan wins," Corey says, not really paying attention. Mini uses his hands to block the sun as he looks up to Ryan. "Keep going, let's see if you can reach the top," he yells. Ryan looks up the tree and sees the top branch swaying in the air. The top branch is at least another twenty feet above. Ryan slowly goes to work, looking for strong branches to grab and hold his weight. As Ryan climbs to another branch, Mini slowly walks back toward the truck pulling the junk car. When Mini sees Ryan is busy looking for another branch, he quietly opens the back cab. Ryan reaches for another branch and it cracks when he puts weight on it. He decides to reach for another branch higher and smiles when it proves stronger. Pulling himself up another three feet, Ryan is only about fourteen feet away from the top. A sudden strange noise catches his attention and he looks around. Unable to find the source of the hushed bangs, he looks down. Mini stands at the base of the tree, axe in hand. The couple swings he already did already took a sizeable chunk out of the tree. Mini now stands grinning up at Ryan. "Congrats on your win," he says. Ryan looks down smiling. "Glad to see you're not a sore loser," he says back. Instantly the two spring into action. Ryan finds braches to swing himself down at alarming speed while Mini swings the giant axe with no trouble at all. Ryan has already gotten ten feet lower when Mini takes another huge piece out. The tree wobbles a moment as Ryan holds on to the center trunk. Without hesitation, he jumps back into action, grabbing braches and lowering himself. Mini swings the axe more quickly now as he sees his work paying off. Another huge piece of wood breaks loose and Mini stands back. Looking up, Mini sees Ryan about fifteen feet from the ground, staring straight at him smiling. The tree shakes at every move Ryan makes and he knows he can no longer continue. Mini drops the axe to the ground and runs straight into the tree, his shoulder making contact with the weak trunk. A loud crack springs out and the tree slowly arcs back. Ryan grabs the middle truck as he falls back with the tree. "Timber!" is all Ryan yells as he falls out of sight into other trees and high grass. The tree lands and disappears with Ryan in the woods. Mini grabs the axe and walks over to Corey, who has been enjoying the scene unfold. As he returns the axe to its compartment, Billy zooms around the corner with two gas canisters attached to the dune buggy. Corey jumps off the car and walks over. "What took so long man, get lost?" he asks. Billy unsnaps the bungie cords and lifts the canisters. Walking over to the truck, he places them on the ground. "I had to find the canisters, they were in the dump truck," he says. As Mini pours the gas into the truck, Billy walks over and stands next to Corey. As he is about to speak to Corey, Ryan stumbles out of the woods, covered in dirt and grass. Billy looks over to him. "What the hell happened to you?" he asks. Ryan wipes the grass and pine needles from his shirt. "I fell out of a tree, get the gas?" he asks. Billy nods and laughs. Moments later, they are finally traveling up the path to try out Mini's new weapon. Ryan swings the truck around and backs the junk car into a level dirt field. The field is entirely lined with high grass and bulky trees. The only way in or out is through the path they just arrived from. On the far left side of the field is the only building. This one story shack is used for protection when trying out new weapons or demolitions. Simple made of concrete with a thick piece of bullet proof glass for viewing, this structure has many marks on the front that shows it has seen its fair share of action. Corey and Billy walk over to the building as Ryan positions the truck and Mini unpacks his bag and begins assembling his weapon. Standing behind the glass, Billy turns to Corey. "Listen, I didn't have to find the gas canisters. Truth is, as I was filling them, I listened to our voice mail," he says. Corey nods, watching Mini assemble the launcher. "Yeah, I figured that when it took you awhile. It's no big deal, what was it?" he asks. When Billy doesn't respond, Corey looks over to him. Billy stares back, trying to find the words. "I don't know, it might be a prank, but my gut actually tells me it's the truth," he says. Corey looks at him confused. "What exactly was the message?" he asks. As Billy is about to try and explain the message, Ryan runs over to them. "Hey, Mini's ready. Let's do this shit," he says excited. Ryan walks back over to Mini who is holding his weapon and getting use to the weight. Corey and Billy walk slowly behind. "Let's just get this over with and then we will all go listen to the message, sound good?" Corey says. Billy only nods as he walks beside, the voicemail running through his mind over and over again.

**Jaco**

Sally Keesport sips her margarita as she watches the wave's crash. Sitting on the beach, she is totally relaxed. The white sand is warm and inviting, the water as blue as she can see. Further down, she sees a group of people gathering together. They obviously are getting ready for a surfing tournament. Writing down information and pinning numbers to their backs, they are all very excited. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be sitting on a beach in Costa Rica, she probably would have laughed in their face. But here she was, sitting in a bikini, soaking up the sun. She is glad most of her travel is done; she arrived in San Jose late last night and had to endure a two hour bumpy cab ride to her hotel here in Jaco. Even though she was up most of the night due to her nightmares, she still managed to pry herself out of bed in the morning to enjoy the beach. Her job is sending a contact to her hotel lobby tomorrow night to make plans for travel; apparently they will be flying by helicopter to her work location. This thought makes her a little uneasy, but she shakes it from her mind and focuses on the beach. She still has a day and a half to herself. Her phone rings and she reaches into her bag. Lowering her sunglasses, she sees that her mother is calling. Silencing the call, she throws the phone back into the bag. She had already told her mother that she would call her when she got settled in. Today she is just going to focus on herself. A sudden tap on her shoulder startles her. "Excuse me miss, would you like another drink?" the waiter asks. "Yes please, thank you," she says handing him her empty glass.

**Pittsburgh, PA**

_Good evening. My name is Barry Jackson and I have come across your number in hopes that you will complete a job for me. I will be blunt and honest with you to ensure that I not only have your attention, but also to prove my sincerity to this goal. Twenty years ago, a man by the name of John Hammond tried and failed at making a theme park with real life dinosaurs. He was able to reproduce these dinosaurs by using advanced genetic engineering with DNA found in mosquitoes. An accident happened at the park and the animals got loose. Several of the people managed to escape, but a lot of people also died. If you want to research this, you are able. Most documents are hard to come by, but they exist. I have countless documents myself which I have spent years acquiring. These will be available to you if you decide to take the job. For your own research, start with his company InGen, the island; Isla Nublar, and two of the men that survived the accident; Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm. Malcolm will produce records claiming his death at the accident, but I can ensure you, he survived. Also, some records show that this island was destroyed after the accident. This was what I suspect to be most likely a cover-up. There are too many important things on that island for mankind to just destroy it. Moving on, I would now like to talk about my request. Although the accident happened twenty years ago, the park remains for the most part intact. Although there is no longer power, the animals survived. If you're wondering how I came across this information, I have detailed records that prove Costa Rican authorities have spent a lot of money to ensure no one gets in or out of the island. They have what we believe to be a sizable security system surrounding the entire island with a section to the south we believe to be some sort of network of buildings, perhaps more security or possibly labs. Once again, I do have these records and they will be available to you. My goal is simple; I am looking for an object believed to still be on the island. This item is a standard walking cane that belonged to John Hammond. For acceptance to retrieve said item, I will give you countless information regarding the casino on the island. Before the accident at the park, Hammond was in the process of making this island the biggest tourist attraction the world has ever seen. Along with the park itself, we came across blueprints and documents pertaining to a casino. With the park so close to opening before the disaster, we have proof that shows the vault was already stocked before the accident. Since then, no one has ventured into the island. Eight million American dollars are sitting in this vault. This is my request. The target is the island, the eight million is guaranteed yours if you can retrieve it from the vault. If you are able to locate and retrieve the cane, I will double your pay. The decision is ultimately yours, eight million or sixteen million with cane. I cannot stress the sincerity of my request. I have invested a great amount of time and money to this and will see it through. I hope that you are the people to get it done. Make no mistake; this is an extremely dangerous mission. These dinosaurs are very real and very lethal. Even if you get past security and venture into the island, it will be extremely dangerous the entire time inside. I'm very aware that you might wonder why I desire such a worthless cane; simple, I have grown bored with the world. Everything I need or desire can be obtained; everything except this cane. I have obsessed over it much I admit. It will be my grand treasure. Something unique and for a long time, considered unobtainable; I laugh at the thought. I have the money, time, and power to invest in this silly quest. I will have the cane of Hammond. I will be grateful if you decide to accept this assignment and hope to hear from you. Please feel free to contact me whenever you like so we can start our planning. I understand if you want to research this odd request before contacting me, it does sound like a hoax until researched. Out of respect, I will grant you three weeks to get in contact with me before I move on and find another group to accomplish this for me. I hope I can also trust your secrecy pertaining to this as well. I hope to hear from you. You can reach me on this number. Thank you._

The message clicks and goes silent. Corey Tonelli leans forward and hangs up the voicemail. Corey, Billy, Mini, and Ryan all sit in silence after hearing the message on speaker. Ryan shifts his weight in his chair and sits back. "Fuck me," he says to himself.

**Jackson Estate**

Barry Jackson splashes water on his face and looks in the mirror of his bathroom. Through the reflection he watches Kelly drink her glass of wine and lay back down on his bed. Chris was right to order the escort, Barry needed to relax some. The sex was amazing. Her nude body spread across the bed is astounding. Tan shimmering skin with long curly brunette hair. He can still smell her skin from the bathroom; lavender. She watches him through the mirror and turns on her side facing him. Barry watches as her hand slides from her thigh to the curve in her neck. She points her arm toward him and beckons him to return with a flick of her finger. Barry turns the water off and dries his face. As he walks back to the bed, Kelly rotates and lies on her back; beautiful from head to toe. She lets out a giggle as she watches him inspect her body. Barry lies beside her, arms around as she snuggles in close. "I'm sorry my dear, it's just all this damn island nonsense that has my mind wondering," he says. She reaches her arm around to his side and strokes his hip. "Its okay baby, that's why I'm here. Round two?" she asks as her hand slides down to his crotch. Barry remains silent as she does her work. "I just don't understand why you want this cane so bad baby, I understand it's rare, but it sounds so awfully dangerous," she says. Barry lies on his back as she continues. "Well my dear, that's because you don't have all the facts. It's rather simple. It's actually no ordinary cane. John Hammond was well known to keep things relatively close, just like me," he says. Kelly stops and leans on her knees; lips replacing fingers. "As I was saying, Hammond kept things close. And it came to my knowledge that this cane of his was his backup plan. Although he was hoping for a better outcome, Hammond always knew that certain things must be in place in case of unwanted situations," Barry says. Kelly stops and looks up at him. "Like what baby?" she asks then continues. "Well, for instance, just like what happened; the accident. Hammond knew something like that was a possibility and he made certain measures that he could restart. He did have other embryos off site, but everything was seized after the accident. But old Hammond still had his cane. You see dear, inside this ordinary walking cane contains a flash drive. This flash drive contains the only remaining DNA structures of the dinosaurs besides walking up and talking a blood sample from the creature itself. Along with these files are countless details of how Hammond managed to generate the creatures. Also, carefully hidden inside the cane are blood samples of every dinosaur he managed to create. Basically, it's the holy grail of John Hammond's biggest failure. Priceless intelligence, it's his legacy" Barry hisses. Kelly finishes and crawls next to him. A wave of lavender washes over Barry. "Why do you need this flash drive babe, you going to make me a dinosaur," she giggles. Barry laughs and lies on top of her, kissing her midsection. "Oh yes baby, you see, I've been making a state of the art lab right here on my property. Right under everyone's noses. My hangar over on the west side, well that's actually a cover. The labs are primarily under ground; very deep, very large. It's taken me years to complete it, but it will be ready within a year I believe," he says moving up and kissing her breasts and shoulders. Kelly moans a little and giggles. "I want a little cute dinosaur baby," she says. "No problem dear," he says kissing her neck. "I plan on making plenty of dinosaurs, you can certainly have one. In fact, I plan on making a dinosaur for everyone in America. You see, I'm going to unleash these creatures into the world with no limits. I've always wanted to see this world turned into chaos, it's become so mundane lately, and then I will sit back and watch the world change forever. Everyone will wonder where, how? America will become my playground, then the world," he whispers in her ear. Kelly lies back, her body trembles underneath him. "And I will be with you baby, with my little cute pet dinosaur," she says. Barry puts more of his weight on her as he kisses behind her ear softly. "It's funny how all of you are so content on the pet dinosaur. Mary and Jill also wanted a little cute dinosaur," he says. Kelly's eyes dart open and she realizes his weight is now holding her down as he kisses her neck. "M-Mary and Jill?" she whispers. Barry sits up and looks down at her. "O yes dear, you see, they too wanted a little cute pet dinosaur. Funny little coincidence," he says as he strokes both sides of her neck. Kelly lies pinned down looking up, paralyzed with fear. She knew Mary and Jill; knew. They worked together and were good friends; until they disappeared, one after the other. Kelly tried to find out what happened, but everything was so hush hush. She missed her friends. Barry adjusts his weight and breathes in deep, inhaling the lavender scent. "We can't very well have you go tell anyone about our secret talk now can we dear?" he asks. Tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "P-Please baby, I'm yours. I'd never say anything," she pleads. Barry looks down; he strokes her brown curls from her face. "I know dear, and I'm willing to bet you're telling the truth, but just like Hammond, I just can't afford to take such chances. When I told Mary she couldn't leave, she called me a psycho. Do you believe that? Said my bank account would be the death of humanity. She couldn't see things like I can. Oh Kelly, I'm glad we could talk though, it's awfully hard not being able to just let it out and converse once in awhile, all these secrets. Thank goodness for worthless whores though, huh?" Barry says looking down. Kelly cries out and tears continue to fall down her face, soaking the bed sheet. She stares up at Barry, his face is cool and collect, his breathing is slow. As his hands tighten around her neck, her vision begins to fade, tiny white spots appear at random. She can feel her mouth opening, gasping for air, but she is denied. Kelly watches his eyes; they stare down, never blinking. As her vision finally fails, the room goes black. Her dry tongue sticks to the inside of her cheek, her eyes bloodshot. She imagines a cute dinosaur. It smells like lavender.

**Pittsburgh, PA**

Ryan Irish closes the lid to his Skoal can and spits into an empty bottle. "Let's do this," he says smiling. Billy, who has been staring into space thinking about the message, looks up at him. "Just like that? You're in? Did you even listen to the message?" he snaps. Ryan waves his hand and sits back. "Yeah I did. Yada yada yada, dinosaurs. Yada yada yada, sixteen million dollars," he says coolly. Billy just shakes his head. Mini finally stands and walks to the fridge. As he pulls out a beer, he looks at Billy. "I'm kind of for it as well Bill. Think about it, huge payoff, and no one shooting back at us," he says. Ryan nods. "Gotta make the monies for the hunnies," he says. Billy throws his hands in the air frustrated. "Dinosaurs!" he yells. "There are big freaking dinosaurs on the island. I mean, does that not concern you guys? Sure getting shoot at is a risk we all take, but c'mon, I don't wanna get fucking eaten here," he says to all of them. Billy looks over to Corey, who has been silent the entire time. "Corey, what about you?" Billy asks, hoping for an ally. Corey thinks awhile longer and clears his throat. "How about we do some research first," he says. Billy jumps out of his chair and heads for the door. "Wow. I'm honestly extremely surprised that all of you are seriously considering this. It blows me away. Have fun on your island of death. And finding that cane will be a needle in a hay stake, a fucking dinosaur laced hay stake." he says slamming the door. Ryan looks over to Corey and then Mini. "Jeez, what's up his ass?" he asks. Mini looks over at him. "Maybe he's scared of dinosaurs?" he says. Ryan laughs at the idea. "How can anyone be scared of dinosaurs? They are caring creatures. All Littlefoot and his friends want to do is find a tree star and locate the great valley," he says. Mini smiles at the comment. "Land Before Time?" he asks. Ryan nods. "You know it," he says laughing. Both laugh and start finding clips of the movie on YouTube as Corey walks into the garage where Billy is. Billy sits at a computer in the corner when Corey walks up behind him. On screen is a website with the InGen logo. "Doing a little light reading I see," Corey says. Billy doesn't turn around and continues to read the page. "Well, if you crazy bastards are even considering this, I might as well dig a little. We only have three weeks to accept," he says annoyed. Billy sighs as he reads the screen. "Well so far, it checks out, unfortunately, "he says turning to Corey. "Look, if you guys are for this, you know I'm in. But this is new territory man. We know how men think, how they will react. But this is going to be completely different. Dinosaurs are a whole new ballgame. I hope were ready for this. Corey pats him on the shoulder and leaves him to do his work. "Me to Bill, I guess we'll see," he says. As he walks back into the computer room, Mini and Ryan are watching _The Land Before Time_ on Netflix. Ryan looks up as he enters the room. "Quick question Corey. In your professional opinion, do you think there will be a Sharp Tooth on this island?" he asks. Corey sighs and walks out of the room.

**Jaco**

Sally Keesport sits at the bar on the lower floor of her hotel. For the past two days she has been enjoying the beautiful beach and relaxing in the sun. As all good things come to an end, she now waits to meet her first contact for her new job. Unaware of what he looks like, she only got his name during the last phone call with her employer. As she waits, the waiter brings her another drink. Thanking him, she sips at it and sits back. Dressed in a pair of jeans and tank, she notices that she enormously stands out in the crowd. Most men are shirtless and wearing only swimming trucks, while the women are all mostly in bikinis and one pieces. Shifting awkwardly, she focuses on the small television playing above the bar. A soccer game is being played and men cheer and yell at the screen. As she takes another sip, a man walks into the room and orders a drink at the bar. The bar tender hands him a beer and he turns to face the room. His face has a full beard, but it looks as if he is only in his thirties. With a dark tan, he seems built for construction. The muscles on his arms seem like they are trying to escape from his Hawaiian shirt and his calves look as if they are made of stone. She watches his eyes closely as he scans the entire area. When his eyes meet hers, his gaze stops. Awkwardly, Sally lifts her hand and waves to him. The man smiles and walks toward her. "Hello, Miss Keesport?" he asks. Sally nods. "Yes, please sit down. It's nice to meet you Mr. Jeter," she says pulling out a chair. "Please, call me Richard, or Rich, either one works. It's very nice to meet you," he says taking a seat. Richard Jeter takes another sip of his beer and pulls out an envelope from his pocket. "So, I have some things for you here. This is your security pass, you will need this the moment we get on site, so I figured it would be easier if I brought it then signing you in when we get there," he says handing her a plastic card with her picture and information on it. The card sits inside a clear plastic cover which is attached to a strap. Sally places the security card around her neck and under her shirt. "Also, we have some papers here that need signed. Nothing really official, just for traveling in the helicopter, Safety measures basically," he says. Sally signs the three papers and hands them over. Richard places the papers inside the envelope and sits back. "That's pretty much it for now. All the important things we have to do on site. Are you all packed up?" he asks. Sally nods. "Good, well then, the schedule has changed slightly, instead of leaving tonight, we are going to fly in tomorrow morning around six. It just works better that way with the helicopter. Sound good?" he asks while finishing his beer. "Sounds good Mr. Jeter, I mean Richard, sorry," she says. He laughs as he gets up and heads to the bar. "Okay Sally, it's good to meet you and can't wait to work with you. See you tomorrow; I'll pick you up out front around six. And no worries, I'll pay for your room tonight since this was an unexpected change," he says. Sally walks out of the bar and calls for the elevator. As she waits, she sees him order another beer while making a phone call. The elevator door opens and she walks in. Her security card rubs at her chest as she presses the button for her floor.

**Jackson Estate**

"This waiting crap is for the birds Chris," Barry Jackson says while swinging his golf club. Chris Neeler watches the golf ball fly then grabs a club for himself. "Well, it's only been a couple days; we did give them three weeks to get back to us. We have to honor that now," he says taking a few practice swings. Barry throws his club back into the bag and stretches. "What of the girl?" he says looking at Chris sharply. Chris loosens his grip but continues to look down at his club. "Taken care of," he says nonchalantly. Barry nods, thinking of the escort's lifeless nude body. He shakes the image. "Well until they reach us, what can we do?" he asks. Chris strikes a ball and it flies out into the backyard. "Nothing really, there's no point to go any further with this until we have confirmation with them. Jordan ordered more equipment, should be here any day," he says watching his ball land. As they talk, a member of his staff walks out to them from the backdoor. "Sir, you have a phone call," she says. Barry and Chris look at each other as Barry takes the phone. "Thank you Sarah," he says waiting for her to retreat back into the house. When she closes the door, Barry turns to Chris. "Could this be it?" he asks. Chris shakes his head. "Couldn't be, the number you called from was your private phone upstairs. This is the regular house phone," he says. Barry frowns at this; he was hoping it would be them. Annoyed, he takes the call. "Jackson," he says frustrated. "We accept your offer. We will come to your location to start the initial briefing in two days. Confirm?" a voice says from the phone. Surprised by this unexpected call, Barry mumbles the first thing he thinks of. "Sounds awesome, my address is…" The voice cuts him off. "We know where you live. Two days," the voice says and then the line goes dead. Barry lowers the phone while realizing what just happened. Chris looks at his puzzled expression. "Who was it?" he asks. Barry looks up at him still stunned. "Them, they will be here in two days. We are a go," he says. Chris looks at Barry. "You said 'sounds awesome'," he reminds Barry. Barry snaps out of it. "I realize that! I was a little surprised by the call, since you know, you told me they wouldn't call on this line," he snorts. Chris shrugs. "Well I guess they are better than we thought. This is good news," he says. Barry smiles just a tad. "It is extremely good news. It's just a little spooky they already knew where I live," he says. Chris smiles. "Oh well, they must of done their homework. Things are starting to move forward. Let's get to your office," he says. The two leave the bag of clubs where it stands and walk into the house.

**Pittsburgh, Pa**

Mini hangs up the phone and looks over at Corey, Billy, and Ryan. Billy opens up his arms. "So? What did he say?" he asks. Mini sits back. "He said sounds awesome," he says cracking a smile. Billy raises an eyebrow. "Really?" he asks. Mini laughs. "Yeah, I think I caught him off guard. He was kind of mumbling," he says. All four laugh for a moment. Corey stands and cracks open a beer. "Okay gentlemen, lets figure out what we need to take for this visit," he says.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport releases the straps to her harness and takes off the headset she wore during the trip. For the past hour, they have been flying over nothing but water. When they took off, she watched Jaco shrink beneath her as they climbed high. Before she knew it, they had turned and headed out to sea. Now on the landing pad, she looks around her surroundings. The island seemed huge to her when she was descending to the helicopter pad, but now it seems massive. Richard Jeter comes from behind her and yells over the propellers. "Right this way Sally, welcome to Isla Nublar," he says. Sally nods and follows close to him. When they get a distance away from the helicopter, a small jeep drives to them. Once they put her bags in, they drive down the gravel path. Sally smells the warm air, while she looks ahead. A cluster of buildings are further up the road, but she notices something beyond them. Her eyes follow the concrete structure up, well over the building tops. "What is that wall for?" Sally yells over the engine. The massive concrete wall stretches far in both directions. "Is that surrounding the entire island?" she yells. Richard shakes his head and leans close to her. "Were headed to your briefing now, everything will be explained. Have your ID ready," he says. Sally pulls out her ID as the jeep pulls up to the checkpoint before the buildings. Once they are checked, the jeep drives up the road. Inside the complex, they turn right and drive down the road for a little. Before the road turns left toward buildings lining the giant wall, they turn off and park in a gravel parking lot. Several jeeps are parked there; Sally notices all have keys in the ignition. Richard and Sally jump out and grab her bags. As they walk up the sidewalk, Richard starts pointing out locations. "This is the living quarters; it's the only building with a shingled roof, so you can't miss it. This is where the majority of people stay. Its setup sort of like a college dorm slash hotel, twenty four rooms on each floor with a shared bathroom. There are elevators and steps, we have you setup on the second floor," he says. As they walk toward the dorms, he shows her more places. "To the right is the chow hall, its open 24/7, so pop in whenever you like. Also behind the dorms is the community center, it has a pool, television, pool tables, arcade, volleyball, that kind of stuff. Feel free to visit whenever, most people hang out there after work, just follow the path over there. Across the street we also have a movie theater and bowling alley," he says pointing. "Down the street where we came from, on the inside corner, is the general store. I'll be sure to get you map, it's a rather small area, but most of the buildings look alike," he says. Sally looks around at the tan structures. "Kind of like a military base," she says. Richard nods. "That was our goal, only in a smaller area," he says. As they walk up to the dorms, Sally looks around. "Where are the labs?" she asks. Richard opens the lobby door for her. "They are located at the base of the concrete wall, we have ten separate labs, I think I overheard you were assigned to lab ten. That's actually pretty nice since it's the lab closest to the dorms, also labs one and ten have separate doors on their sides that you can use to enter," he says. They stop at the elevator and press the call button. While they wait, Sally looks around. "There sure are a lot of cameras around," she says. Richard looks up at the camera pointed at the elevator. "Safety and security are our top priority here. It does seem rather overboard at first, but you'll understand by tonight," he says. Sally wonders what he could possibly mean by that, but she figures to just wait and see. When they arrive at her room, he shows her how her ID card also works as an access card to the door. "Your card will work for your personal room; it also will be activated to your lab and other buildings around the base. I'll make sure to give you a list of buildings you can enter with your card," he says. Inside the room lie a desk, bed, and mini fridge. Very college, Sally thinks. Placing her bags on the bed, she looks around. Even though it looked like an average college dorm at first, the room certainly is larger. After buying a few things, it could definitely feel like a small home. "You will be able to purchase anything you want for your room to make it as comfy as you like. It seems a little bare at the moment, but give it time. Shipping takes longer than usual due to our location, but things eventually arrive," he jokes. Sally nods. "This is fine Richard, you'll have no complaints from me," she says. Richard turns for the door. "Sounds good Sally, we will set you up at our post office after your briefing. I think we should head there now, might as well get it over with. It's pretty basic and drags, but there is important information mixed in it," he says. Sally follows him out the door and to the elevator.

**Pittsburgh, Pa**

Corey Tonelli walks out of his room carrying a green military bag. As he walks downstairs, he hears gunshots and yelling. Turning the corner, he sees Ryan playing _Battlefield_ on his Xbox. "Are you packed already?" Corey asks. Ryan yells after being shot, and then turns to him. "Yeah, I packed for a one week stay. Anything after that, I'll do laundry," he says. Corey nods and sets his bag by the front door. Sitting next to Ryan, he helps spot enemies on the video game. After about an hour, Mini walks in with his matching bag. "Yo, are we bringing weapons to this, because I didn't bring anything," he asks. Corey shakes his head. "No weapons, I plan on just doing research for now. We need to study every detail of this island. I'm hoping this Jackson guy will have the documents he claims to have. I want to be certain we have this planned perfect," he says. Mini nods and throws his bag down. Sitting next to Ryan, he grabs the video game controller. "I'll show you how to wreck these guys," he says. Corey sits back on his couch and tries to relax. He never enjoys the planning part of a job. Although he realizes that it is important, he would just rather get to the actual mission. The one thing he always reminds himself at times like this, is the fact that he has Billy at his side. Although Ryan and Mini are great at what they do, Billy has a unique ability to absorb this part of the mission and help him plan the perfect job. Without Billy's demanding ambition for perfection, the team might have been sunk once or twice. As Mini and Ryan take turns at playing the game, Billy walks in. Sitting on the couch, Billy pulls out a tiny notebook. "Okay bitches, I have as much information on this job as I could find. I still have plenty to find out, but it seems official," he says. Corey turns to him. "What else are we looking for?" he asks. Billy looks over his documentation. "Well, for starters, a basic map of the island would be nice. Not sure if they have this, but the more we know about existing buildings, the better. There are creatures on that island that will want to kill us, so we need to establish safe locations to work from. Also, if they know about what certain dinosaurs are on the island, we could research them to find weaknesses. Stuff like that will help us immensely," he says. Corey nods. "Sound's good. Listen guys, if for any moment this sounds like a no win for us, we will pull out. The only way we will go to this island is if we can be certain that we can pull this off," he says. All four agree. "Okay, our plane leaves in about three hours. Make sure you all have what you need. After we agree that we have the information we need, we'll head back here to plan weapons and equipment," Corey says.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport sits in a briefing room. To her left sits Richard Jeter and her right, David Paul. David Paul is in his sixties. He has been in command of this Isla Nublar post since it was started nearly eighteen years ago. Sally sits back, taking in what she has just learned in her briefing. "So, the wall is in place to keep these dinosaurs out?" she asks. David nods. "Exactly, even before the accident and the survivors were able to make if off the island safely, government officials decided that preserving this place was best," he says. Richard leans forward. "You see Sally, as Alan Grant and the others were taken off, we had them believe that the island was being terminated. This was a rouse set in place by the government to douse suspicion. What they actually saw was a preplanned move by us. We targeted certain areas and places so they thought the island was being terminated, but it was essentially a show" he says. David nods. "This island is a unique opportunity. We very well couldn't destroy these creatures. They are too special," David says. "The entire cover-up was in place before they even started engineering the dinosaurs. We felt if something did go wrong, we would need a course of action," Richard says. Sally processes all this information as they try and explain. "This is amazing. I can't believe you've managed to keep this a secret all these years. So, after the accident, the wall and base were set in place to study the dinosaurs?" she asks. David nods. "We had plans for the wall about three months before the first dinosaur was created. The base were at now was built more slowly as needed. The longer we stayed, the more we realized we needed. Places like the movie theatre and bowling alley were included to help people keep their sanity while on the island. We have an alarming amount of security placed around the perimeter of the entire island, just be sure to never go past the wall, besides your lab duties of course," he says. Sally nods. "What stops the dinosaurs from just going around the wall?" she asks. Richard leans forward. "That was of course a huge concern for us at first. We put ideas together and made sure it was as safe as possible. On this side of the wall, we have 24/7 surveillance with cameras and armed personnel, each end of the wall are also equipped with massive steel fences reaching far into the ocean and plenty deep, and of course, all around the island we have high grade security posts set up with more motion and heat detectors then you could imagine. In seventeen years, we have had zero incidents involving any kind of breach to our base," he says. "High grade security?" she asks. Richard smiles. "Let's just say, nothing can exit this island from the interior," he says. Sally nods. "Well this place is certainly something else. How do you power all of this?" she asks. David sits back. "Well, Hammond found a unique source of power within the island, called Geothermal. We simply adapted his method for our own use. We have a small power plant built underground powering the entire base," he says. Sally nods. "So what would you like me to do here?" she asks. David looks down at his folder. "Study my dear, examine, it's pretty obvious now why were in need of your skills. You have a master's degree in both clinical and veterinary pathology. It says here you're also very skilled in phytopathology. So with your skills, it's no wonder we didn't contact you sooner. The setup is pretty basic; Rich will show you your lab and explain things a little further. This island is a unique secret Sally, never know what you might discover," he says. With that, David closes the folder and stands. "We are very happy to have you with us Sally, I hope you will be a huge asset to us and please, if you ever need anything, let us know," he says. David turns and leaves the room while humming a catchy jingle. Sally lets all the information sink in and looks over to Richard who is smiling at her. "Want to see your lab?" he says. Sally smiles and nods.

**Jackson Estate**

Jessica Dale is watching television inside her guest house when she hears a knock on her door. Muting the show, she stands and goes to the front door. Barry Jackson and Chris Neeler stand outside. "Hello gentlemen, how can I help you," she says. Barry nods to her. "Well Jess, we have some new information and figured you would want to know. May we come in?" he asks. Jessica stands to the side. "Of course, after all, it's your house," she says joking. Barry, Chris and Jessica all sit around the kitchen table. "Well, it seems this group has accepted our arrangement and is going to be here tomorrow. We were gathering all important documents for a folder to give them. Have you been able to find anything else the last couple of days?" Barry asks. Jessica thinks about her last several night's on the computer. "I got into the satellite again about two days ago, but after looking around for several minutes, my networked crashed and I got booted. I couldn't manage to get inside the satellite again after that, seems they installed more security. That's probably why I got booted. But I should be able to get inside soon, I just need to poke around some more for backdoors," she says. Barry nods. "So there's nothing new around the area?" Chris asks. Jessica turns his way. "Well, I do believe that there is a network built inside the supposed buildings, the orange part of the thermal map. I can't say they are buildings for sure, but they should have a server running somewhere around the island. It surfaced once I was looking at their satellite. It's not possible to get in though," she says. Barry leans back. "Why not?" he asks. "It's not wireless. Without wireless servers built in, you can't enter the actual network streaming. You need to plug directly in basically," she says. "If it's not wireless, then how did you come across its existence?" Chris asks. "I basically found it by mistake. The satellite runs in conjunction with the island network in a way. The satellite gathers information, and then it sends this information to another wireless server. This server acts like a mail man in a way. Once it has the information, twice a day it goes offline. My guess is when this middle server goes offline, it hardlines into the island server and delivers the information. This way, if the satellite server is ever entered, we can't piggyback to the island. It cuts off all access, pretty smart really," she says. Chris looks puzzled. "So you're not really sure if this mail man server links up to the island, it's just a guess?" he asks. Jessica shrugs. "It is a guess, but the satellite has a sort of contact list built into it, I can see where each piece of information is programmed to go, or delivered. Certain information is put in a folder named IN428HLS. The number is irrelevant, but the first set of initials, I believe, are for Isla Nublar. And the second is short for Hardline Server. So yes it is a guess, but I think I'm right," she says. Barry thinks it over. "Okay, well we can't enter the island network, so that's a dead end?" he asks. "Basically. Once I get back inside the satellite, I was going to try and insert a bug into the delivery folder and have it sent to the island. The bug works like recon. It gathers as much intel once inside the network and then travels back the way it came. So in about a day, it would be ready for pickup inside the satellite again. But I was going to see if you wanted me to do it first," she says. Barry thinks this over. "Let's hold off on this bug until we talk to the group first. They might want to approach this quieter and we don't want to set off any alarms just yet," he says. Jessica agrees. "Well, the program is built, so if you ever need it, it's available," she says. "Sounds good Jess, thanks. When the group gets here, I'll be sure to have you brief them with this," Barry says. "I'll be here sir," she says. Barry and Chris leave the guest house and walk up the sidewalk toward the main house. "What do you think Chris?" Barry asks. "She has an amazing ass," Chris says. "About the computer bug damn it," Barry yells. "Well, it could work. Jess does have the ability to do amazing things. I'm just worried about us being caught snooping around. You made the right call, the group should decide if it's worth it now," he says. Barry nods. "Do we have rooms set up for them when they arrive?" he asks. "Yes, we are ready for them whenever they get here, no worries," Chris says. Jessica watches the two walk up the sidewalk from the window. Always in debate those two. Something catches her eye and she sees a delivery truck drive past the main house toward the west hangar. The truck is plain white with no special markings on it at all. Jessica squints her eyes to see further. No license plate either.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport follows Richard Jeter out of the building where her briefing was held. They jump in a jeep and Richard starts up the engine. "Do all the jeeps have keys in them," Sally asks. "Yep, feel free to use them whenever you need. Just keep the keys in the ignition. We have about fifteen jeeps on site, you can use any of them," Richard says. They turn out of the parking lot and drive down the gravel road. The warm air hits Sally's face as she looks at the massive wall. "Have you ever seen one?" she asks. Richard nods. "A dinosaur? I have actually. Each lab has viewing windows to the inside island, about three months ago I was able to catch some Compys, I mean Procompsognathus, running around. I've seen a Compy in a lab when it was found dead, but never alive. Other than those, nothing face to face. But we have pictures of others we caught on camera. I'll show them to you at the lab. It's actually pretty funny, a whole island full of these animals, and they are hardly seen," he says. They pull up to a three way intersection and continue straight heading for the wall, the road turns right and follows the wall. Sally looks to her left, at the base of the wall sits a very large and long building; her own lab sits inside. Coming to a stop in the parking lot, Richard hops out and shows Sally to the side of the labs. "All ten labs are set up the same. The one exception you and lab one have are these side doors. Instead of entering through the main doors out front, your card will give you access to this door as well. And as you can see, the dorms are right over there," he says pointing. Sally turns and looks at the dorms. Located further down the road at the bend, Sally could easily walk if needed. Richard waits at the door as Sally pulls out her card. Sliding it through the slot, the green light flashes and she pulls the door open. The smell that hits her brings a smile to her face; the smell of a lab. Inside she finds all of her new equipment gleaming. The beakers sit side by side empty, the biopsy needles lay beside each other according to size, a new box of glass slides sits on the clean counter unopened, to her right Sally notices the automated analyzers still have the plastic on them to prevent scratches on the stainless steel fronts. All her equipment is top notch and brand new. She marvels over the precise perfection of her lab, her special toy room. Richard stays behind her, watching her eyes scan the room in delight. "We thought you would like it," he says. Sally turns to him. "It's wonderful and perfect at the same time. Its wonderfect," she says. Richard laughs and walks across the room. "Glad you like it, here are some documents for you to go over the next couple of days. We aren't expecting you to jump right in of course. We figure let you catch up on some certain things, maybe stop in other labs to see how we work. It's really up to you when you want to dive into work, but please, no hurry. When you're ready to start your research, your lab will be available whenever you like," he says. Sally nods and looks around. The wall that sits on the interior side of the lab is noticeable different. "Is that concrete?" she asks. Richard turns to the wall. "Yep, that's actually part of the wall that divides us from the remaining island. These labs were built right up against it. These are the windows I was telling you about," he says. Richard shows her the six windows that look into the island. Each window is very tiny. Sally compares them to submarine windows. The glass appears to be extremely thick, if that wouldn't stop a dinosaur, the size would. Sally lifts her hand to glass, with an educated guess; the window is about seven by seven inches. "I'm assuming the windows are this small for safety reasons?" she asks. Richard nods. "That's about it. The odds of a dinosaur even trying to get past the wall are low, but we didn't want to risk anything. It took us awhile to find the right glass too. The wall is so thick, we had to essentially invent a new type of glass to be able to see through clearly and still be thick enough for the wall. Another important feature, you can't view into the lab from outside. Each window simple looks like a black circle from the outside," he says. Sally looks through the window into the jungle. To each side are more concrete walls about seven feet tall. Each wall extends into the jungle about thirty feet. The walls point slightly out, forming a v to her windows. Above she sees only sky. The ground is still the original island dirt, small plants and shrubs spread across grass and dirt. The only noticeable thing that stands out are the trees, they appear to have been cut back from the wall about twenty feet, just before the smaller concrete walls end. "How do I get samples from out there?" she asks. Richard yells from across the room to her left. "Using this," he says. Sally turns and sees him resting on the wall, behind him embedded in the concrete wall lies a shiny steel door. Sally is surprised she missed the door since it stands out on the concrete wall like a sore thumb. "It's actually quite simple. There are three steps to using the door. The first thing you do is flick this switch. Watch from the window there," he says. Sally looks through a window as Richard flicks the switch. Even though it is still daylight outside, the massive flood lights are hard to miss. "We have fifteen lights attached to this switch, all turn on at once," Richard says. Sally looks out into the jungle. Each concrete wall has six lights on it facing into her area. The other three must be above her facing down. "Why so bright?" she asks. "Well for starters, safety. We figure the sudden brightness will scatter any animal away. But also, so you can see while you're out there, especially at night. It's a dangerous island Sally, be on guard at all times while gathering samples," he says. Sally nods. "I understand," she says. Richard turns to the next switch. "Okay, next is the motion detector. It's harder to see since it is still light, but you might be able to catch it," he says. Sally looks out to the area as he presses the button. At first all she can hear is a low hum, but as her eyes adjust, she sees movement. The pale green laser grid is as wide as her area and it is slowly moving away from her, the track it follows is embedded in the concrete walls stemming out. "Wow," Sally says watching the grid. Richard looks through the window as well. "Good, you see it. The grid starts right outside this wall, and then slowly it moves out to the end of those concrete walls. Once it's in place, it stays on until you complete your work. If anything attempts to go through the grid while you're outside, an alarm will sound. I'll show you the alarm once were outside," he says. Once the hum ends and the grid stops, the last switch flashes green. "This shows that everything is set. The lights are active and the grid is in place. When this switch lights up, you can press it to release the locks," he says. Richard presses the green switch and Sally hears the locks release. Richard pulls the steel handle and the door opens smoothly revealing a corridor about ten feet long. "Are we passing through the wall I'm guessing," she asks. Richard nods. Sally stops and thinks. "So you mean the glass in the windows is as thick as this, and you can still see so clearly?" she asks. Richard laughs. "You betcha, like I said, we invented them practically," he says. Sally shakes her head. "Wow," she says to herself. They walk down the small corridor and come to another door. Another steel door, but clearly different. This door has a small window in the center that looks out into the jungle. Lower on the door Sally sees a round turn handle. "This door is simple Sally, make sure your area is clear just for safe measures and then simply rotate the handle to release the locks. Lefty loosey, righty tighty," he says joking. As Richard turns the handle, Sally hears a clunk as the locks release. Richard turns to Sally. "Welcome to the jungle," he says pushing the door open. "C'mon out," Richard says stepping through the opening. Sally follows him through the door and steps onto the dirt floor. At first it seems eerily quiet to her, then the jungle comes alive. The surprising difference from this side to the other is alarming. The jungle seems very warm, and there is no breeze at all. The sounds of insects and birds echo off the wall, somewhere far away, a long screech lets out. Sally shudders as she imagines what's out in the jungle and feels unsafe for a moment. Richard walks about ten feet out and turns. "Well, this is your area. Try and do things quickly out here, but feel free to do as you want. Other labs try different foods and lures to get animals to come closer, feel free to experiment," he says. Sally walks around and takes in her area. "What if something does try and enter?" she asks. Richard walks toward the laser grid. "If something wants to enter, it can. The grid is only a motion and heat detector. But you will certainly know when it happens. I'll show you," he says. Richard pulls out a radio and raises it to his mouth. "Control room, standby for a grid test at lab ten," he says. The radio crackles. "Copy that lab ten, standing by," the voice says. Richard walks toward the grid and waves his hand through it. Sally jumps at the alarm. The sound resembles a fire truck, but is much louder and ear piercing. The alarm rings for about ten seconds before ending. Richard walks back to Sally. "The control room turned the alarm off, but in a real life situation, it won't turn off. If anything ever happens, guards will come immediately. Just get inside and lock the doors, the guards will silence the alarm after they check the area," he says. Sally nods. "Thanks for showing me that, it makes me feel safer," she says. Richard nods. "No problem Sally. Still remember though, animals can enter. So if you hear that alarm, get inside," he says. "Has an animal ever run in the grid at someone," she asks. Richard thinks a moment. "One time an alarm went off when someone was outside. They followed procedure and made it inside safely. Afterwards we went over video footage and never saw what triggered the alarm. Nothing ran in, so it was reported as a random animal; rat or opossum probably," he says. Richard walks toward the exterior door with Sally."I almost forgot. You also have three cameras out here. See them up there?" he says pointing. Sally looks up and sees three cameras evenly placed above her area. Richard turns for the door. "Okay, I'll show you how to operate those inside, but first, I'll show you how to close these doors now," he says. Sally follows Richard through the exterior door and stands aside. Richard turns the handle and Sally hears the familiar clunk. They then return to the lab through the corridor and Richard turns to the interior door. "Okay, closing this door is very simple. Once you have the door shut, the locks engage automatically. Then you simply press the green button and everything resets," he says. Richard pushes the door shut and Sally hears the locks engage. Sally presses the green button and looks out a window. Outside, she hears the hum of the grid retracting. The grid slowly makes its way back toward the lab. Once the grid reaches the wall, the humming stops and the exterior lights turn off. Richard turns to her. "Everything is ready again now," he says. Sally nods, taking in all the information. "What if this door shuts while I'm outside?" she asks. Richard snaps his fingers. "I'm sorry; I forgot to show you the keypad. Well, if this door ever shuts while you're outside, immediately get inside the corridor and lock the exterior door. Once you're inside, there is a keypad located on the wall just outside this door," he says knocking on the interior door."Simply key in 428 and the door will release. It will only pop open about three inches, so you'll have to push it open the rest of the way," he says. Richard walks over to a video screen below the middle windows. "This is the unit for viewing the cameras outside. It's all touch screen, so just press either number to bring the feed in. They record automatically when the doors are open, but if you ever want to record when inside, press this red dot here at the top of the screen. They also rotate and zoom, so you can adjust however," he says. Sally plays with the cameras a bit. She rotates –_camera 3_- to the left, viewing the exterior door; zooming the camera in, she sees the tiny window. Satisfied that they cover her entire area, she stands back. Richard looks at her. "Everything good?" he asks. Sally nods. "Easy breezy," she says. Richard laughs. "Okay, so how about this. I'll give you those pictures of the dinosaurs we captured and you can go unpack at the dorm. Tomorrow we can go over more stuff around the base and the lab. Sound good?" he asks. Sally nods.

**Jackson Estate**

Barry Jackson sits at his desk, scanning over the morning news. Most of the people who live on his estate are still asleep. Barry set the alarm for 4:00AM today out of pure excitement. Today the group he contacted, Silent Shot, will arrive and they will begin planning for the job he's been developing for two years. As he stands and stretches, he walks over to his window. Outside the sun still hasn't risen and rain pelts the window. Even though the weather is gloomy, Barry doesn't mind. Excitement runs through his veins. Usually Sarah brings him coffee and breakfast, but being so early, he won't wake her. Barry ties a knot in his robe and walks to the stairs. Walking down he thinks of the cane. Perhaps when he's older he'll use it to walk; to show off such a rare beauty. He sighs. By the time he'll need the cane to walk, dinosaurs will once again rule the world and he'll be underground in his fortress; nobody to show off too. Well, maybe he'll use it anyway, even if he doesn't need it. His friends will be so jealous. Friends, more like competition. Barry turns at the bottom and heads for the kitchen. A bowl of cereal will suffice today, perhaps some fruit. Swinging the door open, Barry stands face to face with someone unrecognizable. An intruder! "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? You picked the wrong god damn house buddy," Barry says grabbing the man by his black shirt and pushing him back. The man doesn't budge; strong. Mini smiles slightly. Even though Barry has strength, Mini has more. Standing in front of Barry, Mini raises his hands; a bowl of cereal. "I can't find your milk," he says. Barry looks extremely confused, looking back and forth from Mini and the cereal. "Mr. Jackson." A voice calls out from Barry's left. Barry turns his head and sees three more men dressed in black fatigues. "Sir, we are Silent Shot. We talked on the phone," Corey Tonelli says. Barry stares at Corey for a moment with his mouth slightly open. "Ah, the milk is in the second refrigerator," is all he can say. Mini turns and looks around. "You have two?"

**Isla Nublar**

The shower is welcomed. It was another long night of nightmares. Sally Keesport shakes the images from her mind. Stepping out and drying off, she thinks of her lab. It's all hers. All her hard work and patience has paid off. Things will be different now. Deciding that she might go to the pool later today, Sally puts on a bikini under her white shorts and blue shirt. After putting on her clothes, Sally leaves the bathrooms and walks down the hall to her room. She finally saw some people last night at the dorms, a couple dressed in regular clothes walked past her as she walked to her room. They traded nods and Sally heard hushed voices from them. As she turned to her door, she looked down the hallway. They were gone from sight. Now a new morning, Sally opens her door. Such a bare room greets her. Sitting on her bed, she combs her hair using a tiny makeup case for a mirror. Mirror - another item for her list of needs. Pulling her hair back into a ponytail and content with her appearance, Sally checks the clock. 7:56AM. Sally heads for the door and shuts it behind her. Outside Richard Jeter sits in a Jeep, he wears a purple colored Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts. The radio plays a Weezer song. Sally smiles, _Island in the Sun_. "Hello Richard," she says opening the door. Richard nods. "Morning Sally, another beautiful day," he says starting the Jeep. Sally nods and shuts the door. "So Sally, should we explore the base a little and then head to the labs?" he asks. Sally pulls her shades down. "Sounds perfect. I should learn my new home huh?" she says. Richard laughs and pulls away. Driving down the road that parallels the massive wall, Sally looks to her right at the passing labs. All of her ideas run through her mind, endless amounts of time to study anything she wants. As they pull up to the intersection, Richard turns right and heads away from the base. "This is really the only other road leading way from base, aside from the road that we came in from the helicopter pad. After we cross the river up here, it leads to the beach," he says over the engine. As the car goes over a narrow bridge, Sally looks down the river. The water seems to be coming straight from the base of the wall. "Is there a hole in the wall over there?" she asks. Richard slows the Jeep to a stop on the bridge. "Sort of, we couldn't very well cut off the water flow of the river, so we had to make adjustments. The water actually flows through a series of steel grids. The bars are small enough not to allow anything in or out, but it lets the water flow naturally. Some scientist come down here and take samples from the river, it does flow through the entire island, so feel free to see what you can find," he says stepping on the gas. Further down the road leads to a gravel parking lot. Richard turns off the Jeep and steps out. Sally follows and looks down to the beach. The beach is beautiful; white sand gleams as the clear waters gently washes up slowly and quietly. Sally closes her eyes for a moment, it feels like Jaco again. Looking down both sides of the beach, she sees on each side a guard standing on top of a security tower. "Are those men always there?" she asks. Richard nods. "It might not always be the same man, but yes, there will always be a guard on lookout. We have seven towers guarded at all times around base, hard to miss, they run along the perimeter," he says. Sally watches the people on the beach. Some lay on towels relaxing, while others splash in the water drinking beer. Richard smiles as one dunks the other. "People enjoy the beach a lot, relaxing atmosphere, do you like to swim Sally?" he asks. Sally thinks of her brother for only a moment and then shakes the thought. "I uh, I'm not really big into swimming, but I love lying on the beach," she says. Richard agrees. "It can be quite peaceful. Okay well, let me show you some more sights, then maybe lunch, and then I'll leave you to do whatever you would like. Sound good? He asks. Sally nods and turns for the Jeep.

**Jackson Estate**

Corey Tonelli finishes off the rest of his water bottle while looking over a file. For hours he and his team have been going over document after document, planning the biggest job they have ever done. When they first arrived, they were overwhelmed with how much information Barry actually had. Billy decided that they split up and take on different sections. Mini was tasked with researching every known dinosaur Hammond created, while Ryan was in charge of building a solid map of the island as best as possible. Corey and Billy work together to start building a strategy of insertion and extraction. All four work silently and diligently. Occasionally Barry and his associate Chris will come in and answer any questions, but all in all, they leave them to do their work. Barry and Chris sit in the kitchen, their meals barely touched. "What do you think Chris?" Barry asks. "Everything seems fine. It's amazing that they can just work non-stop like that. Very professional," Chris says biting into his sandwich. Barry leans back thinking. "I think I'm going to ask Jessica to join them, she's good at doing research and maybe she can help them find certain thing," he says. Chris nods. "Couldn't hurt," he says before taking a sip of his drink. Upstairs, Mini opens another folder, glancing over it, he stretches. "Okay, so there are two islands all together right?" he asks. Billy looks up. "Yes, Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. Sorna was believed to be the main lab to create the dinosaurs, and then once they were ready, they would be shipped to Nublar," he says. Mini nods. "Okay, but I have conflicting lists from one island and the other. Could it be possible that there were different dinosaurs on each island?" he asks. Billy thinks it over. "I guess it's possible, you would think that they would have matching sets. What did you find?" Billy asks. Mini looks over his papers and lays them side by side. "Okay, so here is the list of known dinosaurs on Nublar. But if you look at the records for Sorna, we have quite a few additions. Let's see; Mussaurus, Ornitholestes, Corythosaurus, Carnotaurus and Pachycephalosaurus are all in Ian Malcolm's private InGen statement from the incident at Sorna, but checking with every known report from Isla Nublar, these dinosaurs are never mentioned. I guess these could have been engineered after the accident on Nublar, but you would think these would have been there, especially the Carnotaurus," he says. Corey looks up from his file. "Why especially the Carnotaurus?" he asks. Mini sits back and grabs his water bottle. "Because after reading this statement from Malcolm; this dinosaur was one bad motherfucker. I'm talking a beast of a predator. It uses camouflage, hunts at night, ambush style, its one sneaky bastard" he says. Billy shakes his head frowning. "Awesome, camouflage, let's hope the reports are right and they aren't on Nublar," he says. Mini nods and leans forward. "Well, should I include these extra dinosaurs from Sorna with my research in case we run into them on Nublar, even though they aren't mentioned?" he asks. Corey nods. "Better research all of them, just in case. Never know what we'll run into," he says. Mini gives a thumbs up and continues reading over papers, taking notes. Corey looks over at Ryan who is squinting at a fuzzy building blueprint. "How goes it with the layouts Ry?" he asks. Ryan looks up and smiles. "Well, it's definitely a base of some kind behind the wall. I've seen enough layouts of base camps to recognize one. As for the interior of the island, there are plenty of buildings. But who the hell knows the condition they will be in after twenty years. I could very well lead us to a marked camp location and find it a pile of rubble or a den to a hungry t-rex," he says. Billy looks to the ceiling and lets out a groan. "This is going to be so much fun guys, really, just a blast," he says monotone. Everyone laughs at the remark and they hear a knock. Turning, the team sees Barry and Chris enter. "Gentlemen, I apologize for bothering you, but I wanted you to meet Jessica Dale. She works for me and is the one who has found most of this research you're studying right now," he says. Behind, Jessica steps through the door and gives a simple wave. "Hi guys. Hope you're finding everything you need?" she asks. All men remain silent for a moment, taken aback by Jessica's beauty. After an awkward moment of silence, Mini looks around the table and coughs. "Well, now that we've officially creeped you out, nice to meet you Jess," he says. Jess smiles and looks to the floor. The team chuckles and Corey hops out of his chair, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you Miss Dale. Corey Tonelli, team leader. Thank you for all of this information, it will help us immensely with our mission. When Mr. Jackson told us he had files of documents for us, we never imagined all of this. Very nice work," he says pulling her up a chair. Jessica sits and smiles. "Please call me Jess, and it's no problem, I hope you find everything you need to return safely", she says. Barry pats Jessica on the shoulders. "Yes, she has proved to be extremely helpful to me, and a good friend. Now gentlemen, I've brought her up here today to be of some assistance. She probably knows more about these documents then any of us, so if you need her expertise, she is available," he says. Corey nods. "Thank you sir, we could definitely use all the help available," he says. Barry nods. "Well then, I shall let you get back to it, please feel free to call me if anything is needed," he says, then turning for the door. Jessica shifts in her chair, the whole team is looking at her. "So, anyone need some help" she asks. Ryan and Mini immediately raise their hands, Jessica smiles.

**Isla Nublar**

After visiting the beach, Richard Jeter began showing Sally all of the locations of the base. As they pulled away, Richard had Sally reach into the glove compartment and grab a map. Although the base itself seemed rather small, there were quite a lot of locations squeezed in. First they passed the security forces building; this is where the personnel that guard the towers report, as well as the security for the labs and other buildings. The security personnel have their own living quarters inside this building, so they don't stay at the dorms. Next they passed the building where Sally had her initial briefing. Richard explained that this was the main building where meetings take place; meetings such as lab progress reports and quarterly reviews. It's also used for meetings with investors, security briefings and special guests. Sally learned that the offices were mainly on the first floor, while David Paul had a personal living quarters on the second floor. A beautiful home; according to Richard. After passing this, they turned and passed a slightly smaller building. Sally was told this was the library and to pop in whenever she would like. They apparently have a range of books from random fiction all the way to professional science and medical research texts. The library also has a room with computers if Sally ever needs to access the internet. Behind the library sat a building that Richard called the Mini Mall. The west side of this building houses the base hospital while the rest of the building consists of everyday needs such as the post office, laundry mat, barber shop, etc… There is also a single gas pump located there for all the Jeeps, simply drive up and fill with no fee. Richard also explained that the power plant for the base is beneath the Mini Mall. As they drove past the library, next he showed her the general store. The general store is basically a place to get simple things. They range from household items such as soap, toothpaste and hair dryers, to fishing rods, candles, and chewing gum. Outside the store, two shirtless men carried a kayak they presumably rented from the store. After the general store, Richard turned left at an intersection. If they would have turned right, they would have driven back to the helicopter pad. Richard told Sally that the docks could be reached that way also. The docks are where mainly everything gets delivered. Security forces are tasked with overlooking the docks as well as handling the loading and unloading. As they turned and drove down the road, they passed the movie theater and bowling alley. The movie theater only has two screens and is open Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. With five showings per screen a day, Sally could definitely catch a movie sometime. The bowling alley was pretty basic too, with ten lanes and a mini bar; a lot of people enjoy going there. They ended the tour at the chow hall. The chow hall was open 24/7 and is set up like a buffet. Anytime someone can come in and find a mixed variety of things to eat. Sally decided to go for the breakfast option of eggs and bacon, while Richard picked a burger and fries. As they ate lunch at a booth, Richard explained more things around the base. The community center was located behind the dorm and he encouraged her to stop in. Most people tend to migrate there after work hours and it has become a social hotspot. After lunch, they walk to the Jeep and Richard hands Sally a peppermint. "I always take a lot of these, I love them," he says. Sally puts the peppermint in her front pocket and climbs in the Jeep with him. Richard pulls out of the parking lot and turns for the dorms. Pulling to the front of the building, Sally gets out and closes the door. "Well, thank you again for showing me the base Richard," she says. Richard waves his hand at her. "Anytime Sally, it takes a little time to get use to the base but eventually it will become your home. Anyway, I was thinking the best thing to do now is just let you get adjusted for the remainder of the week. Three more days until the weekend, so why don't you just get settled in, explore the base, relax on the weekend and then Monday, poke around at the lab and decide what you would like to research," he says. Sally nods. "Sounds good. Is it okay if visit the lab before Monday?" she asks. Richard laughs. "Absolutely; no need ever to ask, it is officially your lab Sally," he says. Sally smiles as Richard starts the Jeep. "Thanks again Richard," she says. "No problem Sally. Let me know if you need anything. Have a good one," he says pulling away. Sally watches the Jeep drive down the road past the labs. Turning around to the dorms, she decides to check out the community center. She spots the path leading around the dorms and walks towards it.

**Jackson Estate**

"Okay everyone, how about we break for an hour, and then resume till sundown," Corey Tonelli says as he stands and stretches. Ryan spits tobacco into his empty water bottle and sits back. "Coolbeans man, my eyes are killing me," he says. Corey looks down at Billy who is still looking at maps of the island. Corey pats Billy on the shoulder. "You too Bill, it's not going anywhere," he says. Billy lays the file down and sits back. "I know, but we need to find a decent entry point. It seems obvious to just raft onto the beach at night, but my guts telling me the security around the island will be top notch," he says. Corey turns for the door. "Let's go eat, then we'll find an entry point," he says. Billy stands and rubs his back. He looks across the table and sees Mini and Jessica going over papers spread about. "How's the dino info going Mini?" he asks. Mini and Jessica look up at Billy. "I think we have a complete list. We're just going through again to make sure we didn't miss anything," Mini says. Billy raises his eyebrows. "That was fast. How many different species are we thinking?" he asks. Mini looks down and starts counting. "Eighteen," Jessica says. Mini looks up. "Yeah, eighteen confirmed for Nublar, with another handful of possibles from Sorna," he says. Billy shakes his head. "Eighteen dinosaur species if we're lucky. This is going to be crazy," he says. Mini nods. "Wait until my briefing. I'll break them down into categories. Some of these won't be a problem if we keep a distance. We just need to tread carefully," Mini says. Billy turns for the door. "Riiight, don't wanna go smack an _eat-your-ass-asaurus_ on the butt now do we," he says leaving the room. "Only if you're into that," he hears Mini yell from the room. Downstairs, Billy enters the kitchen and finds Corey and Ryan eating hamburgers. Barry Jeter and Chris sit with them. Billy walks over to the grill and begins fixing his lunch. He listens in on the conversation. "Well Mr. Jackson, we just don't want to rush into this. We need a concrete plan if we intend to hit the vault and find your cane," Corey says. Barry nods. "I understand completely, I was just wondering if you had a time frame yet," he asks. Corey swallows his food and sips his drink. "Not yet, but things are moving along. Me and Bill over there have been going over different approaches for insertion. But so far, we just don't have enough info to commit to anything. We have multiple ideas together that we can change as we gather new information," Corey says. Barry sits back in his chair. "What information do you require, if I may ask?" Barry says. Billy turns to the table. "Well for starters, we don't know what kind of security they have around the island. Those yellow circles are a guess. They could be cameras, motion detectors, heat sensors, or even manned stations," Billy says. Barry turns to Billy. "I see, I see, is there anything I could do to help you?" he asks. Billy shrugs. "We went through all the files pertaining to security. We just don't have anything confirmed. We think the best approach is doing recon onsite," he says. Chris leans forward. "Onsite?" he asks. Corey looks to Chris. "Yes, we think the best way to find out is getting on the island itself and doing recon before entering the interior of the island. If we can find a location to set up, we could access this onsite server that Jessica found and bring up the network to the entire island and hopefully the base itself. If we can do that, then we could definitely find a way inside quietly," Corey says. Barry thinks about it. "You're saying the best approach so far is going in blind?" he asks. Corey nods. Chris shakes his head. "That sounds extremely risky," he says. Ryan walks over to the sink and places his dish inside. "That's when we work the best man," he says. Chris rubs his temples. "I don't know about this. I certainly respect your decision, so if this is best way, then so be it. I still think it sounds risky though. Also, how will you access this onsite server without being caught? Jessica certainly can't teach you guys how to do it in so little time," he says. Corey finishes his meal and stands up with his empty dish. "Oh that's easy, she's coming with us," he says. The whole kitchen falls silent. Barry and Chris look at each other confused. "I guess I'll need to pack then," a voice says from the kitchen door. Everyone looks over to the door and sees Mini and Jessica standing there. Mini pats Jessica on the shoulder. "Road trip," he yells.

**Isla Nublar**

Inside the community center, Sally Keesport walks around exploring. The overall feeling of the building is relaxing. Windows line all the walls allowing the sun to shine in. Although one side looks straight to the massive wall outside, the other sides allow a beautiful view of the ocean a little distance away. Inside the building is actually separated into several rooms. The back rooms include different table games including pool and ping pong. Sitting all around the perimeter of the room are couches and chairs. The middle room is the largest and consists of many televisions and couches. As Sally walks past, she sees a man and woman yelling at each other in competition while playing some video game. On the screen she sees characters running around with guns. Outside of the window, several people are playing volleyball while someone flips burgers on a grill. The other end of the center is split into two other rooms. The left room contains several arcade games lining the walls. A single guy sits on a stool, his back to her. He has no shirt on and looks to be quite in shape. Sally can see an iPod on his arm. He wears a pair of board shorts and sandals lay next to his stool. His backwards hat has a character on it; Sally squints and sees it's a Ninja Turtle. He's quite invested in the game. Across the hallway is the gym. Several different machines line the walls while weights are in the center. Several people are doing different exercises. The girl who Sally saw in the dorm hallway is running on a treadmill, facing her. They meet eyes and the girl stares at her while she runs. Sally throws a quick wave and smile and continues past the gym. The hallway ends at a staircase and Sally slowly walks down. At the bottom, it opens up to a room almost as large as the entire community center. A massive pool lies in the center. Several chairs and tables are on both sides and at the end of the room are the bathrooms/changing rooms. About a dozen people are hanging out down here, none seem to notice her. Turning around, Sally heads back upstairs. Sally heads down the hallway into the last room. Grabbing the triangle, she grabs the pool balls and racks them up. As she grabs a pool stick from the wall, she hears a voice behind her. "Mind if I join you," someone asks. Sally turns around and sees the arcade ninja turtle hat guy standing next to the pool table. "I mean, if that's okay with you," he says. Sally nods her head and grabs him a pool stick. "Sure, if you don't mind losing to the new girl," she says. The guy laughs and shrugs. "I hope you are good, I'm tired of beating all these rookies. Aaron Brides, nice to meet you," he says. Sally shakes his hand, he has a firm handshake. "Sally Keesport, nice to meet you," she says. "Yeah, you're the new girl in lab ten huh? We heard you were coming soon," he says while chalking his stick. Sally grabs the white ball and walks to the end of the table. "That's me, so what do you do?" she asks. Aaron leans against the wall. "Well, the rule here on the island is we don't talk about work when we're off duty, but since your new, I guess I'll make an exception', he says smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know," Sally says embarrassed. Aaron waves his hand laughing. "It's really not a big deal. But next time I might have to cut off a finger," he says laughing. Sally laughs and breaks the pool balls. "If I win, I get to keep my finger. Deal?" she says. Aaron laughs again. "It's a deal. Oh and I'm here to do research the same as you, I'm a pathologist; main studies are clinical and dermatopathology. I'm in lab three," he says. Sally sinks another ball and leans up. "Do you get a lot of skin samples here?" she asks. Aaron shakes his head. "Not really, but since I'm in derma, I usually get first dibs on anything found," he says. "That's awesome, can I come see your lab sometime?" she asks. Aaron smiles. "Well first you gotta buy me dinner," he says. They laugh and Sally sinks another ball. "I'm kidding; you can stop in any time. But just so you know, it's a mess," he says. Sally misses a shot and sits at a table. "That's okay, I'm just trying to get a sense of what I'm here to do," she says. Aaron sinks a shot and shrugs. "Anything you want really. Just decide on a project and produce results. Never know what you'll find outside your lab door each day. Its kind of fun to see what you find," he says. Sally nods her head slowly, thinking of what she'll do. Outside of the room, Sally sees the girl from the treadmill walking down the hallway towards them. She walks to the door and knocks on the glass. Aaron turns around and waves to her. The girl waves Aaron to come out to her and he sets his pool stick down. "I'll be right back Sally, it seems Jenna needs something," he says opening the door and walking out. Sally watches as the two step away from the door and talk for awhile. Aaron is in incredible shape, his shirtless body shows off his muscular arms and noticeable abs. Sally decides to go to the gym as much as possible. The girl, Jenna, seems to be asking him questions. They don't seem like a couple, but the way they act shows they know each other pretty good. Aaron put his hand in the air, expecting a high-five. Jenna rolls her eyes and laughs, turning away. Aaron smacks her butt and she lets out a giggle. Aaron turns around smiling. Walking back in, he grabs his pool stick. "Okay, back to whooping your ass," he says. Sally laughs. "Everything okay?" she asks. Aaron sinks a ball. "Oh yeah, a bunch of people are heading to the beach, she was just wondering if I was going," he says. "You can go if you want, I don't want to keep you," Sally says. Aaron waves his hand. "No worries Sally. I didn't really want to go today anyway and you were a perfect excuse," he says smiling. Sally laughs. "Well I don't want to step on anyone's toes on my second day here," she says looking at him. Aaron looks up surprised. "Oh it's nothing like that. Me and Jenna aren't together. Were just good friends. We got here at the same time and went through all the briefings together," he says. Sally nods her head. "Okay, just making sure. Sorry, I didn't mean to pry," she says. Aaron sinks another ball. "It's all good Sal," he says. Sally thinks of her brother for a moment. He always called her Sal. She shakes the thought from her mind and looks to Aaron, who is looking at her. "I'm sorry, did you say something," she asks. Aaron laughs. "Lost you for a second there huh? Umm, Yeah, I asked when you wanted to stop by the lab?" he says. Sally thinks for a second. "Well, I'm technically free until Monday. So whenever works for you," she says. Aaron thinks for moment. "Tomorrow is good for me, I'm just analyzing some liquid I found on a rock, I think it might be blood," he says. Sally sinks a ball. "Neat, tomorrow is perfect. What time should I stop by?" she asks. Aaron sinks another ball. "Let's see, I usually work from ten to five, so anytime between that works," he says as he misses a shot. Sally leans down and lines up a shot. "I'll be there," she says. After a few more shots, Sally sinks the eight ball. "Well, looks like I get to keep my finger," she says smiling. Aaron shakes his head laughing. "It seems like I finally have a worthy adversary. Good game Sally," he says hanging his pool stick on the wall. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower and head to my room. See you tomorrow," he says. Sally holds her hand up for a high-five. "Cowabunga," she says. Aaron laughs and gives her a solid high-five and heads out the door. Sally watches him turn for the exit. "My lord you're sexy," she says out loud.

**Jackson Estate**

Barry Jackson and Corey Tonelli stand in the hallway outside of Barry's office. Corey announced at lunch that he and his team intend to bring Barry's computer hacker, Jessica Dale, along for the mission. Confused for awhile, Barry needed to hear his reasoning for this. "Don't you think she will be a burden on the team?" Barry asks. Corey thinks the question over. "Perhaps, but she is still the best person for the job. We need to get inside their network, plain and simple. And Chris was right, she can't teach us in time," he says. Barry scratches the back of his neck. "I don't know about this, putting Jess is danger. It doesn't feel right," he says. Corey nods. "I understand completely sir, but it's still our best plan so far. And she wouldn't be in danger, she will never enter the island," he says. Barry looks up. "Oh, she won't go in?" he asks. Corey shakes his head. "Absolutely not, she's not trained for it. As a matter of fact, were not even sure if we are," he says smiling. Barry nods his head. "So what exactly is the plan with her?" he asks. Corey leans on the wall. "Well, once we get on the beach, we find a way to plug into the network. From there, Jessica can scan the entire base camp. We hope they have layouts of the building. If they do, we simply find the safest location for Jessica to hide in while she supports us with intel during our mission into the island," he says. Barry thinks it over. "So she'll be in radio contact with you the entire time?" he asks. Corey nods. "That's the idea. Once were inside, we will have no way to link up to anything, so we can't research anything. And we can't easily carry all of these maps around, there are too many of them," he says. Corey pats Barry on the shoulder. "It's like this, say we get inside the casino and a stairwell is knocked down. We simply radio to Jessica and have her find us an alternate route," he says. Barry begins to understand. "Okay, that makes sense. But what happens if she gets caught?" he asks. Corey shakes his head. "Well we hope it doesn't come to that. I will personally find the safest location for her to hide. And if she does get caught, Ill train her how to handle the situation," he says. Barry looks up. "You mean interrogation?" he asks. Corey shrugs. "First of all, I doubt they will find her. But yes, I'll teach her ways to handle interrogations just in case. But it won't come to that," he says. Barry thinks it over. Corey looks into the room, his team are all going over paperwork. Ryan looks up and smiles. Corey turns back to Barry. "How is this, we will be in radio contact with her the entire time. If anything happens to her, we will immediately break from the mission and go in a retrieve her. That's a promise," he says. Barry thinks it over. "If you think you need her, then so be it. You and your team are very good at what you do, so I trust you. I would ask only one thing, please let her decide for herself, without pressuring her," he says. Corey nods. "You have my word sir," he says. Barry and Corey shake hands. "I'm going to get back to work now sir, I'm sorry I sprang this on you," he says. Barry waves his hand. "No worries Corey, let me know if you need anything," he says. Barry turns for the steps as Corey walks into the office. Inside his team looks up at him. Corey looks around the table, stopping at Jessica. "So you coming with us or not?" he asks smiling. Jessica shifts in her chair. "I mean, I'll have to check my schedule, but I think I can fit you guys in," she says smiling. The team laughs as Corey sits in his chair. "Okay guys, a couple more hours and we'll call it a night. We don't want to burn ourselves out here," he says. Billy turns and grabs a folder, placing it in front of Corey. "What do we have?" Corey asks looking at the folder. Billy points to the image. "We need him," he says. Corey looks over the file, and then he reads the name next to the picture. "This might be a hard sell, why do we need him?" he asks. Billy sits back. "Because he's been there; he knows what to expect. We can't pass up knowledge like that, and after going through all of these files, there is no record or statement from him. Also he can help Ry with the building layouts, after all, he's been inside most of them," Billy says. Corey thinks it over. "What do we know about him currently?" he asks. Billy leans forward. "Not much, but I have Jessica running a scan on him now. He lives in San Francisco," he says. Corey looks at the picture. "You think he'll agree to come?" he asks. Billy shakes his head. "Not in a million years, but we can persuade him," he says smiling. Corey smiles. "Or kidnap him," he says laughing. Billy shrugs. "Well, no matter the method, he's coming to the island with us," he says. Corey thinks it over. "That would make six of us getting on the island without being seen. Not the ideal plan, but we could do it," he says. Billy nods. "But after we secure Jessica, that leaves only five of us going in," he says. Corey lays the folder down and rubs his eyes. "Okay, I'll run it past Barry," he says. "Bingo, I got his address and details," Jessica says from across the table. Corey and Billy look over at Jessica who is reading her computer screen. "It says here he's divorced, one child, a daughter, and he is a school teacher currently," she says. Corey nods. "Good, a child. Maybe we can use that?" he says. Billy sits back. "Nothing like a little persuasive bargaining chip," he says. Corey stands. "Okay, I'll go talk to Barry. I'm sure he'll want to know that we intend to kidnap Timothy Murphy," he says walking out of the door. Ryan spits in his water bottle and sits back. "I love what we do," he says.

**San Francisco**

Tim Murphy pulls his dirt bike over and looks at his watch. He still has an hour or so before he has to go pick his daughter up from after school activities. She seems to like the after school program, they do fun things like puzzles and painting. Accelerating the throttle and kicking up dirt, Tim zooms down the thin path. Weaving between a small path, Tim knows the way by heart. Tim found out a few years back that riding on his dirt bike was the only thing that seemed to calm him down. Even though everything seemed to be on his shoulders at times, he could still just let go and enjoy the ride. Jumping over a small stream, Tim starts to climb a decent hill. Digging into the dirt, he reaches the top and burst out into a small field. In the middle of the field, Tim hits the brakes and comes to a stop. Pulling off his helmet and goggles, Tim leans back on his bike and looks to the sky, inhaling the air. The divorce was pretty nasty and still fresh to him. He can't blame his ex, they tried all imaginable. Although he was so young at the park, he couldn't shake the nightmares. The nightmares eventually lead to troubled teenage years, then later drinking; which then lead to fights. It was a terrible time in his life. His ex tried to handle it, she really did. But eventually, things just unraveled. Throughout all the bad times though, he still had a miracle, his daughter; Emma. Born almost seven years ago, she was his anchor. After the smoke had settled from the divorce, Emma was granted to stay with him. That single decision saved Tim's life. Without her, Tim could have easily fallen apart. The moment she jumped into his arms at the courthouse, Tim vowed to make it up to her. Cleaning up and sober now for three years, Tim turned his life around. Now at age thirty two, Tim had a steady job at the Marina Middle School, teaching science to six and seventh graders. Tim enjoys his job, the thought of him one day teaching his daughter also made him smile. Emma was a spark plug, interested in almost everything; she had a way of making everyday special to Tim. Throwing on his goggles and helmet, Tim flies down the path into the woods. Emma was in first grade, and Tim always picked her up in the front of the school. As he rides to his truck, he wonders how she did on her spelling test. Last night they had to work on the word "cow" for about an hour. After he decided to get his life back on track, Tim knew he needed help. For the last several years he has been seeing Dr. Woltjer. He was actually the one who suggested him to find an activity outside of work and Emma. That same day, Tim was at a stop sign and some kids flew past on dirt bikes into the nearby woods. Tim went straight to the local Yamaha store that day and has been riding ever since. Most visits with Dr. Woltjer consist of about an hour or two sit down. Tim usually talks about his family, work, social life, activities, and of course, Jurassic Park. For a long time him and Dr. Woltjer talked about the accident at the park. It had a major impact on Tim, and they tackled the subject relentlessly. Now some twenty years after the accident, Tim had finally seemed to put it behind him. Sure he still had a few nightmares occasionally, but they seemed to be fading away, much like his memory of the tragic events at Jurassic Park. Lately his visits consisted of more recent activities in his life; Emma, his job, dating. Tim is very thankful for the work Dr. Woltjer dedicated to him. Tim owes a lot to the doctor, and he intends to thank him immensely someday. As Tim loads his dirt bike onto his truck, he waves to passing bicyclists. Jumping into his cab, he starts the vehicle and drives away.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport lies in her bed, looking at the bare white wall. Tomorrow she will visit Aaron at his lab, but she still has to wait for this day to end. On her bed next to her, the file of pictures of dinosaurs is spread out. Sally glanced through the pictures earlier. It all seems so surreal that there are living dinosaurs on the very same island that she on. Excited for what she will be doing a year from now, Sally closes her eyes. As she relaxes in the room, she hears a phone ring. Her eyes open and she looks around. The ringtone is not her cell phone. Walking across the room, she spots the tiny phone lying in the corner of her room, it is plugged directly into the wall below hole for the internet connection; landline. Sally reaches for the phone and picks it up. "Hello?" she says. "Evening Sally, it's Richard. I was just wondering how you were doing and seeing if you needed anything," he says. Sally sits in her chair. "Oh, hi Richard, it's funny; I didn't even know there was a phone in my room," she says. She can hear Richard laugh on the other end. "Yeah, every room in the dorm has its own internet connection and phone. Each place on base also has its own number too. Every number on base is only four digits, for instance, your lab number is -0010- for lab ten," he says. Sally thinks for a moment. "So lab three would be -0003-?" she asks. "That's it, pretty simple. I'll make sure I get you a list of all the numbers for base, I guess I should have mentioned that earlier," he says. Sally hears voices out in the hallway and looks through the eye hole. "Oh it's no problem Richard, anytime would be fine," she says. Outside of her room, she doesn't see anyone. "Okay, well I don't want to keep you Sally, let me know if you need anything. My number is -2699- if you ever need me," he says. Sally sits back down in her chair and writes the number down. "Okay, thank you Richard. I'll be sure to call if anything comes up," she says. "Alright Sally, have a good evening," he says and then the phone line goes silent. Sally hangs the phone up and looks down at the paper. Underneath Richards's number, she writes down another. -0003- Feeling her stomach rumble, Sally decides to go eat dinner at the chow hall. Throwing on her ID, she heads out the door.

**Jackson Estate**

Corey Tonelli walks into the office where his team is busy looking over paperwork. Ryan has a map spread across Barry Jackson's desk, he's closely examining it with a magnify glass. Mini and Billy are on one end of the table, going over different files pertaining to the exterior of the island; still looking for the best entry point. On the other side of the table, Jessica sits at her computer, reading different pages. Corey walks over to Jessica and sits down. "So, here's the deal Jess. Barry agreed that having Tim Murphy with us would work to our advantage. What I need now is a file built on him. I need specifics; address, hobbies, any kind of known schedule, basically the works," he says. Jessica cracks a Mountain Dew and nods her head. "Sounds good Corey, I'll get on that now. I was meaning to ask, how did Barry react to you wanting me on the team?" she asks. Corey gets up and pats her on the shoulder. "He was worried at first, but I explained things. We'll go over some stuff when we return to our headquarters," he says. Jessica takes a sip of her drink. "Oh my, very exciting. I get to visit the secret head quarters of Silent Shot?" she asks. Corey laughs. "Don't get to excited, this place makes it look like a trailer," he says. Jessica laughs as Corey walks over to Ryan. Ryan puts his spit bottle in his back pocket and rubs his eyes. "How's it going Ry?" Corey's asks. Ryan shrugs. "It's good, just trying to pin point places we could make camp during the nights. Alan Grant wrote in records that he stayed in a tree with Tim and Lex Murphy, might be an option if we find some of these places overrun or destroyed," he says. Corey nods. "Hunger Gaming it; I like it. Speaking of Tim Murphy, we _are_ bringing him along," he says. Ryan looks over at Corey. "Does he know this yet?" he asks smiling. Corey shakes his head. "Me and Mini will go to San Fran while the rest of you return home. We'll be home the next day. He should be able to help you with certain building layouts too," he says. Ryan nods. "What should the rest of us do while you're gone?" he asks. Corey looks over to Jessica. "Give Jess some weapons training; nothing major. Actually, scratch that, just a silenced pistol will do. We're most likely going to place her inside the base camp, so she'll need some type of protection that won't give her location away. Just stick to a single weapon and let her get comfortable with it," he says. Ryan nods. "Sounds good man," he says. Corey leaves Ryan to his maps and walks over to Mini and Billy. "How's it going over here guys?" he asks. Mini looks up. "I'm ready to go tonight dude. Let's go for it," he says smiling. Corey laughs. "Soon enough man, soon enough. Find an entry point?" he asks. Billy looks up. "I think we did," he says pointing at a map. "The wall separates the base camp from the rest of the island here. So if we land on the west side here, we will be right behind the wall from the camp," he says pulling out another map. "If you look at the thermal readings, we will have one of these yellow circles right on us, so recon from the water might be needed. Now if we're able get on the beach without detection, Jess might be able to hack into the network right from this yellow circle, depending on what it is. If she can't, then we travel around the wall here and go inside the base camp," Billy says. Corey looks at the map. "Okay, and thermal readings look low for this side, looks mostly like a beach here, then a river, then the thermals pick up at the camp," he says. Billy nods. "Yeah, and this river here looks to travel right through the wall. Most likely it's covered by something since they obviously don't want dinosaurs to enter the camp, so I wouldn't count that as an entry point," he says. Corey nods. "I agree, they wouldn't have a hole leading right to them," he says. Mini taps the map at the beach. "So from here, we go slow, find the closest network hookup and plan from there. Sucks to be going in so blind, but we simply don't have the info to make another plan, thus far," he says. Corey looks at the maps for a little longer, and then sits down. "Okay, I like it. I think we start from this, and then we add to it as needed," he says. Billy and Mini nod in agreement. Billy throws his pen on the table and leans back in his chair. "It's as solid as we can get right now. Barry has a lot of information in these cabinets, but a lot really doesn't pertain to the mission. I think half of these files are more Hammond's personal research then anything. He probably just searched for anything pertaining to the island and just started throwing in Hammond's research as he found it," he says. Mini grabs Ryan's chew can, and throws in a pinch. "Yup, or he's going into the dino making business himself," he laughs. Corey smiles at the comment. "I doubt that, I think he would want more than a stupid cane if that were the case," he says. Mini shrugs. "That's true," he says. Corey stands and stretches. "Okay guys, how about we call it a night and start back up in the morning," he says. The group begins packing up folders and returning them to the cabinets. After about thirty minutes, the office is neatly organized again. The team, Jessica, Barry, and Chris all sit around the table. Barry's maid, Sarah, put out a spread of drinks and snacks. "Well gentlemen, I am very impressed with your work ethics. You all seem to work very diligently," Barry says. Corey nods. "That's what we do sir. We aim to please our employer," he says. Barry nods. "And pleased you have. Now, I understand that you will continue tomorrow, so is there anything that I can do between now and then?" he asks. Corey thinks it over. "I think were good for tonight, we can set our own alarms and continue without bothering you in the morning. I think we are just going to relax for the remainder of the night. Actually, I was wondering if we could get a tour of your estate?" Corey asks. Barry raises an eyebrow. "A tour you say? Of course, its a little dark outside, but no worries, I have plenty of lights around the place," he says. Corey nods. "Excellent, I don't mean to impose. It's just, I myself am a collector of sorts and I couldn't help notice that hangar over on the west side, must have quite the collection in there. Cars I guessing?" he says. Billy wasn't seeing things. The moment Corey mentioned the west hangar; he watched Jessica's eyes snap out of her thinking and focus on Corey. Then her eyes snapped over to see what Barry would say. Billy looks over at Chris; he seems to be very interested how Barry will answer as well. Billy leans back and continues to watch it unfold. Barry sits back in his chair. "West hangar you say? Yes, yes, quite the collection," he says. Corey nods. "I thought so. Would be nice to get some fresh air as well," he says. Barry takes a sip from his water, soothing his dry throat, and then nods. "Well then it's decided, let's go show you men the hangar. Umm, Chris and Jessica, could you please excuse us for a bit while I escort these gentlemen?" he asks. Billy watches Jessica's eyes; being asked to stay back seemed to drain her excitement, her shoulders slump just a tad. "Actually," Billy says. "If Jessica could come with us, I still need to go over a few details about the island with her, he says. Barry takes another drink and glances over at Chris for a moment and then smiles. "Of course, of course, shall we?" Barry says. Billy looks straight at Jessica, who is already looking right at him. Billy nods to her quickly as he stands. Barry turns for the door and leads the team out of the office.

**San Francisco**

Tim Murphy rubs his eyes and leans back. Overall, his seventh grade test scores are very good. He always had those certain students that didn't care about his class, but most seemed interested. The stack of tests to his right is already graded, to his left are about twenty more. "Almost finished," he says. Tim grabs the test on top and begins to check over it. An hour later, he turns off his desk light and walks out of his office. Heading to the kitchen, Tim opens the refrigerator and grabs a Pepsi. Walking around the counter, he walks into the living room where Emma plays with Lego's. She looks up to him. "Hi daddy," she says. Tim smiles. "Hi baby, are you having fun?" he asks. Emma nods and shows him a stack that she built with different colors. "Wow, that's really neat. Good job. Can you teach me how to do that?" Tim asks. Emma smiles and begins adding more blocks. "Yeah, you done wiff test daddy?" she asks. Corey sits on the floor next to her. "All done, let's build," he says. Emma hands him several blocks and they start building.

**Jackson Estate**

Walking across his yard, Barry Jackson leads everyone to the hangar. Billy mostly watches Barry and Jessica closely. Something seemed off about them ever since Corey mentioned this hangar. Looking ahead, Billy spots the man on patrol; the lump under his shirt reveals that he is most likely carrying a weapon. As they walk closer, Barry waves to the man and explains he is showing them the hangar. Walking to the side door, Barry fumbles with a set of keys and unlocks the door. Corey was right, Barry was a collector. Inside the large hangar sat multiple beautiful cars ranging from different years, colors, and styles. Corey whistles as he enters. "Wow Mr. Jackson, this puts me to shame," he says. Barry laughs. "Yes well, I have been blessed with good fortune and spare time. Perhaps after the mission, you will have both yourself," he says. Corey nods. "That is the plan," he says while looking at a 1967 Chevy Camaro SS. Billy looks around for awhile, but keeps his gaze on Jessica. Something still seems off. Jessica doesn't even seem to register the cars. She mostly looks up at the ceilings, the perimeter of the hangar, and at the ground. _What are you looking for?_ Billy wonders. As they finish up in the hangar, they group up outside in the yard. "Well sir, I am very impressed. I'm sorry if we kept you away from anything, "Corey says. Barry waves his hand. "Nonsense, it's nice to meet people who respect collecting. I rarely come and visit in here anymore, a real shame," he says. Corey nods. "Well guys, I think it's time we call it a night. Everyone get some rest and we'll meet up in the morning," he says. With that, the group disperses. Jessica turns for her guest house and begins to walk from them. Billy calls to her from the group. "Hold up Jess, I'll walk you," he says. Billy looks at Ryan who is smiling at him. "What," he says. Ryan shakes his head. "Oh nothing…, you little rascal," he says pinching Billy's cheek. Billy laughs smacking his hand away. "It's called being a gentlemen," he says. Ryan smiles. "It's called something," he says walking with Barry, Mini, and Corey. Catching up with Jessica, Billy walks her down the path. As they round the path and Billy feels they are far enough away, he speaks. "So what's in the hangar?" he asks. Jessica looks at him for a moment as they walk. "What do you mean?" she asks. Billy shakes his head. "Don't do this, not with me especially. I can read people. Your coming with us on this mission, I need to be able to trust you," he says. Jessica sighs and turns to look behind her. Seeing nothing but the lit path, she continues to walk. "I don't know Billy, honestly," she whispers. Billy looks at her. "So what were you looking for in there? It was obvious you weren't interested in the cars," he says. Jessica shakes her head. "I've been here for a long time now, and tonight was the first time I've ever stepped foot in that hangar. I was never allowed," she says quietly. Billy thinks it over. "So you were disappointed that it was just cars?" he asks. Jessica continues to walk, looking down at the path. "It's not just cars, it can't be. I've seen delivery trucks come and go from that hangar for almost my entire time here. Far more deliveries then the amount of cars," she says. Billy thinks it over. "What do you think?" he asks. Jessica shrugs. "No idea, but it's not just a collection of cars. I wouldn't be banned from a collection of cars first of all. And furthermore, they don't have one camera inside that hangar. One would think that a collection of prize cars would have some sort of camera device setup right?" she asks. Billy agrees. "But they know you could access the cameras," he says. Jessica nods. "They are keeping me out of the loop on something. I asked a couple times about the hangar, but they always avoided the conversation. I eventually dropped it. They pay me well enough, no need to get fired," she says. Billy nods slowly. "Plus I don't think a hangar of cars needs armored guards. I mean, this is a private estate already. Sounds fishy," he says. They turn on the path toward her guest house. Jessica stares at the path. "I've watched the guards too, they watch over that hangar like the presidents in there. I don't think anyone could get in there unwanted," she says. Billy smiles to himself. As they get to her door, Jessica stops and faces Billy. "I'm sorry I don't know more Billy, I've just avoided it altogether lately," she says. Billy shrugs. "That's okay Jess, thank you for telling me what you know. I'll keep this conversation our little secret," he says. Jessica nods. "I'd invite you in to talk more, but they have cameras in the house, probably wires as well," she says. Billy shakes his head. "Paranoid bunch aren't they?" he asks. Jessica smiles. "Try having to take showers and get dressed without giving it away that you know cameras are looking at you," she says. Billy frowns. "That sounds terrible. Well at least were getting you out of here for awhile," he says smiling. Jessica smiles a little, thinking about finally leaving. "I wanted to thank you for that too. You, Corey, and the rest of the team; thank you for choosing to bring me," she says. Billy smiles. "Don't mention it Jess, were glad you're coming," he says turning. "You have a goodnight Jess," he says waving. "You too Billy, see you in the morning," Jessica says opening her door and walking inside. Walking up the path, Billy thinks about the hangar. Nothing really seemed out of place. If they are hiding something, they have hidden it very well. But of course Barry Jackson has the money to do that. The ceiling looked completely normal, nothing stood out at all. Jessica was also looking at the walls and floor. _What could she have been looking for?_ He wonders. The sides were mostly empty, they allowed for anyone to walk around with ease to look at the cars. What about the floor? That seemed pretty basic as well. The floor was primarily concrete, except for the middle section. In the middle of the floor, four of Barry's most cherished prize cars sat on a slightly raised steel section. Nothing stood out really. He said the steel section was built for those four special cars. The "center piece" of his collection; nothing out of the normal. As Billy walks back to the main house, he hears voices ahead of him. Looking up, he sees Mini and Ryan walking toward him. "What the hell is this?" he asks smiling. Ryan and Mini laugh. "Were going to go play Xbox with Jess, she said we could crash there tonight," Ryan says. Billy laughs and shakes his head. "She didn't strike me for the video game type," he says. "She doesn't have any," Mini says turning around and showing Billy his backpack. "I brought my own," he says smiling. "Were going to teach her the basics," Ryan says. Billy laughs. "Your dedication astounds me guys," he says walking to the main house. Ryan and Mini laugh as they continue toward Jessica's guest house. Inside his room, Corey reads a magazine he found beside his bed. Mostly about fish, Corey reads a section about popular lures. Bored, he throws it on the table beside the bed. In the next room, he hears a door shut. Billy must be back. Opening the door between the rooms, Corey sees Billy dressed in workout clothes, lacing up a pair of running shoes. "Going for a jog?" he asks. Billy looks up. "Yea, I could use the workout, sitting in those chairs all day is killing me," he says. Corey watches Billy for a moment, reading him. "Okay, well, I'll see you in the morning then," he says. Billy nods. "Sounds good," he says looking around for something. Corey watches Billy for another moment, and then begins to shut the door. "Have fun," he says closing it. Billy looks to the closed door; he can't hide anything from Corey. _Have fun_. That's what Corey said just before closing the door; he knew Billy was up to something. Billy smiles as he goes through his bag. "Here you are," he says reaching in.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport runs through the woods, her eyes scanning all around. The dark jungle makes her feel totally alone in the world; she can feel the claustrophobic ping in her mind as she breathes in the warm heavy air. As the rain pours, leaves and grass blow around, some sticking to her legs. Above her, high in the leaves, she can hear something moving around. As she looks closer, it jumps. Sally screams frantically and tries to back up. As her heel catches a tree root, she falls backwards violently. Striking her head on a rock, her vision blurs on and off as if it's trying to find a signal. Lying in a puddle of mud and brush, she looks to the creature. The dinosaur is giant, bigger than she'd ever imagine. The animal looks at her, bobbing and turning its head back and forth; it studies her. Sally brushes her hair back and cries out, "What are you waiting for?" The animal looks straight at her, eye to eye. As it opens its mouth, Sally hears its ear piercing growl of buzz, buzz, buzz. Opening her eyes, she sees her room. Reaching over, she silences her alarm clock as she sits up. Rubbing her eyes and stretching, she thinks of her dream. It was the first one involving a dinosaur to her knowledge. Slowly gathering her senses, she begins to wake up. Excited for the day, Sally jumps up and begins to find clean clothes. Although she has been here for a few days now, she is still living out of her suitcases. Looking for the right outfit, she quickly changes. Today she would visit Aaron in his lab, and she was really excited about it. After twenty or so minutes, Sally grabs her ID that hangs from her chair and heads out the door. Aaron Brides stands in his lab drinking coffee as he looks through his window into the jungle. Scanning the tree line, he only sees a bird land on a branch for a moment, and then it flies away. Resting his forehead against the glass, he slowly closes his eyes. "Rough night?" he hears from behind. Spinning around, he sees Sally standing in the doorway. Smiling, he walks over. "Not really, I'm just not a morning person," he says. Sally laughs and sits on a stool. "So I did have one question for you," she says. Aaron raises an eyebrow. "I may have an answer," he says coolly. "Do you ever wear a shirt?" she asks smiling. Aaron holds out his arms, and looks down at his outfit. He wears a pair of unlaced sneakers and black board shorts with bright red flowers all over. His hat has also changed; this one has a picture of a shiny orange ball with seven red stars inside it. Laughing, he shrugs. "My lab, my rules; I dress appropriate when I have too," he says. Sally nods. "You'll hear no complaints from me. Just don't expect me to dress the same in my lab," she says joking. Aaron laughs. "Well maybe we'll just have to make a bet on the pool table for that," he says smiling. Sally grins. "So, what's on schedule for today?" she asks. Aaron takes a drink of his coffee and looks around. "Well, I'm running some test on that sample I found. I was thinking about going outside and seeing what the cat dragged in, care to join?" he asks. Sally nods. Outside of the lab, the area still feels a little unsafe or Sally. As she walks around and scans the ground near the door, Aaron carelessly lingers near the tree line, whistling. Occasionally he will stop and kneel to the ground, inspecting something that catches his eye. Sally smiles to herself. She wonders how someone could be so relaxed, even though the possibility of a dinosaur running in and killing you could likely about an hour of inspecting the grounds, they both return to his lab. Aaron carries some bags with different things inside; rocks, a piece of wood, and some leaves off a bush. Once inside, he throws the bags on his table and fills his coffee mug. Sally remains at the windows, looking out. "So how do you do that?" she asks. Aaron looks to her. "Do what?" he says. Sally watches the tree line. "Go out there and not worry, or be scared," she says. Aaron laughs. "Oh, I'm scared ever second that I'm out there; well, nervous would be the better word for it. You get use to it I guess. When I first came here, I was like you were, staying close to the door and stuff. Eventually, you just figure, fuck it. Plus, I've found that the further you get from the wall, the better chances you'll find something," he says. Sally looks over to him. "I hope I get use to it quickly, I feel embarrassed being such a baby," she says. Aaron waves his hand. "No worries Sal, everyone is like that, its normal to fear being eaten alive. I was a huge baby until I watched Dr. Crucet work. That guy would do anything outside. I've watched him sing, dance, and yell for dinosaurs to come. He even spent the night once. He was fearless," he says. Sally shakes her head. "Wow. Who was this doctor?" she asks. Aaron looks over to her. "Oh, he was just a scientist here when I first arrived. Nicest guy. Taught me a lot actually," he says trailing off. Sally notices the topic of this doctor affects Aaron slightly. "Was he killed? I'm sorry for prying," she says. Aaron looks over to her. "Oh no, nothing like that. He studied at this island for about seven years. Then, one day he was here, and next he was gone. I talked to Rich and David, they told me later that he just couldn't take being stuck on the island anymore, had to 'take a break' they said. But I don't know, that didn't seem like Crucet," he says. Sally walks over and sits down. "What do you mean, doesn't sound like him" she asks. Aaron takes a sip of his coffee. "Well, we were really good friends, he pretty much took me under his wing and showed me a lot of things. We could talk for hours; he was just a book of knowledge. It's weird; they said he wanted to leave this place. I think it's all a lie, Crucet loved working here. And I know he would have told if he was leaving, I know it," he says. Aaron turns and walks to the window. Staring out into the dark jungle, Aaron remains silent for a moment. "Personally, I think he used the glitch, and they just covered it up." he says more to himself then to Sally. Shifting in her seat some, Sally watches Aaron look through the window. "What's the glitch?" she asks. Aaron snaps out of it and turns to her. "Uh, well. I'll explain it to you, just not here Sal," he says. Sally looks at him, trying to read his expression. "Alllright," she says slowly. Aaron walks to the table and sits beside her, leaning in. "I promise I will, you just never know who's listening," he whispers quietly. Sally nods silently, and then looks around the lab. Aaron jumps off his seat and walks over to the stereo. After scrolling for awhile on his iPod, he smiles and the theme song for _COPS_ plays. Turning around to Sally smiling, he claps his hands and rubs them together. "Now, let's see if we found anything," he yells over the song.

**Jackson Estate**

"You know what buddy, if you spent half the time and effort you spend trying to convince me to switch phone companies on actually learning English, I might be able to understand you," Ryan Irish says into his phone, then disconnecting the call. "Man, I swear. If one more telemarketer calls me asking to switch phone companies, I'm going to make it my personal mission in life to make sure they regret it," he says. Mini laughs from his sleeping bag. "I liked it when you said you would rather him stab you once a day at random with a pair of scissors then call you," he says stretching. Ryan smiles. "Yeah, he didn't say anything after that for awhile. He just said 'oh dear', then silence," Ryan says while standing. Ryan searches around the couch and spots his shirt, throwing it on, he looks around. Man, this is a pretty sweet gig for Jess huh? This place is nice," he says looking around. Mini sits up. "Yeah, the T.V. is plenty big too," he says. Ryan turns and heads for the kitchen. "I wonder if she has coffee?" he says. Mini shakes off the sleep and begins to fold the sleeping bags up. "I went through her cabinets last night when we were looking for chips, they were all empty. Check the fridge," he says. "You wish you went through her cabinets," Ryan says turning for the refrigerator and opening the door. "Holy balls," he says loudly. Mini walks into the kitchen and looks over Ryan's shoulder. Inside the refrigerator lies can after can of _Mountain Dew_. "Look at this, jeez. Every shelf, every drawer, and the entire door are packed," Ryan says. "I guess we know what to get her for Christmas," Mini says grabbing two. "I'll go wake her," he says heading for the bedroom. Inside the room, Jessica sleeps under her blankets. As Mini knocks and opens the door, all he can see is one leg sticking out. "Wakey wakey sleepy head. I hope you're decent," he says cracking open the Mountain Dew and placing it on the table beside her. From under the blankets, he hears her groan. "Mini, you know exactly how to win me over," Jessica says, still under the blankets. Mini watches as the blankets begin to move around. From underneath, her hand slides out and grabs the drink. As if a tentacle from a _Star Wars_ creature, her hand retracts back under the blanket with the can. A moment later and she flips the blankets down from her face, squinting at the sun. "Okay," she says. "I'm up." Mini laughs as he cracks his drink open. "Better be careful with this stuff Jess, I hear it can lower your sperm count," he says laughing. Jessica smiles; still trying to wake up. "I drink so much of that stuff. If I was a dude, I'd probably be sterile by now," she says. Mini laughs as he goes into the living room. "Get dressed goofy, and nice bra," he says laughing. Looking down, Jessica realizes the only top she's wearing is a bright yellow bra with a smiley face on each pad. Shrugging, she takes another sip. A moment later, she slides out of bed and walks to the bathroom. "Don't act like you're not impressed," she yells. From the kitchen she hears Ryan laugh. "Yes, _Anchorman_! You're a keeper Jess," he says. Walking to her sink, Jessica splashes water on her face. Reaching for a towel and drying off her face, Jess looks in the mirror. Directly in front of her face, in the middle of the mirror, a tiny note is taped.

_Hi Jess_

_No camera in this bathroom, so no worries_

_On your way up to the office today, look up this wireless network on your laptop_

_Do this outside so no one can watch_

_GHT96TRX362FQT – Password: bodhi_

_Destroy this note_

_-Billy_

_PS - nice bra_

Jessica shakes her head and smiles. Grabbing a pen, she jots the digits down on her hand and then chews up the note until it's a tiny piece of paper gum, turning to the toilet; she spits the paper out and flushes. Walking back into the bedroom, she throws on a shirt and jeans while grabbing her laptop. Sliding on her shoes, she walks out to the kitchen. Mini and Ryan sit at a table, eating the cold pizza they ordered last night. "Hey guys, ready when you are," Jessica says. Mini nods, offering her a slice of pizza. "Breakfast of champions," he says. Jessica takes the slice of pepperoni and bites into it. After they finish off the remainder of the pizza, all three leave the guest house and follow the path toward the main house. Jessica walks behind Mini and Ryan, holding her laptop with her left arm, and typing with her right. Bringing up her software, she types in the code and scans for the network. A moment later, she picks up its signal. Double clicking on the network, she is asks for the password. Typing in 'Bodhi', the network connects. Jessica stops walking as she stares at her screen. The image on her laptop shows a bird's eye view of the west hangar. The camera seems to be somewhere in a high corner, pointed slightly down. The placement could not be better. From this single location, Jessica can see almost every car, including the four on the steel section, the side door they used the other night, and the bigger doors that slide open. Looking closer, Jessica can see light coming from a high window; live feed. "Plenty of time to check your facebook up at the house," Ryan yells from up the path. Jessica looks up and sees Mini and Ryan waiting for her. Smiling, she closes the laptop and walks to them. "Don't get your panties in a bunch Ry," she says. Ryan smiles. "Funny thing about my panties, they're bright yellow with smiley faces on them," he says laughing. Jessica smiles and punches his arm as the walk up the path. Once inside, they head up the stairs and walk to the office. Inside the office, the table is spread out with different breakfast snacks and drinks. Corey and Billy relax at the table, drinking coffee. "Morning guys," Corey says. Jessica walks over to the table and takes a seat across from Billy. As Mini and Ryan pick different fruit from the dish, Billy and Jessica lock eyes. Billy can read from her expression that she found the note, he simply smiles and nods. Jessica nods back and relaxes in her chair. As Mini and Ryan find a seat, Corey looks over a piece of paper. "Okay guys, let's mix it up a little and focus on different tasks, at least till lunch," he says. Reading over his list, he looks around the table. "Mini, you and Jess finished the dino research, so that frees you up. Why don't you start putting a file together of possible locations for Hammond's cane. Read through everything and try and figure out where he was at certain times, might help us narrow things down," he says. Mini nods as he finishes his apple. Corey turns to Billy. "Bill, work with Jess and start forming a plan for entry. We already know pretty much where we're going to land , what we need now is a plan to get us there. Closest city or town, travel arrangements, we need a good alibi for us, stuff like that," he says. Billy looks over to Jessica. As she looks at him, Billy kicks the chair next to him so it slides out. He smiles and taps the seat cushion. Jessica laughs as she stands and walks around the table. She plops down in the chair and reaches for an orange. "Ryan, until we have Tim Murphy with us to help, how about we pause with the building layouts," Corey says. Ryan nods as he throws in a pinch of tobacco. Corey looks at his paper. "I'm going to have youuu, hmmm, let's see, oh I know. Go over Mini's list of possible dinosaurs on the island, read over his research and start forming a list of equipment needed. Weapons, tools, gadgets, food rations, all that fun stuff. You know what were all capable of carrying, so start planning our load outs. Remember we will also have Tim, so he'll need a load out too," Corey says. "Are we giving Tim a weapon?" Ryan asks. Corey nods. "Oh yeah, I think just giving him a flashlight would be a pretty dick move right?" Corey says smiling. The team laughs. "Okay guys, let's get to it," Corey says while reading over Tim Murphy's file that Jessica made for him.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport follows Aaron out of the lab building. For the last several hours, they have been examining different items. The supposed blood sample Aaron found a few days ago ended up coming back positive, the only problem, it was linked to a standard rabbit. After a relaxing morning, they decided to take a break. Looking over at the parking lot, Aaron spots an empty Jeep. "There we go Sal, let's go eat," he says as they walk toward the vehicle. As they pull out and head to the chow hall, Aaron looks over at Sally. "I need to know if I can trust you Sal, at keeping secrets," he says. Sally looks over at him. "Of course you can. You're really the only person that has attempted to talk to me, if I piss you off, I think I'll be alone here forever," she says smiling. Aaron laughs as they pull into the parking lot. Jumping out, they head to the door. "Okay, so let's grab some food to go, and then go chill in the community center. I'll try and explain some stuff," Aaron says opening the door for her. Sally nods as they enter the chow hall. After they box up some lunch, they leave through the back door and walk to the community center. Inside they pick a room that's empty. Sitting in the room with the televisions, they start eating. Aaron bites into his hoagie and sits back. "Okay Sal, the glitch," he says. Sally looks up as Aaron thinks about how to explain it. "Well, I'm sure Richard gave you the tour of the lab right?" he asks. Sally nods. Aaron leans forward and takes another bite. "Okay. Well, for awhile myself and Crucet would talk about going out into the island. He always wanted to do it, but did not want to be caught. You see, he loved this place, so being caught would have him sent away instantly. That's why I don't buy the whole 'taking a break' excuse from the hire ups, he adored this island," he says. Aaron grabs his drink and leans back. "Anyway, so for a long time we would have these discussions; what we would do, where we would go, that sort of stuff. Crucet was totally on board with it. For me, yeah it would be neat, but I probably wouldn't do it, it just seemed too dangerous. The problem we always ran into though, when we were outside, the grid and cameras were on. We were trapped essentially," he says. Sally thinks for a moment. "But couldn't you just rotate the cameras and zoom them in on something? So they weren't recording the entire area?" she asks. Aaron nods as he eats. "We thought of that. But we couldn't get caught, and that would look a little suspicious. Also, even doing all of that, we were still stuck behind the grid," he says. Sally nods. "Yeah that's true. And even when you're back in the lab, when you're done, you press the button and the grid retracts to the wall. You would set it off eventually regardless," she says. Aaron smiles. "Yeah, but good thing Crucet was always preoccupied with his work," he says. Sally looks at Aaron, trying to figure out what he meant. Aaron takes another sip of his drink. "You see, one day me and Crucet were outside doing are usual rounds. He found a tiny footprint and got very excited. He wouldn't stop talking about its shape and size and everything about it. So, quickly he cut the dirt around it and removed it, placing it delicately into a collection box. As we began to go inside, I had just locked the exterior door when I heard the other door shut. Turning around, I heard the locks engage and the grid start to retract. Goofy Crucet was so interested in the damn footprint, he had completely forgot about me and just started locking up as usual, "Aaron says laughing. Sally laughs. "So you were stuck in the corridor?" she asks. Aaron shrugs. "Not really, all I had to do was knock. But as I as I lifted my arm, the sound stopped me. The hum stopped," he says. Sally starts to piece it together. "The grid was off," she says. Aaron nods. "I turned around and went to the exterior door. Outside was just as it was before, but something felt different. I reached for the handle and opened the door. I walked around for a bit, I even went past where the grid usually stops. It was terrifying, but also exhilarating. As I walked back to the door though, I heard a small electric sound. Looking up, I saw one of the cameras following me," he says. Sally's face looks worried. "Did they catch you?" she asks. Aaron shakes his head. "It was Crucet. He finally realized I was missing and must have turned on the cameras. I pointed toward where the grid should have been and the camera moved up and down like it was nodding. I then pointed at the door and went inside. I had to wait for him to run the usual lights and grid before he could open the door, but when he did, I'll never forget his expressions and what he said. 'Quite the glitch, aye Aaron' he said smiling from ear to ear," Aaron says. Sally smiles and shakes her head. "That's amazing. But why didn't you just use the keypad to get back in after?" she asks. Aaron shakes his head. "Couldn't risk it; you see, every time you use that, it gets recorded in a computer report. It's just for safety measures, but I didn't want anyone to know," he says. Sally nods. "Makes sense, that's pretty crazy the exterior door can be opened after lockup, that is quite a glitch," she says. Aaron laughs. "Yeah, but no one has thought about it yet. I think if they find out, they might make some changes pretty quick," he says smiling. "So you think Crucet did this and went into the jungle?" Sally asks. Aaron nods. "I think that makes more sense than him wanting to leave. My only problem is, you need two people for it to work, and I didn't help him," he says. Sally thinks about it. "Well maybe someone else did, who else knew about the glitch?" she asks. Aaron sits back. "No one did. Just me and him knew about it, and now you. But he must have told someone else, he couldn't do it otherwise. I still can't figure out who," he says. Sally sits back, thinking it all over. "I wonder why he didn't ask you to help him?" she says. Aaron shrugs. "Because he knew I wouldn't let him go out there alone. Or he didn't want me to get in trouble if things went wrong. I really don't know, but I still have a lot of questions," he says. "When was this? When did he disappear?" Sally asks. Aaron thinks about it for a moment. "About three months ago now since he vanished. After that they ripped his lab apart and completely restocked it," he says. Sally nods. "What lab was he in?" she asks. Aaron smiles and looks up. "Yours," he says.

**Jackson Estate**

Barry Jackson sits in a chair next to the fireplace in his small library located on the first floor. Across, Chris sits and sips his drink. "So, what do you think that was last night?" Barry asks. Chris shrugs. "Honestly, I think they just wanted to get some air. They saw the hangar, and just asked about it. I don't think we need to worry about it," he says. Barry thinks. "But Jessica probably thinks something is up. After all, she was questioning the hangar for some time. Plus, she had to noticed all of the trucks," he says. Chris waves his hand. "She's a hacker Barry. She probably snooped around for a bit, and then gave up. That's why we decided to go camera free and have a non-wireless server down there. I wouldn't worry," he says. Barry stands and paces. "Either way, no more deliveries or using the elevator from this side until they depart. They think it's full of cars, let's keep it that way," he says. Chris nods. "Good call on the cars too, nice touch," he says. Barry nods. "I figured they would work. Every billionaire needs a collection to show off I guess. Worked like a charm too, they were so in awe of the cars, they didn't even have time to question anything. I think even Jessica bought it," he says smiling. Chris nods. "Me too, I think everything worked perfectly," he says finishing his drink. Barry sits again, sipping his drink. "This is exciting huh? Everything is moving along," he says. Chris nods. "They are quite the team," he says.

Corey Tonelli looks at his watch and sits back. "Okay guys, let's take an hour," he says standing. Mini sits back and throws his pen down. "Thank god, this Hammond guy is boring me to death. If this cane is not in his private bungalow or the visitor's center, I'll be completely shocked," he says. Billy looks over to Mini. "Let's hope it's that easy, I'm not looking for a challenge on this island," he says. Ryan spits in his bottle and looks over his notes. "Hey Cor, with Tim coming with us, we can use him to carry extra supplies right?" he asks. Corey shrugs. "I don't see why not. After we meet him, we can get a sense of his capabilities," he says drinking his water. Ryan nods looking back to his notes. Corey heads for the door, stops, and looks back. "After lunch, feel free to work on any project guys. I think we should have a report briefing tonight with Barry. Let's lay down some initial plans and see what he thinks," he says. The team nods, and breaks for lunch. As Jessica stands, she elbows Billy in the ribs softly. "Let's go eat, mister sneaky," she says. Billy smiles and follows her downstairs. Mini and Ryan remain in the room looking over their notes. Ryan looks over to Mini, who is busy writing something down. Feeling eyes on him, Mini looks over. They look at each other in silence for a moment. "Fuck you Mini," Ryan says smiling. They both laugh.

**Isla Nublar**

"My lab!" Sally asks. Aaron laughs and nods. "Yeah, why do you think they hired you, we had an opening," he says. Sally thinks it over. "Makes sense, but I feel bad being in your friends old lab. You probably don't like going in there, and I want you to visit me," she says. Aaron laughs. "Don't worry Sal, I'll visit. I don't think the place is haunted or anything," he says smiling. Aaron leans forward toward Sally. "I have another secret too, if you're interested?" he says tempting Sally. Sally shakes her head smiling. "What could be bigger than a major glitch in the bases security?" she asks. Aaron smiles. "Oh, I don't know. Going inside the island without using the glitch," he says. Sally's expression turns serious. "What, I thought this was the only way?" she asks. Aaron shakes his head. "Remember that girl who I talked with when we were playing pool?" he asks. Sally nods her head. "Well, her and a friend found a way in a little over a month ago," he says. Sally leans forward. "How?" she asks. Aaron shrugs. "Dumb luck really, the entry point is at the river between the beach and the base. They were looking for samples, someone jumped in to search around and they found it," he says. "Richard told me that they have steel grids blocking the way," Sally says. Aaron nods. "Oh they do, but there is a way. When they were searching around, they spotted a section they could shimmy through, very tight. I've gone twice now. That's actually what Jenna asked me about when we were playing pool. They were going through that night. She asks if we wanted to come," he says. Sally raises an eyebrow. "She invited me?" she asks surprised. Aaron laughs. "Yeah, but I told her it was probably best if we knew more about you first. It was nothing personal; we just can't go telling everyone about it. Had to make sure you were cool," he says smiling. Sally smiles. "Oh, I'm super cool Aaron," she says laughing. Aaron laughs. Sally thinks about the river for moment. "So I'm guessing the way in isn't easy?" she asks. Aaron shrugs. "At first, no, it's scary. The water current is strong coming through the hole, it pushes you back some. Plus, there are actually two separate steel grids. Once you get through the first, you have to come up for air in a tiny space. After that, you go under and do it again. After that, you're on the other side," he says. Sally thinks of her brother for a moment, and then shakes the thought. "So what do you do on the other side? Did you look for Crucet?" she asks. Aaron shakes his head. "No, we go in groups just for safety. It's too dangerous to go alone. Hell, it's probably just as dangerous with groups. Anyway, no one knows about the glitch, so I can't tell anyone that I think he's out there," he says. Sally nods. "I understand. Do you ever think Crucet went in the island this way instead of the glitch? Might explain how he did it by himself," she says. Aaron thinks about it. "When Jenna first told me about the river entrance, I thought, okay, this is how he did it. But after going through, I doubt it. Crucet was older, and the way in takes a lot out of you. Plus, Jenna hadn't even found this way in yet. If Crucet found it first, he would have been too excited not to tell me. I still think he glitched with the help of someone," he says. Sally nods, thinking about what Aaron just said. _The way in takes a lot out of you_. Her brother's face appears again. Sally doesn't look forward to the swim if she ever goes. "So what's on the other side?" she asks. Aaron shrugs. "Jungle," he says smiling. "After we go through, we surface at the river bank. About five hundred feet into the jungle, they found a small building, it was built for _Jurassic Park_," he says. Sally leans forward taking in every word. "That's so cool. What's in the building? How big is it?" she asks. Aaron laughs. "It's small, like our dorm rooms. It seems like an old maintenance shed or something like that; just a plain concrete building. Nothing was in it though; just a steel door into an empty room. Jenna and her friends have started to bring in some stuff; pen and paper, small stools, binoculars. You can't really bring big things through the river entrance," he says. Sally thinks of the concrete building. "What do you guys do there, party?" she asks. Aaron laughs. "No, nothing like that. We mostly just stay quiet and study. We see the occasional dinosaur too. Nothing major yet, just some Compy's and possibly a Othnielia. It was super neat," he says. Sally shakes her head. "Sounds awesome," she says. Aaron nods. "It is, but it's also super dangerous. We could easily get killed out there. But we try and stick to our rules so nothing happens. If you ever want to come, you have to do follow them too. They aren't major or anything. Basic rules like; absolutely no food, remain quiet or whisper if you need to talk, no bathroom breaks, go no further then the building, ummm, oh, no smells," he says. Sally looks confused, Aaron smiles. "Basically, take a shower beforehand using no soap, body wash, lotion, shampoo, conditioner, perfume, etc," he says. Sally nods. "Makes sense, blend in as much as possible without disturbing anything," she says. Aaron nods. "The river pretty much washes away and covers anything after that. Don't want some curious carnivore to come investigate the smell of body lotion," he says smiling. Sally smiles, smelling her shirt. "I'm wearing Carrie Underwood's perfume right now," she says laughing. Aaron laughs. "Yeah, that wouldn't work," he says. Sally smells her shirt again and sits back. Aaron walks over and throws his trash away. "So, are you interested in ever going?" he asks. Sally shrugs. "I don't know, it sounds super scary and dangerous, but also amazing. If your there though, I might feel safer," she says smiling. Aaron shakes his head smiling. "No worries Sal, I'll be there," he says.

**Jackson Estate**

Jessica Dale sits on steps outside of the main house, drinking a _Mountain Dew_. As the warm air blows her hair around, she ignores it and types into her computer. Reading down a list on a website, she smiles. "Quepos," she says to herself. Corey slaps her ponytail from behind, scaring her. "Sorry Jess, I didn't mean to scare you," he says laughing. Jessica smiles. "It's okay, just a little jumpy today I guess," she says. Corey sits beside her, looking to the computer. "You find something?" he asks. Jessica nods. "Maybe, it's an idea," she says. Corey begins to peel an orange. "Lay it on me," he says, digging his nails into the soft skin. Sally scans a couple more pages. "Okay. Me and Billy have been working on a way to get to the island, like you asked us. We threw some ideas together, but nothing was working out. But before lunch, Billy said that after this mission, he was going to take a long vacation, which got me thinking. I started checking out vacation plans around Costa Rica. After searching for awhile, I came across cruises," she says turning her computer toward Corey. "You see this one? This cruise ship has a scheduled landing at a dock in Quepos," she says. Corey nods as Jessica brings up other pages. "Now look at this Cor, here is a map of Costa Rica. Right here is Quepos, and over here is Isla Nublar," she says pointing to the screen. Corey looks over the map. "Okay," he says. Jessica brings up another page. "I hacked into the server of the company running this cruise ship. I was able to bring up its scheduled course," she says pointing at a line and following it with her finger. Corey watches her finger as it follows the course of the ship. "It goes right past Isla Nublar," he says. Jessica nods. "Yep, right before it turns here, it's only a few miles away from the island, about six to ten at most," she says. Corey nods. "Okay, so what are you thinking?" he asks. Jessica thinks it over. "I can get us on that ship no problem. I can even do it without us even being accounted for. So if we jump ship for Isla Nublar, they won't even realize were gone," she says. Corey thinks it over. "We jump ship?" he asks smiling. Jessica shrugs. "Well I don't know? That's up to you guys; I'm just the computer girl here. But I figured if we brought an inflatable raft or something, we could get off the cruise ship here, and raft to the island," she says. Corey nods slowly, thinking. "That actually could work. But it would need to be dark out at this very moment, we need it to be night to get on the island," he says. Jessica nods. "I figured that. I ran some calculations of the distance, time, and average boat speed. I think we lucked out with it, the sun should be down about an hour before we jump ship," she says. Corey runs the plan through his head. "When does this cruise ship land in Quepos?" he asks. Jessica brings up the previous page. "Six weeks from tomorrow," she says looking at him. Corey nods, looking at the computer screen. "Good work Jess," he says.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport lies in her bed, thinking about her eventful day. As the sun goes down outside, streams of orange light shine through her window. Thinking about all the new information Aaron told her about, Sally imagines swimming through the river and walking to the concrete building. She wants desperately to do it, but her brother's face keeps appearing in her mind. As she lies in her bed, her cell phone beeps. Walking over and checking the message, it's from Aaron. _- Yo Sal. Swim 2marrow nite? - _Sally smiles and sits on her bed, typing. _- Fuck it, let's do it. -_ She throws the phone down on her bed and lies back. "What are you doing Sally? This is nuts," she says to herself.

**Jackson Estate**

Barry Jackson leans back and looks over his notes. "Okay, so this cruise ship idea, are you sure you can get everyone on Jessica? We are dealing with what, six people now." he says. Jessica nods. "Without a doubt, I already ran a test to see if it was possible. I will have zero problems doing it," she says. Barry nods. Chris leans forward, thinking. "What about all the gear needed? I've been on cruises, they check everything pretty thorough. They are always concerned about people bringing alcohol on board. How will you guys bring weapons and gear for six people?" he asks. Billy chimes in. "Me and Mini already have a plan for that. The boat will dock in Quepos for four days before departing again. During that, we will attach our gear to the ship," he says. Barry looks confused. "Attach?" he asks. Mini nods. "We've done this sort of thing before to stow gear. It's actually pretty simple. We place our gear in several large waterproof bags, and then during the night, me and Bill will go underwater and weld them to the rear of the ship," he says. Chris looks shocked. "Weld them? That sounds crazy," he says. Mini smiles. "It's actually pretty simple. We use strong enough welds to hold the bags to the boat, but they are still weak enough to use a small charge and separate them from the boat," he says. "Barry leans forward. "You're talking about explosives? Attached to the boat?" he asks. Billy nods. "Yes, but they aren't large. They are designed to destroy only the weld; the boat will suffer no damage. Another positive thing, this all takes place underwater, so there will be no sound at all. We simply blow the welds to separate our gear from the cruise ship, and then jump in to retrieve them, it's easy," he says. Chris shakes his head. "That's amazing," he says. Barry thinks it over. "Wont your gear just sink once you destroy the welds?" he asks. Corey shakes his head. "Once the welds blow, we wait for ten seconds and then activate the balloons inside each bag. They automatically fill with air and torpedo the bags to the surface. The bags are fit with a tracking beacon, so we just pick them up once we are in our raft," he says. Barry nods thinking it over. "Sounds like your all confident with this plan, you'll hear no complaints from me," he says. Corey nods. "Thank you," he says. Chris clears his throat. "What about the raft? Where does it come from?" he asks. Billy looks over. That's essentially the only thing we need to bring on board. We will hide it with us when we board. After we blow the welds, we jump in with the raft. After the raft inflates, we all get on board, retrieve our gear, and head to the island," he says. Chris raises and eyebrow. "Will you be rowing to the island?" he asks. Billy smiles. "We will have a small motor inside a bag welded to the boat. We simply hook it up, and head to the island," he says. Chris nods. "Okay, good stuff," he says writing down notes. Corey looks to his notes. "There is one thing you could do for us Chris," he says. "Name it," Chris says looking up. Corey scans his notes. "We need a large fishing boat to use in Quepos. We need to ride out one day before the cruise ship departs and recon the island. Quepos is known for fishing, so we shouldn't stick out that much. Jess is working on our identities for our 'vacation'. If we could have a boat waiting for us, it would speed things up," he says. Chris nods. "Once Jessica has everything set, I'll resister a boat to your names and have it waiting for you," he says. Corey nods. "Okay, moving on. Bill, why don't you go over the plan once we get to the island," he says. Billy shrugs and stands. "I think we are all aware that this is the part where we will be operating as things become clear. This base is unknown still and we aren't sure what to expect. Once we get close enough on raft, we will recon the island from the ocean, if we deem it clear, we will breach the island behind the wall near yellow circle number one," he says. Everyone looks to their paper work; each yellow circle surrounding the island has been numbered on their pictures. Billy looks to his own picture. "From here we will investigate. We still aren't sure what exactly this yellow circle indicates, but we are pretty sure that it is some kind of security system. If Jess is able to connect to network via this yellow circle, we hopefully will be able to walk right into the island from here," he says. "How's that?" Barry asks. Billy looks up. "Well, if Jess can hack in, we hope she can give us a loophole through the security," he says. Barry nods, looking to his picture. Billy continues. "Now, if we are unable to access a network here, we will go around the wall near circle number one and be on the supposed beach area, some distance from the base. From here it will be strictly gut instinct. We don't know what to expect, or what's on the base itself. Our plan is to secure Jess somewhere safe and work out an entry point from there. That's all I have," Billy says sitting down. Barry and Chris remain silent for a moment, thinking it over. Corey watches their expressions. Barry lays the picture down on the table. "This is your operation gentlemen, I trust you expertise," he says. Corey nods. "Thank you sir," he says. Corey turns to Ryan and nods. Ryan gathers his notes and stands. "Okay, well, if you turn to my packet, I have a rough outline of the island map. This is still ongoing, but I have laid out essentially where buildings were recorded as being. Once I work with Tim Murphy, I should have a more solid map built for everyone. Places of interest so far are as followed; Visitor center, Casino, Les Gigantes; also documented as Cretaceous Café, StegoSports Arena, Hammonds private bungalow, Aviary, garage and shed behind Visitor Center, Feeding Compound, the Velociraptor Containment Unit, North and East docks, raft storage shed, power plant, the helicopter pad, and the shutdown waterfall. The Casinos location is still unknown; we have the building layouts, but no certain location. StegoSports Arena and the power plant are also never documented by survivors; we do have the layout and location for each though, the Arena was recorded being built near or next to Les Gigantes, and the power plant is on the east side of the island. Of course, throughout the park will be multiple fences and padlocks. With no power though, we shouldn't have any problems navigating. Also, for twenty years, these dinosaurs have been loose; we can expect multiple areas where fences has been destroyed or broken down. Also documented are many maintenance sheds, quarantine pens, utility sheds, and other small building associated with the park. On this current map, some of these smaller buildings are placed where we believe they should be, but as I said, Tim Murphy will help us narrow things down. After we establish a more set in stone map layout, I recommend we have another sit down to plan our travel routes," Ryan says looking around the table, with no objections, he continues. "Feel free to go over my building analysis at your leisure. Moving on, if you flip to page seventeen, I have built several load outs for each member of the team. I won't go into details; I'll let everyone study their recommended gear for themselves. With the addition of Tim Murphy, we will adjust gear as needed. After our initial research here at Barry's estate, we will relocate to our personal location and begin weapons planning and training. And that pretty much sums up my report. I also think it would be wise to visit a museum, preferably one with a sizeable dinosaur exhibit. It seems silly, but walking among these displays might help adjust our mindset of where we could possibly be aiming our sights soon," he says. Everyone nods, as Ryan sits back down. Jessica watches him; his presentation was very well done. After seeing him act so goofy for the past couple days, it was amazing to see him switch instantly to a more serious tone. Jessica's respect for this team grows immensely every moment of this meeting. Being friends allows them to relax a bit and joke around, but they are clearly a solid team when called for. Next up, Mini stands, grinning. Jessica smiles. I guess Mini can't switch it off so easily. "Hello everyone, I was tasked with doing the dinosaur research as well as the possible locations for Hammonds cane. I'm sorry I don't have a pretty little packet to hand out like Ryan here, but I prefer to live in this century. Jess, if you could," he says nodding to her. Mini walks over to the door and flicks the light switch. Jess clicks on her computer and the tiny projector shines on the wall. As Mini turns to the wall, a shadow of a middle finger is projected. Mini turns smiling at Ryan who laughs with the rest of the room. Ryan lowers his hand and Mini continues. "Okay, first I'm going to break down known dinosaurs on Isla Nublar, starting from herbivores and then carnivores. Under each picture, I'll have notes written explaining facts and details about the animal. Feel free to take notes if you want, but I can just as easily print these slides off for anyone who wants a copy," he says clicking his handheld. "Starting with the larger animals, these should be the ones that we can mostly avoid and worry least about," he says. Mini goes through different slides including; Apatosaurus aka Brontosaurus, Maiasaura, Parasaurolophus, Brachiosaurus, Styracosaurus, Hadrosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, and the Euoplocephalus. "Let it be known that both the Styracosaurus and the Euoplocephalus were documented in Jurassic Park files, but neither was documented as being seen by survivors," Mini says. Everyone nods. "Okay, moving on, these are the smaller herbivores known," he says turning to the wall. Everyone watches as Mini goes through the list of Gallimimus, Othnielia, Microceratus aka Graciliceratops, and Dryosaurus. Billy smiles and leans forward. "I'm just going to go on the record and say that I'm excited that all of these are herbivores so far," he says. Corey nods. "Tell me about it," he says. Mini clicks for the next slide. "Well, now we move onto the ones that will try and eat us," he says. Mini goes on to explain the carnivores. His list includes the Baryonyx, Herrerasaurus, Metriacanthosaurus, Procompsognathus, Cearadactylus, Velociraptor, Dilophosaurus, and the Tyrannosaurus. Mini pauses his slideshow and looks around. Everyone has a serious look on their face, taking in the information. "These are the serious dinosaurs everyone. Make sure you all do your homework," he says smiling. Billy shakes his head. "Awesome," is all he says. Mini checks his notes. "Now, both the Baryonyx and Cearadactylus are considered fish eaters, but both can easily turn for us. Just ask Tim Murphy," he says. Ryan alone laughs at this, and then looks around. "What? Nobody read Grant's report on the Aviary?" he asks. Mini finishes his presentation with known dinosaurs only documented on Isla Sorna. These include Mussaurus, Ornitholestes, Pachycephalosaurus, Corythosaurus, and the fierce Carnotaurus. As the slide show ends, Mini walks over to the door and turns on the light. "Okay guys, I know we all can't memorize these animals tonight, but I do recommend looking over these frequently. The last group I went over is strictly known on Isla Sorna, but it won't hurt to study them in case we happen to run into them," he says. Everyone nods. Mini sits back in his chair. "Alan Grant also mentioned a Meganeura. That's just a giant mosquito with a six foot wing span, so no worries there," he says. Billy rolls his eyes. "Yeah, just a giant mosquito, quite normal," he says. Everyone laughs. Barry leans forward. "And what about the cane location?" he asks. Mini shrugs. "I mapped Hammonds known locations at certain times, unfortunately not many reports actually focused on his whereabouts, but several mention him being at certain locations. I've recorded all the locations mentioned and hopefully we will find it either in the Visitor Center or his bungalow. It's still unknown if Hammond had his cane with him when he was found near his bungalow, so we might need to search the area. Robert Muldoon wrote in his statement about Hammond being found at the bottom of a hill. Compys got him apparently," he says. Barry nods as Corey stands. "We of course will continue doing research here for several more days. We will double check our facts and then reread everything to make sure we didn't miss anything. But as of right now, the cruise ship entry in six weeks is our course of action," he says. Mini puts his hand up. "Also, with Tim Murphy's knowledge, it will only add more specific details and planning," he says. Corey nods. Barry sits back and thinks it over. "Well gentlemen, damn good presentation. I can honestly say that don't have a single question. I can sense the confidence here and I think you have all laid out impressive reports. How about we call it a night so we can process all of this," he says. Corey nods. "Thank you sir. Tomorrow we will start going over more research, hopefully we should be out of your hair in a few days," he says. Barry waves his hand as he stands. "You boys take all the time you need. I don't want you to ever feel like you're being a burden. I'm actually relieved to see how serious you take your work," he says. Billy looks up from the table. "I also wanted to let you know we need to copy some maps out of your files," he says. Barry turns to him. "Oh? I was hoping we could avoid letting any of this intelligence leave the office," he says. Billy shrugs. "I understand your trying to keep these protected, but I strongly recommend you let us at least scan the maps and building layouts, we might need to pull up the plans on site if we run across any obstacles; destroyed staircases, collapsed walls, that kind of stuff," he says. Barry thinks it's over for a moment, and then turns to Chris. "What do you think Chris?" he asks. Chris shrugs. "Well, I think they earned our respect so far in the planning aspects. If they say they need the layouts, who are we to question it?" he says. Barry nods. "As long as it's only the layouts and maps, I'll allow it," he says. "Thank you sir," Billy says. As Barry and Chris head out the door, slowly everyone begins to pack up for the night.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport wakes to yet another beautiful day. After she opens the blinds to let the sun in, she walks over and checks her phone. Last night she only woke twice from her nightmares, neither involved a dinosaur. Sally frowns as she sees two missed calls from her mother. Sally did intend to call her back and let her know that she was all settled in, but that could wait for another day. Looking at the time, Sally decides to go eat some breakfast. After she throws on some sweatpants and a shirt, Sally makes her way to the chow hall. Inside the building, Sally looks to see if Aaron is eating. After scanning all the tables, she determines that he isn't there and decides to get the food to go. After loading up with some eggs, sausage, and fruit; Sally heads back to the dorm. As she opens the door and walks down the path, Sally sees Jenna pull up in a Jeep and hop out. As Jenna walks to the front door of the dorm, she glances over and sees Sally heading her way. She smiles and waves. "Hi there, you were the one with Aaron the other day right? Nice to meet you, I'm Jenna," she says holding the door for Sally. Sally nods and walks through the door. "Hi, yes I'm Sally. It's nice to meet you," she says. Jenna and Sally walk to the elevators, where Jenna presses the button. "So I hear you and Aaron have been hanging out some," Jenna says looking over. Sally nods. "Yeah, he's been super nice to me. I haven't really gotten the chance to meet a lot of people here yet, so I've just been hanging with him. Aaron said you two got here at the same time?" she says. Jenna nods as the elevator doors open and they step inside. Sally presses the button for floor two and looks over. "What floor?" she asks. Jenna leans on the back wall. "Four please, thank you. Yeah, me and Aaron went through all the briefings together. We've since then hung out pretty regularly," she says. Sally shifts here weight. "So do you work in the labs?" she asks. Jenna looks over and shakes her head. "Oh no, I work at the hospital. I'm a nurse," she says. Sally smiles. "Oh, that's cool; I haven't even visited the hospital yet. But I guess that's not the kind of place you want to visit though huh?" she says smiling. Jenna smiles. "Yeah, I guess not. It's pretty nice though. Not much action on the base, so the days can really drag. I find myself doing meaningless tasks just to keep busy most of the time," she says as the door opens for Sally's floor. Sally steps out and turns back. "Well, it was nice to finally meet you Jenna, maybe we can all hang out soon," she says. Jenna reaches forward and stops the door from closing. "Oh, I thought we were tonight? Aaron said we were all going _swimming_," she says looking at Sally, seeing if she caught her meaning. Sally nods. "Oh yeah, tonight; I wasn't sure if you were coming," she says. Jenna smiles. "Of course I'll be there. It's too much fun to miss," she says. Sally smiles. "I can't wait. Okay, well I'll see you tonight then," she says. Jenna nods. "We are all meeting in the community center around six I think. I'll see you then," she says releasing the door. As the doors begin to shut, Jenna waves. "Oh, and remember the rules, see ya," she says. Sally nods as the doors close. Turning, she heads for her room.

**Jackson Estate**

Billy Westee pours his cup of coffee in the kitchen and breaths in the aroma, still trying to wake up. Mini sits across the kitchen at the table eating breakfast, watching him. He begins to sing the Folgers jingle. "The best part of waking uuuuup." Billy looks over smiling. "How are you so chipper in the morning?" he asks. Mini shrugs. "Dude, me and Ry are crashing at the guest house with Jess. The only thing to drink there is _Mountain Dew_ aside from drinking from the toilet. You should see her fridge; I can honestly say if she had to choose between saving me or the last can on earth, I would stand no chance. I already had two cans before I came up. I feel bouncy," he says. Billy shakes his head laughing. The outside door opens as Jessica and Ryan walk through. Jessica holds her laptop, some folders, and a can of _Mountain Dew_. "Morning bitches," Ryan says sitting down and fixing a plate. "Morning everyone," Billy says walking over to Jessica. Billy smiles nonchalantly as he takes the can from Jessica's hand, walks over to the sink, and pours it out. Both Ryan and Mini smile as they watch the scene unfold. Jessica smiles; staring in shock at Billy, then the can. "Why didn't you just stab my heart Billy, since you just made a tiny piece of it die," she says still smiling. Billy laughs as he throws the can away. "You need to start drinking water more often," he says. "Gross," Jessica says laughing. Billy leans on the counter, still smiling as he sips his coffee. "We're going to need you focused on the mission when we are active, and I don't feel like welding an extra bag to the cruise ship full of _Mountain Dews_ just so you can have your fix. You're probably going to go at least five days without one," he says. Jessica smiles. "It's not crack," she says. Billy laughs. "When's the last time you went a day without one?" he asks. Jessica laughs. "Pssh, like…uh… well… I don't know. I didn't write down the date," she says smiling. Billy nods as he walks over and hands her a water bottle. "Start slowing down. Six weeks," he says laughing as he walks out of the kitchen. Jessica smiles as she looks over to Ryan and Mini. They are both smiling at her. "Crack is whack Jess," Ryan says. "Yeah, don't _DEW_ it," Mini says high fiving Ryan. Jessica rolls her eyes and joins them at the table. "I'm kicking you guys out of my house," she says grabbing an apple. They both stick their lower lip out, frowning. As Billy walks up the steps to the office, he can hear Barry and Corey talking. Entering the room, Corey looks over to him. "What do you think Bill?" he asks. Billy smiles. "About?" he asks. Barry turns to him. "Me and Corey were discussing the communication setup you and your team will have on the island," he says. Billy nods. "We carry a small communication unit; I think Ryan had Tim Murphy wearing it on his load out diagrams. It fits like a backpack, only heavier. Jess will have software running from her location that will help run the unit. We should be able to communicate with no problems," he says. Corey nods. "Barry wants to be able to communicate with us when we are in the field, he wants a line set up here so he can listen in and communicate," he says. Billy thinks about it. "I don't think that is wise, we already are going to have six people on the line. Radio chatter is a major concern. I don't think it's a good idea," he says. Chris looks over. "Why not?" he asks. Billy sits in a chair at the table. "Basically, because we can't afford any mistakes. Say we are doing recon on a location that is overrun with, oh I don't know, raptors. We always order complete radio silence when doing recon; usually so enemies won't come across our signal, but for this, we don't exactly know how good these animals can hear. We will need complete silence," he says. The look on Barry's face shows he still doesn't understand. Billy continues. "So say one day, you wake up and decide to check in. We might be on radio silence, and then you come on the line asking; what's our status, where are we located, what are we doing? Any chatter could give our location away. We can't take that risk of being exposed," Billy explains. Barry and Chris nod. "I can see where you are getting at," Barry says. Billy shrugs. "I'm not trying to be an asshole and deny your request; we just need to play this extremely safe," he says. Barry shakes his head. "No,no,no. You are quite right. The last thing I want to do is jeopardize this mission and cause you and your men any harm," he says. Corey sits back in his chair. "What about a one way Bill?" he asks. Barry and Chris look at Corey, and then to Billy. Billy thinks about the question for a moment. "I don't see any problem with that", he says. Chris looks back and forth. "What's a one way?" he asks. Billy leans forward. "It's essentially the same thing you asked for, except you won't be able to communicate with us. It's set up so you can only listen in on our communications, but no transmitting," he says. Barry's eyes light up as he smiles. "Well that would do just fine. I can live with the fact that I won't be able to talk, I mainly just wanted to listen in anyway," he says. Billy shrugs. "Yeah, that's fine. I can have Jess set up a com unit here in the office. I'll have her set up two headsets so you both could listen in at anytime," he says. Barry nods. "Thank you both for this. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience. But I think I would go slightly bananas if I didn't have some sort of way to know how things were going," he says. Corey waves his hand. "It's no problem Barry, I understand. The one way unit will work out perfect for both of us," he says. Barry nods. Chris looks at his notebook. "I did have one more question. I haven't heard anything regarding how you plan to leave the island once your mission is over," he says. Corey shrugs. "That's still ongoing. Our initial plan right now is to meet up with Jess after our mission, and then figure out a way off from there. Our hope is that somewhere around the base, a boat is present. We might be able to hijack one," he says. Barry raises an eyebrow. "That seems petty risky. What happens if you're exposed? Or they notice a boat is missing?" he asks. Corey shrugs. "By that time, we will already have the money and your cane; we can risk being exposed after that. If we do this during the night, it should buy us enough time to get a head start and disappear. Hopefully, by the time they realize their missing boat, we should be long gone," he says. Chris writes in his notebook. "All of this is based on, _if_ they have a boat, correct?" he asks. Corey nods. "Yeah, things might change drastically if they don't have one, but we'll plan accordingly. I'll also have Jess keep an eye out while she's onsite. She might be able to come up with something," he says. Barry nods. "Sounds good gentlemen; well, we will leave you now so you can get to work. Thank you for your time," Barry says. Barry and Chris stand and head out the door. Corey looks over at Billy, who is smiling. "Two more days," Billy says shaking his head. Corey laughs. "They're just concerned. They are spending quite a bit of money," he says. Billy smiles. "I know, and compared to some of our former employers, Barry has been great," he says. Corey nods. "Yeah, remember Pettit?" he asks. "That guy was a dick," Mini says walking in the room with Ryan and Jessica. Billy laughs. "Mini, you pulled a knife on him and said you would peel his flesh," he says. Mini shrugs as he sits. "He deserved it," he says. Everyone laughs. Corey leans back in his chair. "Okay guys, today we will just go over the same files and folders. Let's cement our plans and make sure we didn't miss anything. We all leave here in two days, so let's make sure we have everything perfect," he says. Everyone grabs for files and folders and gets to work.

**San Francisco**

"Seems like things are going relatively smoother lately," Ron Woltjer says. Tim Murphy sits across from his doctor looking out the window. Tim takes a drink and shrugs. "It feels that way. I mean, back when things were really bad, I always thought of how nice it would be to have a structured life. You know? Like, I always watched people go about their day following schedules and this straight forward path, they always seemed to know what they were doing or what they needed. I would scoff at the idea, but deep down, I knew I needed it," he says. Dr. Woltjer nods. "People need structure," he says. Tim sits back, nodding. "And now finally with your help, I do feel as if I have it. I've been doing activities, working hard at my job, spending time with Emma; it all seems small, but I do enjoy doing it. I feel a purpose to get up again," he says. Dr. Woltjer smiles. "That's great Tim, it has been a long journey," he says. Tim smiles. "I know it has. It truly means a lot to me that you stuck through it all," he says. Dr. Woltjer shakes his head. "No need to thank me Tim, it was your determination that got you through it. You should be proud of yourself," he says. Tim sits back and smiles. Dr. Woltjer looks at his watch and sets his notebook down. "Well, I think this is a good time to stop today. I was wondering how you would feel, if we start having sessions once a week now, if that's okay with you. I think three sessions a week has run its course, and we could always go back to that if needed," he says. Tim thinks about it. "Sure. If you think I'm ready," he says. Dr. Woltjer nods. "I think you will do just fine Tim. All you need to do now is just keep applying the things you learned and continue to be positive. I was thinking we could schedule our meetings on Fridays. That way we could discuss the week, and it also frees up your weekend to spend time with Emma. Perhaps a weekend vacation with her? Could be healthy for both of you," he says. Tim nods. "That sounds great," he says. After a few minutes, Tim walks out of Dr. Woltjer's office. As he heads past the receptionist desk, he looks over and spots a picture frame with a quote written inside. Reading as he walks, the quote runs through his mind.

"_He who is not everyday conquering some fear has not learned the secret of life."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

**Isla Nublar**

After a long day of waiting with anticipation, Sally Keesport sits on her bed, combing her hair. She's amazed at how much time is saved when she doesn't apply her usual after shower creams and lotions. Her shower was odd, but she wanted to make sure that she followed the rules exactly. As she showered, she simply scrubbed herself with a washcloth without any soap. Making sure she got her entire body, she started the process over. After she finished scrubbing down the second time, she rung out her hair under the hot water for several minutes. Convinced that she was all set, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her towel. When she returned to her room, she grabbed a new bikini and threw it on. After that, she picked a black shirt with her white shorts. As she sits on the bed now combing her hair, she decides to wear a ponytail. Looking around her room as she pulls her hair back, she nods. Grabbing her ID, she heads to the elevators. As Sally enters the community center, she can see Aaron and Jenna with two other people. They all stand around a pool table as Aaron shoots by himself. As she walks into the room, Aaron looks up. "Speak of the devil. What's up Sal? We thought you weren't coming," he says. Sally looks confused. "Oh, I thought we were meeting at six?" she asks. Aaron smiles. "Nah, usually around five twenty; security forces have shift change at five, so we go right after," he says. Sally nods. "Sorry I'm late," she says glancing at Jenna, who has a slight smile on her face. Aaron shrugs. "No biggie, I was about to text you anyway. So how are you this fine day?" he asks. "Pretty good, hello everyone," she says waving. Jenna walks around the pool table. "Hi Sally. Ready for some fun?" she asks. Sally looks at her and nods. Jenna smiles. "Good, me too. It's going to be awesome," she says excited, then smacks Aaron on the butt with a pool stick. Aaron turns and bear hugs her as she giggles. "Oh, sorry, uh, this is Kara and Tyler," Aaron says pointing to the new faces. Sally waves back to them. "Kara works with me at the hospital and Tyler is in security forces," Jenna says. Sally raises her eyebrows. "Security forces?" she asks. Tyler laughs. "No worries Sally, I won't tell anyone," he says smiling. Tyler certainly looks like security forces. His military hair style is cut short, and he seems to be in great shape. Under his shirt, Sally can see that his right arm is covered in tattoos. Sally nods as Aaron puts his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah Sal, Tyler's cool. We're the only four who know about this; they have all been through, what, about four times?" he asks. Tyler nods. "Yeah buddy," he says. Sally smiles. "That's awesome. I'm excited to see it. Thanks for letting me join everyone," she says. "Well, Aaron vouched for you, so that's all we need," Kara says. Kara is very pretty, but it's her eyes that stand out. Bright green, they seem to glow against her pale skin and short red hair. Aaron claps his hands. "Well, this is all very sweet and nice, but how about we go have some fun before the sun goes down?" he says. Sally follows as everyone files out of the community center. Outside they walk down the path to the chow hall. Everyone crowds into a Jeep and Aaron pulls out of the parking lot. Driving down the road past the labs, he pulls over and parks at the mini mall. "Pit stop?" Sally asks. "No, we just leave the Jeep here so no one suspects anything. Duh," Jenna says jumping out. Sally nods and unbuckles her seat belt. It takes them a little over ten minutes to walk to the river, on the way they wave to a passing Jeep. "So Sally, are you nervous?" Kara asks. Sally nods. "I am a little, but I've literally been waiting all day for this. I've had butterflies in my stomach all day," she says smiling. Kara nods. "I know the feeling. I actually still get it every time we go," she says. As they reach the bridge, they turn for the wall and follow the river to the grid. Sally watches the water flow through. Aaron said that when they get through the first grid, they would need to surface for air before going through the second. Sally tries to spot the grids, but they are covered by the rushing water. The river seems to just flow straight from the concrete. As Sally studies the river, it doesn't seem possible to get air. The water engulfs the entire hole, with no area on top for air to be. Sally's heart begins to beat faster as her brother face appears. She imagines her brother until a voice calls out. "Over here Sal," Aaron calls out. Sally snaps out of it and looks over. Aaron and the rest of the group are all climbing down the river bank. Both Jenna and Kara have taken off their shirts, only wearing a bikini top. Kara looks up. "Make sure you don't lose your ID Sally," she says. As Sally walks to the bank, she grabs her ID from around her neck and slides it in her front pocket. The eight foot drop seems mostly grass, dirt, and rocks. As Sally begins to descend the bank, she climbs down one foot at a time. Nearly slipping on a loose rock, Sally jumps down the final foot. After the decent, a small dirt area levels out before going onto the water. Sally looks down the river toward the bridge. The level dirt area seems to go all the way to the ocean. Squinting, she can see the top of one of the security towers. "Okay everyone, here's how this will work," Aaron says. "Tyler will go first, Jenna and Kara next, and then I'll help Sally through," he says. Tyler nods and begins to walk into the river. Jenna climbs the river bank and looks around. "No Jeeps. Go for it," she calls out. Almost on cue, Tyler takes a breath and disappears under the water. He never returns. Sally tenses up; she can feel the goose bumps rise. Jenna stands and looks around again. Satisfied that no one is around, she waves to Kara, and then climbs down the hill. Kara is already gone when Jenna jumps in the river. Swimming, she turns in the water and pulls her hair out of her face. Smiling, she waves. "Don't get stuck Sally," she yells, and then vanishes. Sally's brother appears for only a moment. Shaking it off, she turns to Aaron, who smiles at her. "Ready?" he asks. Sally shakes her head. "My brother drowned two years ago," she says. Aaron's smile vanishes. "What? Oh my god Sal, I'm sorry. We don't need to do this," he says. Sally shakes her head. "No I want to, I really do; I just needed to tell you that. He found this boulder underwater that had a small hole through it. He loved going down to the river and swimming through it. We would spend hours down there; he would just swim back and forth all day. On day he asked if we could go. I was so annoyed with school and life at the time, I snapped on him. I said I was busy and told him to stop bothering me. Feeling bad about yelling at him, I later went to his room to apologize. He wasn't there. Me and my mother looked for him all over the house; we figured he was just playing around. Finally, when we started to get real worried, I ran down to the river. I found his things on the river bank and began yelling for him. After looking all around the river, I jumped in. The police said his shorts got caught on the rock as he swam through the hole," Sally says. Aaron shakes his head. "That's terrible Sal, I'm so sorry. Oh god, Jenna just said that joke…" Sally wipes her tears. "No, it's okay. She didn't know. I'm sorry to spring this on you. I just needed you to know so you understand; I'm going to need help getting through this," she says. Aaron nods. "We really don't need to do this, but if you're sure, I'll be right with you Sal," he says. Sally smiles and turns to the river. "So, how do we do it?" she sniffs. Aaron turns and points to the river. "Well, the first grid is literally flush with the wall, so it's right there under the water," he says. Sally nods. "Now the river will push you back, so just swim hard and you'll feel the grid. Once you do, grab on to it. The opening is located at the bottom right, on both grids. So when you grab on, start climbing down to it. The opening is flush with the wall, so when you feel both the river floor and the wall to your right, squeeze through. Once through, swim to the top slowly. Watch your head though; I cracked mine pretty good the first time. The best method is once you feel the wall above, act like your trying to kiss the ceiling," he says smiling. Sally grins. "Kiss it?" she asks. Aaron laughs and nods. "The air pocket is small, about two inches. So if you press your lips to the ceiling, you can breathe. Now, the water will be splashing pretty good, so just control your breathing and you'll be fine. You might inhale some water, just try not to panic," he says. Sally smiles. "Bottom right hole, kiss the ceiling, got it," she says wiping a tear. Aaron nods. "Also, once you're through, the river will be pushing you back. You can let the water push you against the first grid and relax for a moment. The grid will hold you in place. After that, catch your breath, relax, and then repeat for the second grid," he says. Sally nods. "The hole is in the same bottom right?" she asks. Aaron nods. "Yes, the exact same, it seems like a problem when they made the grids, like a flaw in the design. It's the only area on both that a person can slip through; it's just slightly bigger than the rest of the holes. Also, it's flush with the other side of the wall, so it's about a ten foot space between grids. When you're ready, swim to the other end, grab hold, and climb down. When you get through the hole, surface and you should see everyone. Remember, when you surface, whisper if you need to speak," he says. Sally nods. "Okay, let's go now before I chicken out," she says. Aaron takes a moment to listen for any vehicles. Satisfied that nothing is coming, he takes Sally's hand and they walk into the river. Almost immediately, the water level gets deep. Sally swims around for a moment, trying to get a sense of the rivers momentum. Kicking her legs to stay afloat, she feels Aaron's hands grab her waist, she turns toward him. Aaron smiles as they float in the water. "You sure about this Sal?" he asks. Sally nods. "I'm nervous, but yes. I want to do this with you," she says holding on to his arms. "I'll be right behind you, I promise," he says giving her sides a squeeze. They slowly swim toward the first grid. As Aaron holds Sally's hand underwater, he looks over to her. "Ok Sal, I'm right here with you," he says. Sally smiles and turns to the wall. After taking a deep breath, Sally inhales and dives under the water.

**Jackson Estate**

Ryan Irish is looking over a folder when his phone begins to ring. Grabbing it, he looks at the number. "I swear, if this is a telemarketer. Jess, can you bring up that program you used to search for Tim Murphy's file real quick?" he asks answering the phone. Jess turns to her laptop and starts the software. "Hello?" Ryan answers. "Yes this is him. You know what, I am interested in changing my plan," he says. Mini and Jessica smile at each other. Ryan leans back in his chair. "I just have one question. What is your name? No,no,no. Your name is not really Eric. What's your real name? C'mon, you can tell me," he says smiling. "Ranjiv? That's a strong name, it means victorious. Did you know that? Yeah I figured you would. What about your last name? I bet I know the meaning for that one too," he says turning to Jessica's computer. Everyone in the room watches Ryan, smiling. Ryan looks around at everyone and smiles. "Oh boy, that's a tough one. Can you spell it?" he asks typing into the computer, and then sliding it to Jessica. "Mareechi, hmmm. No, I don't know that one, what does it mean?" he asks. Mini laughs as Jessica searches on the computer, bringing up Ranjiv's information. "Ray of light? Well that's sweet huh?" Ryan says looking at the file on the computer. "So Ranjiv, let me ask you a question. Do you enjoy your apartment near the Mothi Market? Oh you don't need to know that. I see you live between the market and Kachiguda Station road, correct?" he asks. Corey shakes his head smiling. "You shouldn't encourage him Jess," he says. Jessica looks over smiling. Ryan leans forward and scans the computer. "You don't need to know that Ranjiv, don't worry so much. But incase you're wondering, I also have your apartment number, which is 1427, and I have your personal phone number. Yes, that's right. So listen, here is how this is going to work. You're going to make it your personal mission in life to make sure I'm on the do not call list for your company okay? Yes, I know that Ranjiv, but listen, no listen, I understand you're just doing your job, but now I have this job for you okay?" Ryan says smiling. Billy walks into the room and sees everyone focused on Ryan. "What's going on?" he asks. Corey looks over. "He's scaring the shit out of a telemarketer," he says smiling. Ryan continues on the phone. "Listen Ranjiv, I know you can do this buddy, okay? I'll let you get back to work now. Try not to disappoint me now or I might need to take a vacation to India soon, right? Okay buddy, you have a good day as well," he says hanging up the phone. Mini begins to clap. Ryan smiles. "Well, I don't think I'll have to worry about them again, huh?" he says laughing. Corey shakes his head. "Okay, I'll give you some creative points for that one, but how about we don't research anymore people just so we can make them shit their pants," he says laughing. Ryan nods. "Fair enough," he says while typing in Ranjiv's phone number into his cell phones contact list. Corey leans back in his chair and stretches. "Okay guys, maybe another hour or two, then we'll call it a night," he says.

**Isla Nublar**

Under the water, Sally Keesport tries to open her eyes. As she tries to focus, all she can see is murky water and darkness. Realizing she won't be able to use her sight, she decides to keep her eyes closed. Swimming against the strong current, she extends her arms. As she kicks hard through the rushing water, after what seems like forever, she finally feels the bars of the grid. Grabbing hold, she nearly slips off from the slippery, moss covered steel. Making sure she has a good grip, she pulls herself forward. Immediately, she begins to climb down sideways, as her legs float backwards with the water. After several rows of climbing, her arms burn from the effort. Climbing down several more, her right hand finally digs into the soft dirt, the riverbed. Unable to see, she begins feeling around. As her hand extends to the right, she feels the coarse grain of the concrete wall, about two feet to her right. Carefully, she climbs over to the bottom right opening. Feeling around with her hand, she tries to get her mind to imagine the opening, it seems too small. As she slides her hands around, she notices that the moss is noticeably less. This must be the right hole; the moss has been scraped off more here from the others going through. Certain she has the right hole; she begins to pull herself through. She can feel her chest begin to tingle. Rotating her body sideways, she has to turn and go through one arm at a time. After she reaches through with her free arm, she grabs onto the grid from the inside. Lower her head through, she then rotates her shoulders to allow the other arm to pull through. With her shoulders past the grid, she begins to swim forward. Her mind starts to inform her that her air supply is low; she feels a tightness in her chest. After Sally feels the grid halfway down her back, she spins and faces up. Grabbing hold of the grid with two hands, she pulls her legs through. As her lungs begin to burn more, she reaches for the grid and climbs up the bars, the water pushs her hard against the steel grid. As she climbs, she raises her arm until she feels concrete. Nearly out of breath, she tilts her head and slowly raises her mouth as she climbs. As her nose bends off the ceiling, she feels her lips press the concrete. On the verge of panic, she inhales. _Only water_. Now panic sets in. Choking on the water, she begins to splash around, trying to find the tiny space of air. Her nails scrape the ceiling as she tries to press her lips against the ceiling again, she can taste the slippery green moss. As she shakes her head, more and more water seems to smack into her face and enter her mouth. Coughing and spitting out water, she begins to think she will drown, her brothers face appears. "Turn head…away…water," Aaron says from somewhere behind. Sally can feel his arms holding her still. Relieved he's with her, she focuses. Pressing her face against the ceiling until her nose hurts, she turns her head slightly away from the rushing water and breathes slowly. Finally, she begins to inhale only air. Slowly, she breathes until her heart rate slows. She feels Aaron's hands release her waist. Able to catch her breath, she relaxes for a moment, letting the water hold her against the grid. Turning her head slightly, she can see Aaron floating next to her, smiling as he looks up to the ceiling. His eyes look at her, making sure she is okay. Slowly, he begins to speak as the water splashes into his face. "Are you…okay?" he asks spitting out water. Sally reaches with her arm and finds his hand. "I am now," she says, squeezing his hand. Aaron moves closer to her, placing his head against hers. Looking up at the ceiling, he begins to explain. "When ready…repeat for next…grid," he says into her ear. Sally waits a moment, picturing the next grid. After relaxing for another minute, she inhales. Under the water, she turns and plants her feet against the grid. Pushing off like an Olympic swimmer, she propels her body toward the other end. Kicking her legs and paddling her arms, her whole body seems to burn as the river tries to deny her action. She finally reaches out and feels the moss covered steel. Grabbing hold, she begins to climb down. Feeling the same opening as the first, she makes sure she has the correct hole. After feeling the dirt floor and concrete wall, she begins to squeeze through. When her legs are through, Sally begins to climb the grid. As her head pokes out of the river, she inhales the warm air. Holding onto the grid and breathing for a moment, she finally slows her breathing. Turning to her right, she sees Jenna and the rest sitting on the riverbank. Kara is smiling and clapping her hands silently. Swimming to the riverbank, Sally hears Aaron surface from the water behind. Sally climbs from the river and lies on her back. Looking up past the jungle and concrete wall, she sees the blue sky. As Aaron climbs out, he kneels beside her. He lowers his head and places his mouth practically in her ear. "Great job Sal," he whispers. Sally grabs his head with her hands and turns it sideways, kissing his cheek. Aaron sits up and smiles. Sally smiles as she looks back up to the blue sky, still breathing slightly heavy. After a moment, the group finally begins to stand. Sally brushes off her bottom quietly after Kara helps her up. Aaron tries to explain to Sally with his hands where they are headed. Sally nods and follows Kara. As they walk, they form a single line. Tyler leads; then Kara, Sally, and Jenna. Aaron follows last, scanning the area. The jungle is surprisingly thick almost immediately; Sally has to step over fallen trees and roots as they walk down a tiny path. To each side, Sally can see broken branches hang down; they must have made this path to get to the building. Far away, she can hear the cries of different birds. Looking up, she can only see pieces of the blue sky through the thick tree canopy, birds fly around chirping. A breeze blows from behind and sends a shiver through Sally. Turning back as she walks, she sees Aaron smile at her. As she turns back, a branch from a smaller tree smacks her cheek. Sally jumps and ducks at the unexpected surprise, but remains quiet; her hands cover her mouth. Jenna smiles. After walking on the small trail for several minutes; the jungle starts to thin out around her. As the trees become spaced out more, smaller shrubs and plants replace them. Everyone begins to walk off in different directions as they reach an opening with short underbrush. Sally looks around, taking in the beauty of the jungle. A break in the canopy allows the setting sun to shine down. Almost glowing, the area seems peaceful. As Sally looks around, a square shape stands out slightly, almost invisible. Sally looks closer and sees the building engulfed with vines. The tiny concrete shed still looks to be quite solid under the thick grip of the vines; leaves and tree branches are scattered on top of its flat roof. Sally watches as Tyler walks toward it. Sally begins to walk towards the building, watching Tyler reach out and turn the round handle, slowly and quietly. Sally looks at the door before it opens; etched into the steel is a picture of a dinosaur skeleton, the words, _Jurassic Park_, are underneath.

**San Francisco**

Tim Murphy parks his truck and hops out. Walking to the back, he pulls the handle and lowers his tail gate. Reaching forward, he grabs his ramp and pulls it toward him, lowering it to the ground. Jumping up to his truck bed, he begins to loosen the straps on his dirt bike. After he checks over the bike, he kick starts it and slowly rides down the ramp. As he tightens his gloves, two more riders burst out of the woods. They slow down and pull up next to Tim. "Hey man, what's up?" one asks. Tim shrugs. "Just going to hit the trails, had some free time," he says. The rider nods. "We were going to go hit up Deadwood Alley if you wanted to join us? We've seen you around some time, you look like you can handle a bike," he says. Tim has heard of this trail. "I've heard of several people getting hurt there," he says. The rider waves his hand. "They weren't ready for it yet, Deadwood Alley will fuck you up if you let it," he says. Tim thinks about it. "I've never been there before, where is it?" he asks. The second rider points down the road. "We ride the road for about three miles, and then turn left down the hill after the deer crossing sign," he says. Tim thinks. "Is that the sign with the penis spray painted in the deer's mouth?" he asks. The two riders laugh. "That's the one man. Our buddy did that because he said Deadwood Alley sucked dick," the first rider says. Tim smiles. "Well now it sounds fun. Lead the way guys, I'll join you," he says. "Right on, let's go," the rider says hitting the gas. Tim cranks his bike around and speeds after them. Weaving back and forth on the road, the two riders find tiny jumps to hit as they drive. As Tim rides behind them, he smiles under his helmet. As they approach the deer sign, the two riders cut left and ride down the path. Tim stops at the top of the hill and looks down. As the dust settles from the other riders, Tim notices the steep descent. A moment of worry washes over Tim. Although he has been riding for some time, the stories from this place sounded intense. As Tim stares down the hill, the Emerson quote reads through his mind. -…_everyday conquering some fear...-_ Hitting the gas, he zooms down the hill. Weaving back and forth on the tight path, Tim finally catches up to the other riders. When the path starts to level, Tim notices that it begins to grow wider and wider. After awhile, the path burst out into a large dirt trail. As Tim weaves between the broken stumps of dead trees, he realizes that they are riding on an old dried up river bed; Deadwood Alley. The trail reminds Tim of a dead forest hit by a wildfire. The dry dirt is cracked between all the tire tracks and different size trees are scattered around, all colored ash white; dead. It's clear that people spend a lot of time down here, setting up different jumps and tricks. Tim watches as one rider turns his bike and rides up a dead fallen tree that slants at an angle. As the rider reaches the cut off end, he burst off the tree into the air. Landing on the downward slant of a hill, he zooms ahead, pumping his fist. As Tim rides ahead, several times he has to duck to avoid dead thick branches. Tim accelerates and sees a jump further up the trail. Steering his bike over to it, he notices the jump actually launches over several dozen broken tree stumps with sharp broken branches facing up. At the end of the jump, several full trees remain standing with branches stretched wide; a tiny landing area lies in the middle of the massive trees. Unable to steer clear now, he must commit and clear the far landing. Yanking the throttle, Tim pushes his bike to the max. As he burst into the air, Tim looks down and sees the broken stumps; anyone of them could impale him if he didn't clear the jump. Looking ahead, Tim's bike arcs toward the small dirt landing area, he smiles as he grows close. As his bike lands hard on the path and digs into the dirt, Tim immediately has to duck to avoid a crushing blow from a branch that sticks out across the path. Excited, Tim bursts back out onto the trail. After a few miles of hitting different kinds of jumps, Tim and the riders slow down. As they reach the end of the trail, they come to a stop. "How did you like it?" one rider asks. Tim nods. "Let's go through again," he says. The riders cheer. "Alright man, let's do it," he says. Hitting the gas and spinning the bikes around, all three zoom back down the trail.

**Isla Nublar**

Inside the concrete shed, Sally Keesport looks around. The building was obviously built for the old abandoned park, but nothing was inside when they found it. As Sally looks around, she sees several wooden shelves bolted to the walls, all are empty. Besides the shelves, nothing else is in the building. The room seems to have been planned for something, but it was never stocked. Outside, Jenna and Tyler sit on stools that they brought on a previous trip. Tyler has his stool propped up against the steel door, holding it open. They simply stare out into the jungle, watching. As Sally walks out of the building quietly, she notices that the door has a tiny slot at eye level. Sally looks closer and sees it's just a simple eye slot that can be opened and closed for viewing. As Sally walks past Jenna and Tyler, she feels a pinch on her butt. Turning around smiling, she sees Jenna smiling back and pointing to Tyler. Sally shakes her head and walks around the building where Kara is leaning up against the vines, she has her eyes closed, listening to the sounds. Sally looks around and sees Aaron sitting further from the building on a large fallen tree. He scans the jungle and records notes on a piece of paper. Sally smiles. Aaron catches her eye and smiles back, patting the tree silently. Sally slowly walks over and takes a seat next to him. As they sit, Aaron leans over and rests his arm against hers. They sit in silence, watching the jungle. As her eyes scan around, she thinks she saw Jenna looking over at them and then look away quickly. Thinking for a moment, Sally continues to look around. Looking to the trees, she sees an odd marking on one of them. About six or seven feet above the ground, the bark has been scrapped off. The bright, soft wood underneath exposed. Looking closer, it seems like a slash or a bite to Sally. After awhile, Tyler waves his arm and points into the jungle; everyone stares in silence. Listening intensely, Sally can hear rustling from somewhere in the jungle. A ping of fear goes through Sally as the sound of a twig snapping echoes from the jungle. As she starts to bite her nails, Aaron grabs and holds her other hand. Sally squeezes tightly. After several more minutes of hearing the sounds grow louder and louder, it suddenly becomes eerily quiet. Sally scans the tree line around the small clearing, nothing is seen. Suddenly, a low chirping sound comes from the bushes to her right. As her eyes slowly rotate to the source of the sound, Sally can see the underbrush move around. She can feel her body tense up. As she watches the bush continue to shake around, she looks down. Sticking out from the bush, about a foot off the ground, a tiny lizard face is looking at her. Cocking its head back and forth, the animal stays in the bush, peering out. Its dark green skin almost blends in perfect with the surrounding plants. Sally feels a tap on her thigh and looks down; on a piece of paper, Aaron has a word written down; -_**Compy**__-_. Sally looks back to the animal and watches it. Several minutes go by as the Compy keeps hiding in the bush, popping its head out occasionally. Finally, the animal jumps from its hiding place. Sally jumps slightly as well. The Compy stands on its two back legs, its tail pointed straight back. It seems to be sniffing the air; it raises it head several times high. _It smells something_. Finally the animal begins to walk around in the clearing. Sally watches the animal scurry around, chirping and bobbing its head like a chicken. After awhile, three more run from the jungle and join it. The four seem to be looking for something, like they are tracking a scent. The sound of the chirping grows loud now that the four are together. Aaron writes on his paper, and continues to watch. Sally looks down to read his notes; -_**All dark green, brown stripes**__-_. Sally begins to make mental notes of the animals as well. After several more minutes, the Compys start to turn toward Aaron and Sally. All four cock their heads looking at them; two raise their noses toward them. As they get closer and closer, Sally begins to get nervous. Suddenly, all four freeze and stand tall, their bodies frozen. Their heads snap in unisons to the right, then slightly to the left. Even the chirping has ceased, Sally compares they behavior to Meerkats when they stand up tall. At an alarming speed, all four dart to the left and disappear into the jungle. Sally breathes a sigh of relief. Even though it was amazing to see, she was scared for a moment. Looking over to Aaron, Sally sees his face is serious. Looking at him puzzled, she nudges him. Aaron looks over and then writes on his paper. Sally reads it; -_**Time to go, I think they heard something**__-_. Sally feels the fear creep back in immediately. Aaron turns and whistles faintly; Tyler, Kara, and Jenna all turn. Aaron waves a finger in a circle and then balls his fist up. Instantly, all three begin to pack up. Sally watches, feeling very scared. Everyone puts their things back in the building very quickly and Tyler closes the door silently. As the three walk over to Aaron and Sally, a soft hooting of an owl rings out from the jungle, then another. Tyler stops walking and turns to the jungle. Sally watches as his eyes scan the jungle, looking for something. _Was he looking for the owls_? Sally wonders. As another hoot calls out closer, the realization hits Sally. _That's no owl._ Suddenly, she can hear what Tyler heard; something bigger than a Compy is moving through the jungle. Loud crunches and rustling seems to be coming from all directions. Tyler snaps his head back to the group, eyes wide. He waves his hands frantically at them. Sally knows this expression. _Go now_. Immediately, Aaron grabs Sally's arm and silently walks fast to the path, behind Jenna and Kara follow close. Sally looks back, no sign of Tyler. Everyone remains silent. Sally can't hear the hooting or rustling anymore, only her breathing and heartbeat. After what seems like eternity, they final break out of the jungle and face the raging river. Sally looks down the river and sighs when she sees the concrete wall. Behind them in the jungle, from the direction of the shed, they hear something. "Run!" Tyler's scream echoes from the jungle. As panic breaks loose, they all turn and run down the river's edge. As they near the wall, Jenna and Kara dive in and swim to the grid. Kara dives under first, and then Jenna follows seconds later. "Go now Sally," Aaron says. "You're coming with me," Sally says. "I'm right behind you. I need to go get Tyler," he yells. Sally jumps and swims for the grid. When she gets to the wall, she looks back. Suddenly Tyler bursts out of the path; his shirt is bloodied around his abdominal. He quickly limps toward Aaron, his face seems pale. "Let's go, let's go," he yells sternly. As Aaron helps him walk to the river, he looks to Sally. "Fucking go Sally," he yells. As Sally is about to take a breath, she screams loud. "Look out! Hurry," she yells from the river. As Aaron and Tyler hurry to the river, Sally sees an animal slowly walk out of the jungle, only fifty feet from them. Standing at about seven foot, the dinosaur looks large and strong. Its neck is noticeably long; with rippled skin starting from under the jaw line, running down almost to its shoulders. Its entire body is a mustard yellow color with black spots ranging in different sizes. Its long tail slowly whips back and forth. Along its head, a bright red V-shape crest sits. The animal raises it head to the air. _It smells something. _"Jump now," Sally yells. Immediately, the animal snaps its head towards them and screeches an awful sound. As the animal cries out, Sally watches as the rippled skin around its neck starts to vibrate and then flares out. As the dinosaur screams, a colorful neck frill burst open around its head, shaking violently. As Sally swims in the river staring at the dinosaur in disbelief, something splashes in the water next to her face. Sally looks over and sees a thick foamy black liquid floating away on the surface of the water. Reaching forward, she only barely touches it with her finger as it gets sucked through the grid. "Sally, now," Aaron cries out. Snapping out of it, Sally looks over and sees Aaron and Tyler dive into the water. Quickly she inhales a breath and dives under. With help from the river, the way out is a lot easier. Sally swims to the bottom and quickly finds the hole. Slipping through, she lets the water push and spin her around violently toward the opposite grid. _Too fast_. Disoriented, Sally forgets to put her hands out. As if a hammer came down on her, she feels a stab of pain as her forehead smacks the steel grid. A pulsing sickness runs through her trembling body as she attempts to climb for air. Feeling dizzy and nauseas, she surfaces and faces away from the water, inhaling from the tiny gap of air. Ignoring the intense pain pulsing from her head, she dives down and feels for the hole. Feeling like she might black out, she finally finds the bottom. As she squeezes through, she frantically swims to the surface. As her head comes out of the water, Kara and Jenna grab her before she can float down the river farther. They slowly help her to the river bank as Sally's vision begins to blur. "Oh my god, are you okay," Kara asks concerned. Sally can taste blood in her mouth. "I hit my head on the second grid," she says. As they lay her on the bank, Sally leans over and throws up. Laying her head back, Kara presses her shirt to Sally's forehead. "You have a huge gash at your hairline, let me help," Kara says. "Aaron and Tyler," Sally says weakly. Kara looks down, then to the river. "They just came through, Jenna is helping them. Oh god Tyler. Can you hold this Sally? Keep pressure on it, I need to go help him," she gasps. Sally grabs the shirt and holds it in place, using the sleeve to wipe the blood from her face. As she looks to the sky, the color has become a deep purple with the sun lowering. Lifting her free hand to the sky, she wiggles her fingers. Her pointer finger seems to tingle. Bringing it closer to her face, the tip of her finger is noticeably redder with tiny white spots. As she looks up to her finger, Aaron's smiling face moves into her vision; his breathing is still heavy. "How's your dome head butt?" he says. Sally smiles back. "I just wanted to thank you for a lovely evening," she says. Aaron laughs as he sits beside her. "How is Tyler?" Sally asks. Aaron nods. "He's shaken up. He got slashed and his ankle is very swollen, but he's okay. The Dilophosaurus clawed his stomach, but not deep enough to injure him severely. He'll have a pretty badass scar to show off," he says smiling. Sally closes her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't swim under when you yelled, I didn't want to leave you," she says as tears roll down her cheeks. Aaron sits her up and puts his arm around her, holding her close. Sally feels the sickness crawl back into her stomach, her head pounds. "No worries Sal, everyone made it," he says. Sally looks down to the river where Jenna and Kara are wiping off Tyler's cuts. "It looks like a cat scratch across his stomach," Sally says. Aaron nods. "Yeah, one big fucking cat," he says. Sally laughs until her pulsing headache makes her wince. "Are you okay Tyler?" Sally calls out. Tyler looks up to her and smiles. "Bastard tore my favorite shirt," he says.

**Jackson Estate**

Corey Tonelli sits in his room, watching the local news. A knock comes from his door and Mini's head pops in. "Hey, Bill said you wanted to see me?" he asks. Corey nods. "Yeah, are you pretty much done with all your research? Because me and you are actually leaving tomorrow afternoon instead of the next day with the rest," he says. Mini nods as he thinks. "I think so. I wanted to go over a couple more things before we leave, but I think I'm good," he says. Corey nods. "Okay, just checking. Try and finish up before noon tomorrow," he says. Mini gives Corey a thumbs up and disappears from the door, then pops back in. "What's with the change anyway?" he asks. Corey shrugs. "It's easier this way. Barry is letting us use his personal jet, that way we can grab fly Tim to our place with no problems," he says. Mini nods. "Flying in style, I can dig it," he says smiling and then disappears. As Mini walks down the hallway, he stops at the office door. "Oh my god Jess, are you still not finished?" he moans. Jessica looks up and smiles. "Well maybe if you would help, I'd get done faster, ass face," she says. Mini laughs. "Jeez, only a few days with me and Ry and you're already talking like us. You fit right in," he says. Jessica smiles. "Work hard, joke around, and insult each other as much as possible; I have you guys down to a science," she says. Mini sits in a chair and spins in circles. "Yeah, well, you forgot one thing," he says suddenly stopping the chair and looking at her. "You got to look good," he says striking a flexing pose. Jessica laughs. "Well, I don't have much in the muscle department, but apparently everyone has seen me in my bra, and I haven't heard a complaint so far," she says. Mini laughs. "True true, I guess you're good to go. So, what are you doing anyway?" he asks. Jessica sits back in her chair and takes a break. "Billy has me scanning all the maps and uploading them to a program on my computer. This way, I can sort of lead you around using blueprints and layouts if need be," she says. Mini nods. "Sweet, how many more do you have to do?" he asks. Jessica looks over to the file cabinets. "I have the last two cabinets left, so who knows. Depends on how many maps are in them. But it shouldn't be much more, I feel like I have the entire island already on here," she says. Mini nods and stands. Walking over to the cabinets, he slides one open. "I'll help you finish," he says. Jessica smiles. "Awe Mini, you love me," she says laughing. Mini shakes his head, smiling. "Please, computer geeks aren't my type. Besides, I just want you to finish so I can kick your ass in _Halo_ again," he says laughing. Jessica rolls her eyes. "I killed you once," she says proud. Mini turns to her. "Whoa whoa whoa. First of all, you were just looking straight at the ground and spinning your camera in circles. I was trying to melee kill you and you happened to accidently press your grenade button," he says. Jessica smiles. "And I blew yo ass uuuup," she says laughing. Mini shuts the cabinet and lays a stack of different files down on the table. "Whatever Jess," he says smiling as he heads for the door. "Those are all the maps and layouts for cabinet fifteen. I'm going to go grab a _Mountain Dew_, would you like a bottle of water?" he asks smiling. Jessica looks up, trying to hold back her smile. Mini laughs and heads for the stairs. "You cut too deep," she yells from the room.

**Isla Nublar**

As Sally Keesport walks down the road, she reaches up and feels the thick dried blood around her cut. The bleeding finally ceased, but the pain continues. Feeling sick, she looks to her finger. The tingle is now very faint, but the tip remains bright red; it feels warm to the touch. Shaking her hand, she crosses her arms and holds them close to her chest. In front, Aaron walks without his shirt. After Kara and Jenna cleaned Tyler up and stopped the bleeding, Aaron gave him his shirt to hide the wounds. Everyone is quiet as they walk down the gravel road. No one has spoken since they left the river bank. Sally looks ahead and sees the Mini Mall, several people walk in and out of the doors; all smiling. As they all climb into the Jeep, Sally lays her head back and finally relaxes on the seat. Aaron too seems to wait a minute before starting the vehicle. Pulling out of the parking lot, he turns for the dorms. Sally remains still, enjoying the breeze blow across her face. "So, what the hell happened back there?" Jenna asks. No one answers. Jenna looks around at everyone looking for an answer. "I mean, we've gone there for a month now, and we never had a problem like that. Did you make sure you didn't use any soap or anything Sally?" she asks. Sally looks up as Aaron chimes in. "Jenna, seriously? It wasn't Sally's fault. It just happened. We all knew the risk," he says. Jenna shrugs. "I know that Aaron, but it's never happened. I'm just trying to figure it out," she snaps. Aaron turns into the parking lot. "There's nothing to figure out. It's an island full of dinosaurs. We just happened to be there when a bigger one finally came close, simply as that," he says annoyed, turning off the engine. Jenna throws her hands up. "Well you don't need to get shitty. I'm just asking," she says jumping out of the Jeep. Tyler slowly climbs out and holds his stomach. "Listen guys, we're alive. Let's just chalk it up as a win. We all need to get some sleep and relax," he says. Kara carefully hugs Tyler and walks to the dorms with Jenna. Sally is still in the backseat, resting. "What happened Tyler? When you were alone at the shed?" Sally asks looking over. Tyler hops carefully as he turns and uses the car as support. "Well, I heard something walking through the trees. As I listened, I heard loud tree branches snapping and leaves rustling; then more of that hooting sound. I realized it was big. I stood still and scanned the jungle. Finally I saw movement far back by a cluster of trees, a large mass moving around. That's when I turned to you guys and waved my hands to run," he says. Sally still sees the image of him at the shed; the fear in his eyes. "Why didn't you come with us?" Sally asks. Tyler shakes his head. "I wanted to make sure you guys made it. If it heard you guys and started to chase you, I was going to distract it for you," he says. Sally tears up. "That was brave Tyler, thank you," she says. Tyler waves his hand. "I'm security Sally, it's my job," he says. Sally wipes her eyes. "Still, it's appreciated," she says. Aaron leans against the hood. "What about that scream from you?" he asks. Tyler smiles, shaking his head. "That shit was crazy. Anyway, after you guys had disappeared around the bend of the path, I turned back to the animal. It was a lot closer now, in full sight. Its head was in the air, waving back and forth strangely," he says. Sally nods through the pain. "I noticed it do that by the river, it looked like it was smelling something right? The Compys did the same thing," she says. Tyler shrugs. "Maybe, it did kind of look like that. All I know is after a minute or so, it snapped its head down and looked straight at me, staring. As it's growled, it launched at me; running fast. I turned for the shed and opened the door quickly. As I began to pull it closed, it appeared at the opening and slashed me. I pulled the door closed and heard it clawing and growling at the door. Through the eye hold, I could see its body was close; practically rubbing on the door. I was trapped," he says. Sally shakes her head slowly. Tyler shifts his weight, wincing. "Finally, as it stepped back from the door far enough, I took my chance. I shoved the door open hard and fast, caught the fucker off guard. Before it could react, the door cracked its jaw real solid. Its whole body fell down to the ground from the blast. I was already running down the path full speed when I heard it growl again, that's when I screamed to you guys. As I was running, I caught my foot in a root and ate it hard; that's how I messed up my ankle," he says. Aaron pats him on the shoulder. "Your grandchildren are going to love this story," he says smiling. Tyler laughs. "I bet. If I make that far," he says laughing. Sally smiles from the back seat. "I think I'm ready for bed guys, it's been a long day," she says. They both nod. "I'll help you to your room Sal. You good to go Tyler?" Aaron asks. Tyler nods. "Oh yeah man, I'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow," he says smacking Aarons back. Slowly he limps to the dorm. Aaron turns to Sally and smiles. "Let's get you to your bed," he says. Reaching the second floor, Aaron walks with Sally to her room. Reaching in her pocket, she pulls out her ID and slides it through the slot. Walking into the room, she sits on the end of her bed; her breathing is heavy. The intense pain started throbbing as she walked from the Jeep; the whole way to her room seemed to drain her strength. Aaron sits on the chair, leaning on the table. "Well, it wasn't what I had planned, but I hope you enjoyed some of the evening at least," he says smiling. Sally laughs. "Worst date ever," she jokes. Aaron laughs as he stands. Walking over, he inspects her cut. Sally winces a few times as he carefully looks over it, her headache still throbbing. The blood has dried solid, and her forehead now feels itchy and sore. Aaron places his hands softly on her cheeks and kisses the top of her head. "I think you'll live to fight another steel grid Sal," he says laughing. She smiles and shakes her head. "Never again, count on it," she says. Aaron turns for the door. "Oh, c'mon Sal, never say never," he says looking back from the door. Sally smiles and shakes her head. "I don't think Jenna likes me that much," she says. Aaron laughs. "She was just scared I think. Don't let her get to you. I'll stop by and check on you in the morning okay? Maybe we'll get breakfast," he says. Sally nods. "Sounds good," she says. Aaron waves and closes the door behind him. Sally remains seated on her bed, wishing he would have stayed. Feeling something sticky on her finger, she looks down. Pulling her hand from her ID, she feels its sticky surface by the bottom corner. Pressing the corner with her finger several times, it sticks to a substance. As she raises the ID to her nose, her eyes open wide. "No!" she yells. Throwing her ID on the bed, she digs into the pocket of her white shorts. Grabbing hold, she pulls the tiny item from her pocket. "It was me. Jenna was right," she says to herself. Looking down, she stares at the wet peppermint that Richard gave her days ago from the chow hall. As she looks down, she inhales the minty scent. "They were smelling me," she says.

**Jackson Estate**

Jessica Dale places her computer in her case, and zips it closed. Across from the table, Mini is reading different files. "Do you ever stop researching?" she asks. Mini looks up. "Well, me and Corey are leaving tomorrow and I wanted to finish up," he says. Jessica raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I didn't know you were leaving," she says. Mini smiles. "Don't worry Jess, you'll see me at our place in a few days," he says. Jessica nods. "I'm excited to see it. So, what are you looking over anyway?" she asks. Mini sits back and sips his drink. "Just reading different statements from people who were on the island. Ellie Sattler's report mentions Hammond's cane, but also several others. It looks like several hirer ups had these special canes made for them. Sattler mentions seeing at least three other canes besides Hammond's. I'm just seeing if she or anyone else goes into detail about them, I want to make sure we get Hammond's. But I can't find anything about the canes appearance," he says. Jessica nods. "Well maybe we can find information on the island? Perhaps his bungalow has photos or records, might help us pin point the right one," she says. Mini nods slowly as he reads a file. "That's what I think we'll have to do. I've looked through all of these reports already, none of them talk about it," he says. Jessica stands and throws her case strap around her head. "Well I'm all set here. You ready to go relax and play some games?" she asks. Mini closes his file. "You bet," he says standing. Walking over to the cabinet, Mini replaces several folders. Turning for the door, he follows Jessica out and down the stairs. As they walk down the path outside, Jessica turns to Mini. "So, who are you guys anyway? Like, before Silent Shot existed?" she asks. Mini smiles slightly looking down at the path. "Soldiers," he says. Jessica nods. "Military? I figured as much. Why the decision to go solo?" she asks. "Something happened to us awhile back, in Iraq. Authorities came down hard, forced us out," Mini says remembering back. "When we leave here and all get to our place, I'll tell you the story," he says. Jessica nods. It seems like a touchy subject. Walking into her guest house, Ryan is on the couch, shooting aliens. Turning, he smiles. "Hey bitches. You finally finish?" he asks. Jessica nods and collapses into the couch cushion next to him. "Yep, now you two can finally have your fun with me," she says grabbing a controller. Ryan smiles. "That can be interpreted in so many ways Jess," he says laughing. Jessica smiles and punches his arm. "In your dreams Ry," she says. All three relax and play videogames into the night.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport wakes to the sound of knocking. Slowly opening her eyes, her vision clears. Not sure if she dreamt it, she leans over and looks to the door. The knock comes again. Still out of it, she rolls off her bed and walks clumsily across the room. As she crosses to the door, Sally grumbles as she bangs her hip off her chair. Grabbing the handle, she opens the door to Aaron. With her eyes still slightly closed, she smiles. "It's early," she says. Aaron laughs. "Good morning to you too head butt," he says. Sally smiles and then turns for her bed. As she lies back down, she feels her head throb, her cut is still sore. Touching it lightly, she feels the thick scab forming. Aaron walks in and sits next to her on the bed. "How do feel?" he asks. Sally closes her eyes. "Like Mike Tyson punched my head," she says smiling. Aaron laughs reaching over to her night stand. "Here, take more medicine, might help," he says. Grabbing the bottle, he fishes out three pills. Sally sits up on her elbow, washing the pills down with her water. Throwing the empty bottle on the floor beside the bed, she rolls over and hugs a pillow, shutting her eyes. Aaron smiles at her. "Let's wait until those kick in, and then go eat," he says. Sally reaches back with her hand and searches for his arm. Finding it, she grabs hold and pulls him toward her. Aaron lies on the bed, sitting up against the wall. Sally rotates around and rests her head on his stomach, holding him tight. "That sounds good. Just a few minutes," she says quietly. Aaron laughs and remains still, stroking her hair between his fingers. Aaron leans his head back and closes his eyes as Sally sleeps for another hour. Aaron feels Sally stir, and slowly opens his eyes. Looking down, he sees her eyes are open as she rest on him. As he looks over to the clock, Sally loosens her grip on him and sits up beside him smiling. "Morning. Again," she says. Aaron smiles. "Hi. How's the head?" he asks. Sally nods. "Feels better. How does it look?" she asks. Aaron slowly pulls her bangs back. "Not bad; a little swollen. It's kind of bruised around the cut, but your hair hides it pretty good, he says. Sally nods. "Still feels sore. My stomach is growling, you still down for food?" she asks. "Starving," he says. Sally climbs over him and walks to her suitcase. Throwing on a sweater over her shirt, she looks around. Walking across the room, she bends over and picks up a hat. Carefully placing it on without touching her cut, she checks herself in her mirror. "Okay, ready," she says grabbing her ID. At the chow hall, they decide to stay and eat at a booth. Both choose sticking with breakfast and scarf down eggs, ham, and potatoes. "So what are you planning to start with, work wise?" Aaron asks. Sally thinks about it. "Not sure really, might just wait and see what I find in my area. I've been meaning to go check it out, I hope I didn't miss anything cool," she says. Aaron shrugs. "I doubt it. Probably some rabbit turds," he says smiling. Sally shakes her head as Aaron leans over the table and steals a piece of ham. "I wish Tyler would have punched or kicked that dinosaur, so we would have some blood or something," he says chewing. Sally nods. "I know, I guess we will just have to hope it comes into one of our areas," she says. Aaron laughs. "I wouldn't hold your breath. Not many people have been able to lure in dinosaurs, let alone a Dilophosaurus," he says. Sally nods slowly; picturing the animal standing on the river side smelling the air; smelling her. "I guess you're right. O well, I'll find something hopefully," she says. Aaron nods as he finishes his drink. "Definitely," he says. As they finish their meals, they begin to head for the door. Before leaving, Sally looks around and quickly dumps half the jar of peppermints into her pocket. Aaron shakes his head laughing. "You like those I'm guessing?" he asks. Sally smiles and nods. "You bet, here you go," she says handing him one. Aaron smiles and throws it in his mouth as they walk out of the building.

**Jackson Estate**

Jessica Dale walks into the library on the first floor, inside Barry and Chris sit. "Hello gentlemen, I was told you asked for me," she says. Barry waves her in. "Yes, yes Jessica. Please come in and take a seat," he says. Jessica closes the door behind her and joins them by the fire place. "So how is everything going upstairs?" Chris asks. Jessica shrugs. "Good. Corey and Mini are leaving in about an hour, so we have been finishing up last minute research. Me, Billy, and Ryan will continue for the rest of the day looking over stuff. But we feel strongly that we covered everything. I guess once we get to their place, they will start on weapons planning," she says. Chris takes a sip of his drink. "Have they mentioned where that is exactly?" he asks. Jessica looks over to him. "No they haven't, not to me at least. Seems they want to keep it on the low down," she says. Barry nods. "Understandable. So, we have a favor to ask you Jessica. As your aware, I was denied the option of being able to transmit to the team while you're on the field," he says. Jessica nods. "Billy explained the one way com unit. I have the unit at my place; I've been running systems on it to make sure it's working properly. I should have it set up tonight in your office," she says. "Well, we need you to make a change on it," Barry says. Jessica begins to feel uneasy. "What kind of change?" she asks. Barry leans forward. "I would like you to set up the unit so I could speak directly to you only," he whispers. Jessica runs the request through her mind. "Why just me?" she asks. Barry shrugs. "I want to respect their wishes, I would just like to be able to contact you if needed, "he says. "Did you ask Corey about this?" Jessica asks. Barry sits back, thinking; his eyes seem to grow dark. "Well, to be quite honest, no. I understand their concern, and respect it. But at the end of the day, this is still my operation. I planned it and I'm paying for it. And after all, you do still work for me," he says. Jessica stares back at Barry; she can feel the tension in the room. "I understand sir, I'm sorry I questioned you," she says. As if flicking a switch, his mood changes. Sitting back and waving his hand, Barry smiles. "Quite alright Jessica, I understand this is an odd request," he says. Jessica nods. "So, how would you like me to set this up?" she asks. Chris leans forward. "We figured if we had a way to alert you when we needed to speak, then you could switch over to us," he says. Jessica thinks it over. "I don't think that would work well. If you need to speak to me and I switch to another channel, they might notice me gone if they ask me something," she says. Chris nods. "What would you suggest?" he asks. Jessica runs the program through her mind, planning an easier way. "How about this, I'll update the program so that I can hear both of you at the same time, on the same channel. But I'll set up a way of switching back and forth to speak to either them or you," she says. Barry looks to Chris, who is nodding. "So, they won't suspect?" he asks. Jessica shakes her head. "I wouldn't see how? The only thing is, if we are talking and they ask me something, I'll have to switch over real quick to answer them," she says. Barry nods. "Makes sense," he says. Jessica thinks it over. "Also, if we could try and only speak when they are silent, I don't want to try and juggle all these voices around. I might miss something important," she says. Barry continues to nod. "Absolutely Jessica, not a problem," he says. Chris remains seated, thinking it over. "We still won't be able to transmit to them, correct?" he asks. Jessica shakes her head. "Correct, the rest stays the same. You will still be able to listen whenever you like; but now, you have the option to speak with me when you need too," she says. Barry nods. "That sounds perfect Jessica; thank you for understanding this. I'll let you get back to work, I'm sure the men are all missing you," he says. Jessica nods and walks out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Shaking her head, she slowly walks to the stairs. Inside the library, Barry takes a sip of his drink. "What do you think?" he asks. Chris stares into the fire. "First time she's seem hesitate about something. But I think she got your message," he says. Barry nods. "I hope it wasn't a mistake to allow her to go with them. We seem to be losing her," he says. Chris nods slowly. "I contacted the pilot; he's going to contact me on every stop they make. We should at least know their general location after they pick up Murphy and take him to wherever," he says. Barry nods. "Good, I don't like not knowing who works for me," he says. Upstairs, the team sits around the office table relaxing. As Jessica walks in, Ryan looks over. "Join the party Jess," he says. Jessica forces a smile and takes a seat. Billy looks at her from across the table. She catches his eye and smiles. "So what are we doing?" she asks. Mini shrugs. "Nothing, just getting ready to head out soon. Try not to miss me too much tonight," he says smiling. Jessica shakes her head. "No worries, now I have Ry all to myself," she says putting her arm around Ryan. Ryan puts his arm around Jessica and smiles at Mini. "Allllllll night," he says. Everyone laughs.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport looks through the window in her lab, staring out into the jungle. Outside on the ground, she has a bowl full of peppermints placed in the center of her area. For an hour she has been watching for anything, nothing has come. Discouraged, she turns and heads over to her table. Spread out are the pictures of dinosaurs that have been captured on film from various labs. As she scans the pictures, none show a Dilophosaurus. Placing them back in the folder, she heads for the door. Clicking off her light, she looks over her lab. Sighing, she uses her butt to open the door, and heads for the dorms. As she walks, several Jeeps pass her. Sally looks up at the massive concrete wall and pictures the tiny shed they were at. "The black stuff," she says out loud. _That's what made my finger red_. Sally remembers now, right before she went under the water, she saw a black substance float past her. She barely touched it before it floated away. _What was that?_ Walking down the road, she finally makes it to the dorms. As she heads for the door, a guy walks out of the door, reading a magazine. Sally lowers her head so he doesn't spot her bruised cut. Waiting for the elevator, she looks out the front door. Several people walk past, talking and laughing. When the elevator dings, she turns for the door. As it opens, Jenna stands on the other side. "Oh, hi," Sally says. Jenna looks annoyed and forces a smile. As she walks past Sally, all she does is nod. Turning for the door, Jenna doesn't say a word. Sally watches her walk away. "What's your problem with me Jenna?" Sally asks. Jenna turns as she opens the door. "I heard you and Aaron spent the night together. My friend saw you two come out of your room in the morning. You work fast," she says. Sally shakes her head. "It wasn't like that Jenna. Your friend is wrong," she says. Jenna rolls her eyes. "Whatever," she says walking out. Sally steps into the elevator and presses her floor. "Awesome," she says as the doors close.

**Airport**

"San Francisco right boys?" the pilot asks. Corey Tonelli throws his bag on the seat beside him. "Yes sir," he says. The pilot nods his head. "Alrighty, we're going to make a quick stop at Topeka, then be on our way," he says. Corey nods. Mini walks through the door and looks around. "Where's the sexy stewardess?" he asks. Corey laughs. "I think were flying solo bud," he says. Mini frowns. "Damn it," he says as he throws his bag on a seat. Corey notices how hard he throws his bag. "I guess you don't have your _Xbox_?" Corey asks. Mini slides down in a seat, shaking his head. "No, Jess is bringing it back. I told her to practice," he says. Corey looks over to Mini. After several seconds, Mini notices the silence and looks over. Corey is smiling at him. Mini smiles. "What?" he asks. Corey keeps smiling. "You hit that?" he asks. Mini laughs and shakes his head. "No, no, no; were just buddies. It's weird, we just met her, but I feel like she's my little sister. Ry said the same thing," he says. Corey nods. "I know what you mean, she's real down to earth and she's good at her job. She fits right in," he says. Mini nods. "Might need a new recruit," he says smiling. Corey laughs. "Maybe, guess we'll see how she does," he says. Mini nods and pulls out his classic _Game Boy_. Corey shakes his head. "I remember those," he says. Mini nods. "Yeah, this flight is going to suck. Might as well be prepared," he says. Corey nods and pulls out his _Kindle_. "That's why I brought a book," he says smiling. Mini laughs. "A book, who does that?" he says laughing. Twenty minutes later, the small jet takes off into the sky.

**Jackson Estate**

Billy Westee scans over a file while sipping his water. Rubbing his eyes, he lays it down on the table. "Okay, I'm taking a break," he says. Ryan and Jess look over to him. Ryan sits across from him looking over another file while Jessica is sitting at Barry's desk, setting up the com unit. Billy looks back to Jessica. "Do you need any help with that Jess?" he asks. She looks up from the screen, smiling. "Do I ask you if you need help with weapon planning?" she asks. Billy raises his hands in defense. "My apologies queen of the computers," he says laughing. Jessica smiles as she works. "I am the queen. And servers, networks, and the internet are my domains," she says. Ryan places his file on the table and searches for another. "Nerd alert," he says, picking up a new folder. Jessica looks up smiling. "You shut it, or I'll cut your beard off in your sleep," she says typing away. Ryan smiles. "If you touch this beard, I'll shave your head and staple it to your perky little ass," he says. Jessica laughs. Billy stands and walks to the door. "I'm going to go get some grub," he says. When Billy leaves, Jessica looks back to screen. For the past hour she has been updating the com unit for Barry. Finally finishing up, she runs a diagnostic test through the software. As it runs the test, Jessica stands and stretches. Walking over to the table, she sits beside Ryan. "What are you doing?" she asks. Ryan continues to read the folder, taking notes. "Just last minute checks. I want to make sure we have the right guns for the job," he says. Jessica nods. "How do you determine that?" she asks. Ryan looks over at her from the file. "You aren't going to stop asking questions are you?" he asks. Jessica shakes her head smiling. Ryan sighs and lays his folder down. "Okay, I'll show you an example. You see this dino?" he says sliding a folder over. "Hypsilophodon," Jessica reads aloud. Ryan nods. "Now this is just a basic example, but this is how I break it down. First I research the animal; size, weight, known attributes, etc... Then I try and compare it to an existing animal. I have this one tagged as a beefed up, fast donkey," he says. Jessica raises an eyebrow. "Donkey? I would say more like a screwed up kangaroo," she says. Ryan stares at her. "Anyway," he says. "This guy is a herbivore, so we really don't need to worry about it. Our standard assault rifle should lay it down pretty quick. Or a few rounds from a hand gun," he says. Jessica nods. "That sounds simple enough," she says. Ryan shrugs. "To a certain extent, but planning for a T-Rex takes more time," he says. Jessica smiles. "I bet. That one guy used a rocket launcher. Are you bringing a rocket launcher?" she asks. Ryan shrugs again. "Don't know yet. It would be a pain in the ass to bring along, including the ammo for it. We're going to work with different things back home and finalize our load outs there," he says. Jessica thinks it over. "What about…" -**BEEEEP**- The computer has finished its diagnostic test. "Saved by the bell," Ryan says smiling. Jessica laughs as she walks back over to the desk. Sitting down, she reads over the reports. All systems are running smooth with no errors reported. Pressing a few more keys, Jessica shuts down the com unit. Standing, she walks from the desk. "Okay, I'm all done here," she says pleased with herself. Ryan lays his head down on the table. "Yay, more questions," he says. Jessica smiles and slaps his back.

**Isla Nublar**

Aaron Brides lies on his bed, watching a DVD. A knock comes from his door, and he pauses the movie. "It's open," he yells. The door slowly opens as Sally peers in. Aaron smiles. "What's up head butt?" he asks laughing. Sally smiles as she walks in. "Oh, didn't you hear. Me and you had some steamy sex last night apparently," she says smiling. Aaron looks confused for a minute. "Was I any good?" he asks smiling. Sally laughs as she sits on his loveseat. "Wow, your room is awesome. It feels like a small apartment," she says. Aaron nods. "That's what I was going for, yours will get there," he says. Sally nods. "So it's confirmed, your friend Jenna hates me," she says smiling. Aaron laughs. "Is she the one who said we did it?" Aaron asks. Sally nods. "Yeah, she said one of her friends saw us come out of my room today. Therefore, we hooked up apparently," she says. Aaron shakes his head. "Whatever, I graduated high school years ago. Let them be stupid. Want to watch a movie with me?" he asks. Sally shrugs. "Sure, what is it?" she asks. Aaron smiles. Sally looks at his expression and frowns. "Uh oh, what have I gotten myself into?" she asks. Aaron laughs. "Only the greatest action film ever made, _Point Break_," he says. Sally thinks for a moment. "I've never heard of it," she says. Aaron stares at her, his mouth open. "Well, now I'm certain we didn't have sex," he says smiling. Sally laughs. "Is it that bad I haven't seen it?" she says. Aaron laughs. "It's pretty bad. Keanu Reeves and the late great Patrick Swayze? Bank robbers dress as old presidents? Never heard of it?" he asks. Sally smiles as she shakes her head. Aaron laughs. "Well, get ready for the ride of your life," he says jumping on his bed. Aaron grabs his controller and looks over. Sally smiles as he pats the bed. "You can sit up here and relax if you want. I promise we won't have sex again," he says laughing. Sally stands and climbs into his bed with him. "Wow, your bed is comfy," she yells.

**Jackson Estate**

Jessica Dale leans forward and starts up the com unit in Barry's office. To the right of the unit, she has her laptop running. Barry and Chris sit in chairs next to her, watching her set up the system. "It will only take a minute to boot up if you want to turn it off, but you can leave it running if you prefer," she says. Chris watches the machine boot up. "If we do turn it off, do we need to do anything to access the program?" he asks. Jessica shakes her head. "Nope, just let it boot, once that's done, communications is available. You'll probably start hearing voices from the team," she says. Barry nods. "Simple. I like it," he says. As the screen loads, different touch screen options begin to load. "Okay, so I set it up extremely simple. Volume is at the top left, at the bottom here will show you who is speaking," Jessica says pointing to six lines. Each line has a name to the left of each member of the team who will be going to the island. From top to bottom, it reads; Corey, Billy, Ryan, Mini, Tim, and Jess. "Now, the light right here to the left of the names will light up whenever that person is speaking. So you should easily determine who is talking," she says reaching to the floor. Pulling up two headsets, she plugs them into the com unit. "These are your headsets, simply wear them and you will be able to hear. They have a built in mic also, for when you want to contact me," she says. Barry and Chris nod as they hold the headsets and inspect them. "And how do we contact you?" Chris asks. Jessica turns back to the com unit. "All you have to do is press the screen right here at the top right. This yellow triangle image here," she says pointing to the screen. Jessica grabs her computer and pulls it close. On her laptop screen, it shows almost the same exact screen from the com unit. As she presses the yellow triangle image on the com unit, she points to her laptop screen. After a moment, a red dot starts to blink on the top of her laptop screen. "See the red dot here? That will let me know that you want to speak. I'll simply wait until I get a moment, and switch transmissions so we can speak," she says. Barry nods. "And as we speak, you will still be able to hear the team?" he asks. Jessica nods. "Exactly. This way, if they contact me, I simply switch transmissions back and talk with them," she says. Barry smiles. "This is excellent Jessica, well done," he says. Jessica smiles. "Thank you sir," she says. Barry and Chris play with the com unit for several more minutes and then sit back. Jessica waits for anymore questions. Chris places his headset on the ground and sits back. "Well, I think we are good here Jessica. Thank you for showing us this," he says. Jessica nods. "Don't mention it, I'm here to please," she says. As they head out of the office, Jessica heads for the stairs. Downstairs in the kitchen, Billy sits at the table playing _Solitaire_. "Yo," he says as she walks in. Jessica waves and heads for the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of water, she walks over and sits with him. Billy looks at the water and smiles. "How's the detox going?" he asks. Jessica smiles. "Fantastic," she says. Billy smiles. "It will get easier, you still have a lot of time," he says. Jessica smiles and rests her head on the table. "What time do we leave tomorrow?" she asks. Billy lays an ace down and thinks. "Ummm, eight in the morning," he says. "Good, I need a vacation from here," she says. Billy smiles as he packs up the cards. "Seems like it. Go get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow," he says. Jessica slowly stands and takes a drink. "Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow," she says. Billy nods. "You need me to come wake you in the morning?" he asks. Jessica shakes her head. "Ryan is still crashing on my couch, he'll get me up," she says. Billy nods as he stands. "Okay, I'll see you bright and early then," he says. Jessica smiles. "Okay, have a good night Billy," she says heading for the kitchen door. Billy waves to her as she closes the door.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport opens her eyes to bright sunlight. Squinting as she looks around, she is alone in Aaron's room. Slowly crawling off the bed, she gathers her senses. Last night she had watched a movie with Aaron. Trying to remember the movie, she must have dozed off toward the end. Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her phone. She is shocked to see how late it was. On the top left of her phone screen, as icon flashes. Pressing her phone, she opens up text messages. -_Hey sleepy head. Went to lab. Breakfast on my table. Aaron._ - Sally looks over at his table and sees the styrofoam box from the chow hall. As she eats, she thinks of the night. To her knowledge, she hadn't wakened at all from nightmares. Smiling, she finishes her breakfast. After stopping at her room and changing, Sally decides to head for the labs. Inspecting her cut, the pain has all but dissipated. Although still tender to the touch, it seems to healing quite well. Throwing on a new shirt, she checks her appearance and heads for the door. Aaron is sitting at his table in his lab when she walks in. "Thanks for breakfast sweetheart," she says smiling. Aaron turns and smiles. "Don't mention it, how's your head?" he asks. Sally nods. "Actually good, starting to feel better," she says. Aaron nods. "That's good. It looks better," he says looking it over. "So, I guess I missed the end of the movie? Sorry about that," she says smiling. Aaron laughs. "Yeah, I looked over when Johnny was chasing Bodhi through the houses and you were out," he says. Sally shrugs. "I blame your bed, I love it," she says. Aaron laughs as he turns for his table. "So, what are you up to today?" Sally asks. Aaron slides some data charts over to her. "Working on Compys. I grabbed some leaves off the bush we saw the one under at the shed, turns out some of the leaves had bite marks on them," he says. Sally smiles. "That's awesome. What are your plans?" she asks. Aaron shrugs. "Well, hopefully I will extract some saliva from the leaves, then I can go from there," he says. Sally nods. "That's cool, I hope you find something. Actually, I think I'm going to go check my area since I'm here," she says. Aaron nods. "Sounds good, I actually have to run some tests anyway," he says. Sally nods and turns for the door. "Alright, maybe I'll catch up with you later?" she asks. Aaron gives her a thumbs up. "Sounds good Sal. Maybe we'll go chill at the beach later or something," he says. Sally nods. "Okay, later dater," she says heading out and turning for her lab. Sliding her ID and opening the door, Sally heads for the window. Outside, the tiny bowl lies in the same spot. Frowning, she turns to the camera screen. Zooming in with a camera, Sally can see the peppermints still inside. "What the heck man," she says to herself. For the next ten minutes, she runs the camera feed from the previous night. After she placed the bowl of peppermints in her area yesterday, she programmed one of her cameras to record her area throughout the night. As she fast forwards the video, the only animal to enter the entire night was a single opossum. Turning off the video, she walks over to her steel door. After going through the cycles, she opens the exterior door, and steps out into the warm jungle. Outside, she walks over to the bowl and kneels. Counting the peppermints, all fifty she placed inside remain. Frustrated, she begins to walk her area. After a quick check, she turns to the bowl and starts to brain storm. Almost positive that the animals were smelling the peppermint in her pocket, she can't figure out why they didn't approach her area. _Perhaps the peppermints were too far from the animals to smell?_ Kneeling down to the bowl again, she inhales the air above it. The sweet smell is very faint, almost nonexistent. Sally remembers back to her room when she pulled the peppermint out and the smell filled her entire room. _It was sticky. Wait! It was sticky!_ Sally grabs the bowl and heads for the door. Once inside, she walks over to her table and dumps the peppermints out. Walking over to her tools, she walks back with a small hammer and ceramic plate in her hands. Carefully smashing up the candy, she tries to grind up the pieces as much as possible. Content with her work, she lays the hammer down and grabs a ceramic plate. Crushing the pieces to a rough powder, she finally uses her palm to make a small pile. Walking over to her cabinet, she grabs a sponge and lays it next to the powder. Grabbing the empty bowl, she carefully sweeps the powder back into it. Using her sink, she measures and pours two cups of water into the powder. Stirring for several minutes, the powder slowly disintegrates. Sally then places the sponge in the bowl. Slowly, it absorbs some of the water. Finished, she sets the bowl down. Her entire lab smells like peppermint. _The river soaked the peppermint in my shorts. That allowed the scent to carry. _Convinced this should do the trick, she begins to reopen her door. Outside, Sally places the bowl in the center of the area again. Grabbing the sponge, she carefully walks around and squeezes drops onto the ground of her area. When she finishes, she lays the sponge back in the bowl and heads inside. After she cleans her table off and returns her tools, Sally grabs a chair and watches through the window.

**San Francisco**

Corey Tonelli closes the door to his hotel room and heads down the hallway, carrying a small duffle bag. Yesterday, He and Mini had landed at the San Francisco Airport and caught a taxi to San Bruno. Staying the night, they decided to travel to Tim Murphy's location today. As Corey turns for the lobby, he sees Mini drinking a cup of coffee in a chair. Walking over, he sits beside him. "All set?" he asks. Mini nods as he reads the local newspaper. "The pilot said he'll be back at the plane sometime after nine tonight. That gives us roughly, thirteen hours to get this done," Corey says checking his watch. Mini stands as he washes back the last of his coffee. "Shouldn't be that difficult; let's do it," he says. Corey and Mini walk outside and head to the taxi Corey called for earlier. As they get in, Corey places his bag between them. "Where to?" the driver asks. "Alta Plaza Park, Pacific Heights," Corey says. The driver nods his head and pulls out. Mini leans forward. "Hey, on the way, can you drive past the _Full House _house?" he asks. The driver smiles and nods. Corey shakes his head as Mini sits back, singing the show's theme song. "Everywhere you look, everywhere you go. There's a face, there's a face; of somebody who needs you."

**Highway**

"So, where are we?" Jessica Dale asks. Ryan looks at his map as Billy drives down the highway. "We are in Virginia Jess. Virginia. Heading toward West Virginia," he says. Jessica looks out her window. "I wouldn't have pegged you guys from there," she says. Billy looks at her from the rear view mirror. "We aren't, we just have to drive through it," he says. Jessica slowly nods her head as she watches the cars go past. "Anyone want to play a game?" she asks. Ryan leans his head back on his headrest. "I'd rather jump out of this car right now," he says. Jessica slaps the back of his head.

**Jackson Estate**

Barry Jackson sits at his desk, sipping a glass of scotch. Earlier in the day, the remaining team and Jessica left his estate. After shaking hands and giving Jessica a hug, he watched from his porch as they left in a taxi. An hour later, the man he hired as the taxi driver called and reported that he dropped them off at the closest town, the trail ended there. After his workers cleared the office of the table and extra chairs, he and Chris were finally able to settle back in. All folders and documents were once again stored in the cabinets, and his maid Sarah even began to clean the spare bedrooms. All was back to normal. Chris stands and refills his drink. "So, they disappeared entirely?" he asks. Barry slowly nods. "The driver said he let them out at a diner. He watched from across the street for awhile, after two hours he became suspicious. When he walked inside, they were all gone. Backdoor exit apparently," he says. Chris smiles to himself. "Have to admire their style," he says. Barry leans back. "I guess so. Most likely long gone now," he says. Chris nods. "I guarantee it. I wouldn't worry though; they said they would call after weapons planning. We will have an over the phone briefing before they depart," he says. Barry finishes his drink in one gulp. "I know. I'm not too concerned. They were nothing but professional, we lucked out. I have a good feeling about this entire operation," he says standing. Chris nods. "Jordan asked if deliveries were going to start up again through the hangar. He says they are quicker to unload from this side," he says. Barry thinks about it as he fills his drink. "I don't see why not, we don't intend to have anymore guests," he says. Chris nods. "I'll let him know. We should probably head down there in the next couple days. God knows what's been going on since we couldn't slip out and check while the team was here," he says. Barry slumps down in his seat and turns to the com unit, tapping his finger on the side of it. "This little beauty is quite the machine, huh?" he asks. Chris nods. "I can't wait till everything starts. It's going to be very exciting," he says.

**San Francisco**

As the taxi pulls up next to Alta Plaza Park, Corey Tonelli and Mini climb out. After paying the driver, they walk up the hill into the park. As they walk through, they watch people jog, picnic, and play tennis. "So what exactly is the plan here?" Mini asks. Corey adjusts his duffle bag as they walk. "He really doesn't have an option. We will confront him and tell him our intensions. He will either come with us with no problems, or we'll force him. Hell, we might even have to dose him," he says looking over and smiling. "So I take it you have the needles with you?" Mini asks. Corey pats the duffle bag as they turn down the hill. "What about the child?" Mini asks looking over concerned. Corey shrugs. "For now, she's coming with us. We don't really have an option right now. I'm hoping once Tim agrees, we can have his sister or ex wife watch the kid," he says. Mini nods as they exit the park and follow Steiner street north. As they approach Broadway street, they cross the road and head east. After a short walk, they come to a stop and look around. "Okay, Tim's house is the red brick across the street. According to the file, he shouldn't be home for a couple hours. We need to head to the back and enter through the kitchen door. I have his security code, so we won't have a problem. Once inside, well figure a place to set up and lay low. Once they come home, we will spring into action immediately. Tim has a truck, so after dark, we will use that to get back to the airport," he says. Mini nods as he looks down the road. "Traffic is pretty clear, let's move," he says. Corey and Mini casually walk across the street and open the side gate to his house. Walking silently down the path, they scan the backyard. Outback sits a tiny grass area with a concrete patio. Small toys scatter the lawn with a wooden swing located by the back fence. On the small patio, a covered barbeque sits beside a picnic table. When they decide it is all clear, Corey walks over to the backdoor and looks inside. The empty kitchen looks clean and quiet. Corey reaches into his bag and grabs a small metal tool as Mini watches the surrounding area. Kneeling down, Corey inserts the tool and quickly picks the lock. After only a moment, Corey reaches up and turns the handle; the door swings open. Inside the kitchen, Corey enters the alarm code and shuts the case. "Okay, let's sweep the house and find a place to setup. Take upstairs, I'll check down here. We aren't sure when they will be home, so let's get a move on it," he says. Mini heads up the stairs and finds several small rooms. The first door he enters is obviously Tim's; inside the room sits a king size bed with standard furniture lining the room. On the dresser facing the bed sits a decent size flat screen television. Mini opens the closets and finds nothing but men's clothing. Moving onto the next, he finds a bare room with nothing but a twin bed and small dresser; guest room. At the end of the hallway, two rooms are left. The pink room belongs to the child. A small bed sits in the corner and toys are scattered around the floor. Mini smiles when he sees the Nintendo 64 plugged into the small television. "Old school," he says to himself. After looking around, he moves onto the last door. Inside, Mini finds a standard bathroom. Although smaller than usual, it still has the basic toilet, sink, shower and bath. After checking the rooms again, he makes his way downstairs. Mini finds Corey in a study located off the kitchen. "Three bedrooms and one bathroom upstairs," he says. Corey nods as he checks the room over. Glancing over the bookshelf, Corey sees several books written by Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm. "Not much down here either. I already looked over the kitchen, living room, and entryway. This study is really the only place with anything in it," he says. Mini looks around and spots several photo books. "Hey look, pictures," he says. Corey looks over as Mini slides out the first volume. "What are you thinking?" he asks as Mini flips through the album. "Anything related to the island. I still need a picture of Hammond's cane," he says. Corey shakes his head. "Good luck; I haven't found anything beside these books that mention anything involving Jurassic Park," he says. Mini slides the first book back in place and grabs the second. "Same for upstairs, it's like he was never there. I mean, if I survived an event like that, I would have some sort of souvenir," he says. Corey walks over and sits at the desk, carefully he inspects the drawers. "Maybe, but he was young. He might have just moved on from it," he says scanning different items. Mini reaches for the last album as Corey closes the drawers and inspects the desk top. "We should have brought Jess, I didn't even think about looking over his computer," Corey says looking at the monitor. Mini shrugs as he finishes the book. "I doubt we would find any secret hidden files about the island anyway. This guy seems to be pretty normal for the most part," he says. "I agree, I mean the only stuff on his desk here is school papers and these dirt bike magazines," he says. Mini nods. "There were a few pictures of him on a dirt bike in the albums," he says. Corey stands and stretches. "Okay, setting up down here would be a pretty ballsy move on our part. What do you think about upstairs?" he asks. Mini nods. "There's an empty spare bedroom that seems to be unused. He probably wouldn't even check it," he says. Corey nods as he grabs his duffle bag. "Okay, let's head up there and set up," he says.

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport sits in her room, eating a bowl of ice cream from the chow hall. After she grew tired of watching her lab area, she decided to take a break and relax. Thinking about the peppermint scent, she daydreams about Compys running around in her area. If she can attract just one, she might be able to finally start utilizing her lab. Aarons face appears. How could she tell him about the peppermint? Tyler got hurt pretty bad and someone could have easily been killed. As of right now, she just couldn't bear to let him know that she was to blame. Finishing her ice cream, Sally walks over and throws the bowl away. Grabbing her ID, she decides to go the library and order some things online. Walking to the elevators, she presses the call button and waits. When she exits the dorms, she decides if she should walk. Looking over at the parking lot, she sees a Jeep sitting by itself. Walking over, she jumps in and starts the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot, she turns left and heads down the road. When she gets to the library's parking lot; Sally pulls in and parks next to another Jeep. Jumping out and walking to the door, she can see several people inside sitting around and reading. When she gets inside, Sally is greeted by a young girl. "Hi there, anything I can help you with?" she asks. Sally nods. "Actually, this is my first time here and I was wondering if I could use the computers," she says. The girl smiles and nods. "Oh, heavens yes. Let's set you up an account. After that, you will be able to get books and use the computers whenever you like," she says. Sally follows the girl to the checkout counter and fills out a short form. After the girl makes Sally a file in the computer, the girl prints out and laminates a yellow card with a barcode on it. "Okay, whenever you need to get a book, just have this card with you at checkout. Whenever you need to get on a computer, just log in with the number here under the barcode," she says showing Sally the card. Sally nods and looks around. "And where are the computers?" she asks. The girl points to the back corner. "We have a backroom by that far door, inside you will find twenty computers, feel free to use anyone. Also, we ask if you need to print anything, just try and keep it under thirty pages a day," she says. Sally nods as she walks through the library. "Thank you for your help," she says. The girl smiles and waves. "No problem, enjoy your day," she says. As Sally heads to the backroom, she is amazed to see how many books this small building has. Walking through the many stacks, she finally finds the door and walks in. Several people are wearing headphones and doing random things on the computers. Sally walks to the back of the room and takes a seat at an empty computer. Typing in her numbers, she is greeted by the library's home screen and reads over the simple rules. After she explores the homepage for several more minutes, Sally types in the address for _Amazon_ and begins to shop.

**San Francisco**

Corey Tonelli and Mini are set up in the empty spare room upstairs of Tim Murphy's house when they hear the garage door open. "How was this door when you found it?" Corey asks quietly. Mini shakes his head. "Exactly how it is; cracked only an inch. I made sure to return everything back to how it was when I found it," he says. Corey nods. "Okay, until this is handled, let's go silent. I'll handle Tim and you watch over the girl," he says. Mini nods as he slides to the wall behind the door next to Corey. Together they listen in silence. After a minute, they hear a car door shut and then a little girl giggle. Downstairs, Tim Murphy walks into his kitchen carrying his daughter Emma. Tim throws his keys on the table and sets Emma down. Emma immediately runs to the steps and heads for her room. Corey and Mini both hold their breath as she runs past the spare bedroom and into her room with no problems. Downstairs, they hear Tim yell that dinner will be ready in an hour. Corey can hear Emma begin to shuffle through her toys. Slowly moving to the opposite side of the door, Corey peaks through the crack and can see Emma sitting in her room, playing with toys. Listening for a moment, he can hear Tim somewhere downstairs. Signaling for Mini to come closer, Corey leans toward his ear. "When I slide out, follow me immediately and pull her door closed. Don't let her out of her room," he whispers. Mini nods and gets in position. Corey takes another moment to listen as he watches Emma play. Emma stays on the floor for a moment, and then stands and walks out of sight in her room. Corey opens the door slightly and slides out. Walking silently toward the steps, he turns and sees Mini creeping toward Emma's door. Mini peaks in slightly and then reaches for the door. Pulling it quickly and silently, he closes it and holds the knob. Turning back, he nods to Corey. Corey nods back and turns for the steps. Walking down one step at a time, he can hear Tim from the direction of the kitchen. Peaking around the corner from the entryway, Corey can see Tim facing away from his, washing off something in the sink as the water runs. Corey quickly crosses over to the living room and moves toward the kitchen. Tim finishes up washing the lettuce and sets it down on the counter. Grabbing the tomato next to him, Tim begins to wash it off. "Tim Murphy," Corey says from behind. Tim immediately spins around and stares at Corey. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asks frightened. Corey raises a hand a slowly walks toward him. "I only wish to speak to you. I apologize for the intrusion. If you could please take a seat at the table," Corey says calmly. Tim stares back at Corey, not moving. "Please, I don't have any money or anything worth anything. Just please leave," he says quietly. Corey shakes his head. "I'm not here to rob you Tim, please sit down and I'll explain," he says. Tim reaches back and turns off the running water. Slowly he slides into a chair. "M-my daughter is upstairs. She might come down," he says. Corey shakes his head slowly. "I have a friend upstairs watching her door. He is holding it closed and she won't be able to get out. She is safely playing in her room, I promise," he says. Tim slowly nods his head. "Who are you?" he asks. Corey slowly takes a seat across from him. "Right now that's not important. What you need to know is that I do have a gun. Now I don't mean to make that sound like a threat. My only intension is to make sure you understand that I am serious," he says nodding. Tim tenses up. "I understand," he says. Corey nods. "Okay. So tell me Tim, what do you remember about Jurassic Park?"

**Isla Nublar**

Sally Keesport stands and walks out of the computer room of the library. As she walks for the front door, she smiles to herself. Going on sort of a shopping spree, she ended up ordering a small couch, new television, desktop computer, and a tall dresser. Excited about her new items on the way, she decides to stop by the labs and see what Aaron is up too. When she walks outside, the sun warms her face. Feeling energized, she decides to walk to the labs rather then drive around. Turning for the back of the library, she heads toward the Mini Mall on a small path. The path has several benches along the way and Sally even passes a few people jogging while she walks. As it leads away from the library, it turns toward the rear of the general store before turning again and wrapping around the Mini Mall. As she finally comes around to the front of the building, Sally can see many people coming and going from the entrance. As she crosses the gravel parking lot, Sally looks across the street to the labs sitting at the base of the huge concrete wall. Following the wall with her eyes up to the very top, the grey wall ends at an endless blue sky. As she crosses the road, she walks toward the main doors of the lab. Swiping her ID, she pulls the heavy door open and is greeted by a familiar smell. Smiling, she heads past the entry room and turns left down the hallway towards Aaron's lab. Stopping at the door, she cups her hands and looks inside. Aaron's lab sits empty with all the lights out. Sally pulls her phone out and sends Aaron a text message to find out where he is as she walks back down the hallway toward her own lab. As she hits the send button, Sally swipes her ID in her door and heads inside. Walking past her window, she glances outside as she heads to her table. As she is about to put her ID down on the table, she stops. Sally's hand remains frozen in the air as she slowly turns her head. Dropping her ID to the floor, Sally slowly walks backwards from the table. Turning her head toward the window, she sees a large animal standing in her area outside. As she looks over its mustard yellow body with black spots, the reality sets in. She is staring at the same exact animal that she saw on the other side of the concrete wall; the same Dilophosaurus. Sally immediately snaps out of the shock and walks toward the camera controls. Pressing the screen, the monitor brings up all three camera views. Bringing up the feed for camera three, Sally watches as the dinosaur sniffs the bowl of peppermint water. Glancing out of the window, Sally can feel the goose bumps rise; less than fifteen feet away stands this magnificent, deadly animal. The animal slowly lowers its nose toward the bowl; its nostrils flare as it smells. Slowly walking around the bowl in circles, it occasionally attempts to bite the sides of the steel bowl. Almost forgetting about the feature, Sally reaches over and presses the record button on her camera controls. Watching the animal slowly walk around her area, it seems to be very interested in her bowl. Through the monitor, Sally can hear the familiar hooting from the shed. As it walks around, sometimes it leans over and smells the surface of an area where Sally squeezed some of the liquid on the ground. Sally studies the animal as she watches it. All its features are intensified as she gets a closer look. Under its colored skin, a very muscular body is apparent. Its front arms are smaller, but the claws on its fingers look very sharp and deadly; Sally thinks of Tyler's stomach while looking at them. Its back legs are obviously built for running; Sally can see the muscles pulse with every step. Its long tail still slowly whips back and forth, it looks thick and powerful. The bright red crest on its head seems to shine from the sunlight. After watching for some time, Sally is certain that this is the same exact animal that was at the river with them. Sally mostly watches from the windows, but as the animal starts to walk further away, she turns to the camera controls. Bringing up camera two, Sally grabs the controls and begins to zoom towards the animal. Immediately, the animal stiffens and snaps its head back toward her direction. With a low growl, its eyes scan the area. Sally stops moving the camera as she watches the Dilophosaurus's neck begins to vibrate. "His neck frill is moving. It's like a warning device," she says to herself. Slowly, she zooms more to get a good view of its neck. As she rotates the camera to the right, the animal growls louder and its neck frill opens up full. Amazed at its beauty, Sally watches as it screeches loud and the neck frill vibrates violently; its bright colors flashing. Watching through the camera, suddenly her screen goes black. "What the hell was that!" Sally yells. Bringing up camera three, she can see the animal still standing its ground. The neck frill has returned to its lowered position and Sally can see its eyes looking around. "It can't find me, its confused," Sally says. Looking out the window, she can see the animal is slowly walking backwards, away from her; away from the threat. Sally turns to the camera controls and wiggles the camera. Immediately, the neck frill pops open and the camera goes black. Through the window, Sally watches as the animal remains growling while the neck frill slowly lowers. "That's amazing," she says. After several more minutes of watching the animal, it finally seems to calm down. As it sniffs the ground some more, Sally reaches over for the spotlight switch. Watching through the window, Sally presses the button and the bright lights burst on immediately. The animal reacts to the unexpected flash of light and scatters for the jungle; the sound of its hooting slowly fades into the jungle. Sally brings up the remaining camera feed and examines the area; wiggling the camera, nothing happens. Convinced the animal ran off, she begins to go through the process of opening her door. After the grid stops in place, the green switch flashes. Pressing the lock release, Sally pulls the heavy door open. Slowly walking down the corridor, Sally looks through the window and scans the tree line. After a moment, she turns the handle and cracks the door. As the door opens slightly, Sally peers out and looks to the cameras that blacked out. "I'll be damned," she says. On both cameras, a black thick substance is stuck firmly to each lens. Looking closer, she is certain it is the same substance that she watched float down the river, the same that made her finger tingle by barely touching it. After closing and locking the exterior door, Sally turns and runs back into her lab. Grabbing things from several drawers, cabinets and counters; Sally walks back down the corridor with her hands full, smiling with excitement.

**Highway**

As Billy Westee looks out the window, he watches several people in cars as they pass. Ryan took over driving about two hours ago and Billy wasn't about to complain. Jessica lies across the backseat, tying to get some sleep. Billy looks over at his watch. "It took us about twelve hours to drive down to Barry's estate; so hopefully, we will be home in about three hours," he says. Ryan yawns as he focuses on the road. "We easily could have just stopped somewhere, it's not like we have a deadline to get home," he says. Billy nods. "I know, but it's nice to get home. I don't think the drive is that bad," he says. Ryan slowly shakes his head. As they drive, Billy feels a vibration in his pocket and reaches in. Pulling out his phone, he has a message from Corey. Finishing the message, Billy reads it again. "Holy crap," he says. Ryan looks over as Billy is typing into his phone. "What's up?" he asks. Billy hits send on his phone and looks over. "Tim Murphy agreed to come," he says.

**End Part One**

**Continue at www . edwardlistisen . webs . com**


End file.
